Mass Effect: The Light in the Shadows
by BDM
Summary: Alternate Universe adaptation of Lair of the Shadow Broker, continuing immediately where Mass Effect 2: Legacies Unearthed finished. A tour of the galaxy for the Precursor Xi Kedzuel Draconis gets interrupted when Dr. Liara T'Soni enlists the help of a reluctant Alan Tyler to rescue a friend... and settle an old score.
1. Special Delivery

**MASS EFFECT: THE LIGHT IN THE SHADOWS**

**Special Delivery**

It had been some time since the Firefly-class transport ship _Serenity_ had returned to Earth. As one of the ships in the Sangheili Fleet Shadow of Fury, she spent most of her time amongst the stars, involved in one mission or another. The ship had seen better days; she was technically an antique, from a line of ships that had been decommissioned many years ago. As the small ship descended through Earth's atmosphere, her shape resembling a bird or insect, she shook ominously, giving the crew and passengers the impression that she was about to drop apart.

In the pilot's seat on the bridge, Call fought to keep the ship flying on a straight path. As she was an android she could not sweat, but her face showed clear signs of stress, her wide brown eyes staring doggedly out of the window, her pale fingers clutched so tightly on the control stick that it was very possible she would leave indentations on it. In the co-pilot's seat was the ship's captain, Alan Tyler, pushing his long brown hair out of his golden reptilian eyes as it kept shaking loose. His face, a distorted cross between human and reptilian, kept shooting glances over at Call as she fought to keep the ship in the air, his mouth twisted into a grimace exposing his sharp fangs. Atmospheric re-entry always made him nervous, as even his grey pebbly scales began to turn slightly pale, his claws keeping a tight hold on the console as if afraid that it would dislodge at any moment. Even his long, thick tail seemed to be reacting to the situation, as he involuntarily tried to wrap it around the seat to hold himself steady. For him, this was the worst part of any spaceflight, and he kept muttering silent curses as the ship bucked and the glow of the superheated hull was visible through the window. After several minutes the glow subsided, and the rattling lessened, though did not leave entirely due to high winds outside. It didn't help that it was night-time on the part of Earth that they intended to land, or that the weather happened to be rain, so the ship ended up flying through dark clouds, the glow of re-entry being replaced by an incredible amount of water.

"_Security codes accepted,"_ said a voice over the comm. channel. _"You're cleared to land, Serenity. Approach on this flight-path. It's bad weather down here so watch for the landing markers."_

"Roger, ONI Control," said Call, her voice barely more than a squeak due to her nerves. "ETA seven minutes." She shook her head as the comm. channels closed. "I don't know how Bishop and Alistair did this for so long." Alan felt a pang of regret when he heard those names, especially as he was reminded that the body of one of them was in their infirmary, waiting to be buried decently at home.

"Just take us in nice and easy, Call" said Alan, trying to sound reassuring. "Just remember that any landing you can walk away from is a good one." He stood up, keeping a tight grip on the console as the winds buffeted the ship about. "Bloody typical. First time we come home in a year, and it's pissing it down. You'd think we were landing in England, not bloody New York."

"Pardon me, Captain," said a cold female voice from the doorway.

"Doctor Halsey?" asked Alan, turning to face the speaker. She was an older woman with short, silver hair and wearing a white UNSC lab coat. She held onto the door frame leading down into the main corridor as she peered at Alan with a hardened expression, every line on her face seeming to give the impression of someone with a frosty demeanour.

"You're supposed to stay in your seat until the plane reaches the terminal," continued Alan. He didn't care for Dr. Catherine Halsey, not after everything he had heard about the woman.

"Whatever," replied Halsey, shaking her hand dismissively. "Kelly wants to know when the ship will be landing at ONI. I don't care to repeat her exact words, but she wants to be back on terra firma very soon."

"Won't be any longer than a few minutes," said Alan, his eyes narrowing.

"Good," replied Halsey. "Because I don't wish to be on this... vessel any longer than is necessary."

"And I'll be glad to see the back of you," said Alan. "I've heard a lot about you, Doctor, and there are a lot of people out there who want to see you rot in prison for what you've done, including me. The only reason I haven't turned you in to the Citadel Council is because Kiryuu seems to think you have some use, and even then I got the distinct impression that it was under duress."

"He has every reason to resent me," said Halsey, apparently not caring that the former President of the United Nations Space Command did so. "Yet he is still turning to me for help. It must be serious if he wants me on board for whatever it is he's involved in this time."

"Oh, you have no idea..." Alan breathed. Halsey and several other survivors had spent the last seven years on a Forerunner Shield Installation that was trapped in slipspace. For them, only two years had passed, and in that time they had no contact whatsoever with the outside world, so they had no idea that they were about to be briefed on the greatest threat the galaxy had ever known, one that had already destroyed all life in the galaxy an untold number of times, repeating a Cycle of Extinction roughly every 40,000 years.

"Captain?" Call chimed in. "We're inside the landing markers now. I'm taking us down."

"Good job, Call," said Alan, reaching for the intercom. "All hands, we'll be landing within the next minute. Once we've done so make your way to the cargo bay." He replaced the intercom.

"I suppose it's time for me to face the music," said Halsey, sounding almost bored. "I create the soldier that saves the galaxy from the Covenant, and this is what happens to me. That's gratitude for you." Without another word, she spun on her heel and marched down to the cargo bay, leaving Alan to just shake his head in disbelief.

"I swear if I ever have to have her on this ship again, I'm throwing myself out of the airlock," he muttered.

"With or without a spacesuit?" asked Call.

"Doesn't matter," replied Alan, folding his arms.

The _Serenity_ was capable of performing vertical take-offs and landings, due to the rotating jet engines on either side of the hull. Call carefully lowered the ship through the torrential rain down towards a large oval courtyard surrounding a triangular building that was made of a dark metal. This was the New York division of the Office of Naval Intelligence. The city lights of New York could be made out in the near distance, and the courtyard was brightly-lit to help the _Serenity_ with the landing. The ship soon landed with a heavy jolt, the whining of the engines dying away as it came to rest. Alan walked down into the cargo bay to find his crew and passengers gathered there. Four Spartan super-soldiers were present, standing close to the airlock doors, wearing their green MJOLNIR armour and their faces covered by the visors on their helmets. Stood with them were Dr. Halsey and Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, an older balding man with scars that ran from his brow to his chin. A rattling noise could be heard all around them as raindrops bounced off of the hull.

"Sounds a bit wet outside, Captain," said Mendez, as the mutant approached his passengers.

"Just head straight inside," said Alan. "I don't think Kiryuu wants any of you to come home only to catch the sniffles."

"It'll be good to see some rain," said the Spartan known as Kelly, who had an emblem that resembled a rabbit painted onto her breastplate. "Perpetual sunshine on a Shield Installation gets repetitive after a while."

"You'll be debriefed by Kiryuu Knight and Fleet Admiral Stephen Hackett when you get inside," said Alan, as he pressed buttons on the control panel beside the airlock doors. "Guess there's nothing left for me to say than 'hope you enjoyed your flight' and 'welcome home'."

The cargo ramp lowered and the airlock doors slid open, revealing the sodden courtyard. Instantly the Spartans jogged down the ramp and headed towards the ONI building, keeping in a tight, disciplined formation. Halsey and Mendez followed them, Halsey throwing her coat up over her head in an attempt to keep dry. As they left, another company of soldiers stepped onto the ship, wearing what looked like large waterproof ponchos and bearing several crates between them.

"You giving us a resupply?" asked Alan.

"Compliments of the Utah Foundation, sir," said one of the soldiers, throwing a quick salute. "We also understand you have a casualty on board?"

"I took the liberty of telling Kiryuu before we arrived, Captain," said Call.

"Understood," said Alan, nodding, his eyes closed and nudging his thumb behind him. "He's in the infirmary, just through that door and on the left."

"Thank you, sir," replied the soldier, motioning for two of his colleagues to follow him through to the common area, carrying a stretcher between them. Alan turned to look as his crew.

"Well, don't wait on ceremony," said Alan. "Get yourselves over there. Kiryuu will want us there for the debrief."

So his crew stepped out of the ship and into the downpour. First was Nicole-458, a Filipino-American woman who also happened to be a Spartan, and as a result was almost seven feet tall. Unlike the others, however, she was not wearing her armour, instead wearing slacks and a T-shirt, her hair spiked at the back with long bangs framing her face.

Second was Dorva 'Elus, a Sangheili, a race that resembled bipedal lizards with brown skin and four appendages that made up their mouths, earning them the derogatory nickname of 'split-faces'. He was the tallest of the crew, but like others of his kind he walked around mostly hunched, making himself appear shorter. He lumbered out of the ship with his gangly limbs, following Nicole towards the building. Call and Alan followed him out, with Alan almost feeling like he was about to be flattened to the ground due to the large raindrops.

He was about halfway across the courtyard when he realised there were two members of his crew missing. Looking behind him, he saw one of them. He looked like a bizarre cross between a wolf and an Eastern dragon, his lupine head having furry ears, long braided black hair and long fleshy tendrils that trailed from his nostrils. His skin was a deep forest green, with three triangular markings on his cheeks which were lined by webbed frills, and glowing cyan eyes. Out of his back grew green draconic wings, and behind him swayed a scaly tail with spikes and ending in two barbs. This was Megellan J'rasai, a Lengodo Kethosi, one of the many sub-species that made up the Precursor race, long thought to have vanished from the Milky Way galaxy. He was a Technomancer, a master of a technique which, when used properly, effectively allowed one to warp reality and access all the information they could ever want. The glowing cords that were the most obvious sign of a connection to the vast Array were extending from his head, splintering over his head to form a sort of canopy which the rain bounced off of. To Alan's mind it made him look like he was carrying a glowing umbrella, and he was looking at Alan with a cheerful expression.

"I see the weather on Erde-Tyrene is as variable as it was in my day," he said. Alan looked around and behind Megellan, for there was still one crew member missing.

"Where's Gillian?" he asked. "Is she staying on the ship?"

"No, Captain," said Megellan, peering at a spot to his left. "I just think she has not seen rain in a very long time."

Alan looked in the direction Megellan was facing, and saw his last crew member; a teenage girl named Gillian Grayson. Her shaggy black hair was now pressed flat to her face by the raindrops, and she was wearing an ornate environment suit sans helmet with circular patterns on it. This type of garment was usually worn by the Quarians, a race of people with such weak immune systems that they could only move about inside such suits. She had her arms outstretched to her sides, her long face peering up into the sky with a broad grin on it. Clearly she was having the time of her life feeling the drops of water splash against her face.

"I can stay out here with her until she's ready to come inside," said Megellan. "We'll meet up with you again later."

"Don't be too long," grunted Alan, feeling his mouth fill with water every time he tried to speak. "The last thing I want is for either of you to get pneumonia." With that, he sprinted into the main foyer of the building, where he saw the others waiting. Halsey and her group were stood away from the _Serenity_ crew, apparently not wishing to mix with them for longer than was necessary. Everyone shook themselves, trying to warm up and making puddles at their feet.

Hearing footsteps coming from above them, Alan turned to see two people striding down the stairs into the well-lit lobby. The first was Fleet Admiral Stephen Hackett, a human male, dressed in a blue dress uniform with medals pinned to his chest. Like Mendez, he too had a scar that ran from his brow to his chin on his aged face, lined with a thinning grey beard. Beside him was what looked like a bio-mechanical dinosaur, wearing an immaculate dark suit over gleaming silver combat armour, a long tail snaking behind him. His head was reptilian in shape, covered with grey scales and with emerald-green dreadlocks made from the synthetic muscle tissue known as bio-syntech. This was Kiryuu Knight, the former President of the United Nations Space Command, and a former ambassador to Earth on the Citadel Council.

Already, Kiryuu was smiling when he saw Alan, stepping forward. He held out a silvery, armoured claw to Alan and immediately Alan took it.

"Alan," said Kiryuu. "It is good to have you home." His face then became dark and he dipped his head as the soldiers entered the foyer, carrying Alistair's covered body between them. "I am sorry about Alistair."

Alan nodded: "Thanks, Granddad. Is there any way his body can be taken back to London?"

"I've been able to contact his clan," said Kiryuu. "Don't worry; we'll make sure he gets back to them. Though I will say, in light of the tragedy, I am happy that all of you have returned safely." He then let go of Alan's own taloned hand and nodded to each of the _Serenity_ crew before his eyes came to Dr. Halsey and he took in a deep breath. "Hello, Catherine."

"Hello, Kiryuu," said Halsey, looking up at the taller biomecha. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has," said Kiryuu. He looked like he was straining to maintain his rather business-like and courteous composure as he spoke to her. "How was your trip?"

"Bumpy," said Halsey. "Especially with that rickety old ship Captain Tyler commands."

"Well, it was not I who gave Captain Tyler his ship," Kiryuu began. "That was Lofwyr. I'm sure he would be very pleased to hear what you think of his old ship."

Halsey's face bunched up in disgust when she heard the name 'Lofwyr'. She took in a deep breath, inhaling through her nose as she collected her thoughts. Then, she leaned up to whisper into Kiryuu's audio sensors.

"Don't think I can't see the resemblance between you and Captain Tyler," she whispered.

"Figured it out already?" Kiryuu asked, lowly rumbling.

"I'm not that stupid, Kiryuu Knight," she said. "You know using G-Cells is outlawed. If I'm correct, you're the one who issued the ban. I should call you a hypocrite for creating something like him."

"Catherine, I had no hand in making Alan what he is," said Kiryuu. "And it happened prior to the ban, long before the world even knew who and what I am." His eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"I've been given the warning to stay away from him already, Kiryuu," said Halsey. "You don't need to tell me as well."

"And I suggest you follow it," said Kiryuu. He backed away from her and looked to Mendez, who then nodded.

"Mr. President," he said.

"He's not the president anymore," said Halsey.

Kiryuu huffed and turned back to her, his mouth drawing a long frown. A lip curled and a fang flashed through the scaly lips.

"I wish to inform you, Catherine," began Kiryuu. "That thing you stole from me. It has finally been returned."

Catherine's stony frown grew and her steely eyes stared deeply at him. Kiryuu met her grey eyes with his own golden ones.

"Seven years has passed, hasn't it?" she asked.

"It has," said Kiryuu. "And she has delivered your package as well. She has shown me much about the Forerunners and their lies. I'm sure you've seen Alan's new crew addition, the green wolf-dragon who can use Technomancy."

Halsey nodded: "I have."

"Well, you haven't seen anything yet," said Kiryuu. He looked around for Megellan and his expression melted to match his disappointment. "There's one missing, where is he?"

"He's with Gillian," said Alan, walking up to him. "Re-enacting _Singin' in the Rain_, by the look of it."

Kiryuu nodded and backed away, standing right beside Hackett.

"It is a shame that he is not here," said Kiryuu. "His old friend would be rather disappointed in not seeing him with the group."

"Old friend?" Alan asked.

"I think he ought to be here when we have our little discussion," said Kiryuu. "No matter, I can start the debriefing without him."

"Kiryuu," began Hackett. "I figured you would tell Halsey about what's been going on these past seven years since she disappeared."

"Yes," said Kiryuu. "That."

"Alan Tyler mentioned these Reapers," began Halsey. "But refused to elaborate on them."

"Well, only because perhaps he knew I would be able to show you, Catherine," said Kiryuu. "Hackett, I hope I would not be too much in trouble if I make a little connection in the room."

"I think I can bend the rules just this once," said Hackett. "Sometimes seeing the Reapers in action is better than just seeing a little file on them."

Just then, Megellan and Gillian entered. Hackett's eyes lit up when he saw the Precursor.

"Ah, here he is," said Kiryuu. "Commissioner Megellan."

"I honestly didn't want to believe you," said Hackett.

Kiryuu rose and then brought himself to Megellan, holding out his metallic hand to the Lengodo.

"Bon'yurno, Megellan-ku" Kiryuu said and Megellan took it, shaking it ecstatically.

"Bon'yurno to'a ha, Knight-go" said Megellan. "Ru'gu na g'gander ethachi."

"Yu'garith ju'ma rigah lithor," replied Kiryuu.

"Echeso," said Megellan.

Kiryuu chuckled and then turned to Alan who gave him a bewildered look.

"I've been learning the language," Kiryuu said. "My new teacher has been rather helpful."

"Well, I know he always loves to teach others our language," said Megellan. "You are a bit nasally in your pronunciation, but better than I imagined for a beginner."

Kiryuu rocked back onto his heels, placing his hands behind his back: "He already taught me how to count–the hard way."

Megellan laughed, clapping his claws when he realized what Kiryuu had meant.

"Learning to count, the Blitzardi way," Megellan said. "I hope he didn't break anything."

"Only my pride," said Kiryuu, before turning to Hackett. "Hackett, this is one of the first Technomancers. As you can see, he is permanently connected to the Array."

"I would arrest him for it, but I don't think a cell would hold him," said Hackett.

"Probably not," said Kiryuu. "The ban is only on humans for now."

"You've banned Technomancy?" Megellan asked. "Why? We gave you that technology for you to freely use. Why ban it?"

"War," said Kiryuu. "Lots of war was caused because of it. Not exactly a ban anymore, more like a huge regulation upon it to keep people who would use it for harm from using it. Certain people must be approved to be able to even go as far as One Stripe."

Megellan sighed and dipped his head: "Well, it is your choice. Far be it for us to dictate what you do with what we give you. I am just sorry to see that it had come to that."

"For now, it is necessary," said Kiryuu. "But it doesn't mean we don't have Technomancers trained for battle." He stepped back. "Allow me to show you my skills." He looked to each of them. "Don't be alarmed; what you are about to see is nothing more than an illusion, but it will be rather vivid."

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to connect to the ethereal. He felt a part of him be lost to it, reaching out to the very edge of the universe and a hand coming in to caress him, inviting him in. Kiryuu opened his eyes. Instead of being the gold colour they normally were, his eyes had turned blue, glowing brightly like two blue-white suns. He tilted his head to the side as three triangular stripes appeared upon his right cheek. Then he tilted his head to the other side as another three triangular stripes appeared upon his left cheek. Then, he bent his head forward, allowing the ethereal, ghostly, cyan cords to grow out from the back of his head, parting his green dreads. They rose up and stretched towards the ceiling and appeared to disappear into nothing. Kiryuu rose up off the floor, floating as if he was being suspended by the cords themselves. His body was outlined by a faint, blue glow. Most in the room looked on with wide, amazed eyes, though Megellan looked on calmly. Kiryuu raised his hands and the room itself just seemed to crumble and vanish, giving way to the blackness of space. All around them they could see stars, billions of stars.

"Nice little display, Kiryuu," began Halsey. "But I didn't come here for a light show."

Kiryuu turned and without a single word, pointed towards the expanse on the right. Halsey turned and everyone followed her. Slowly coming up from the right was a vast, metallic, purple-hued ship with blue lights along the detailing. It was long, its bow tipped with feelers while the aft was smooth and sharp. Halsey thought it looked like a cuttlefish. There were many more looking similar to it, but each having different shapes and designs roaming with it as they made their way through the stars.

"Those are the Reapers," said Kiryuu.

"Ships?" Halsey asked.

"No," said Alan. "They're not ships."

"If only it were that simple," said Megellan, shaking his head.

The ships suddenly collided with themselves, each one coming together to form into a massive metallic ball. Then, the ball morphed, growing three long necks topped with draconic heads. Powerful forelegs and hind legs grew out as the body shaped. Twin tails whipped about behind the thing and a pair of great bat wings spread wide. The purple colour brightened, becoming golden and the three-headed dragon roared, a bell-like call sounding in different pitches from each head. Halsey's eyes widened. Alan just fumed as he saw that familiar shape.

"Catherine, meet King Ghidorah," said Kiryuu. As if on command, King Ghidorah whipped about, bringing one massive head towards her. Halsey stepped back and Kelly and Mendez surrounded her in a protective formation. Kiryuu shook his head. "It's not real. He's not here."

"Monster Zero," said Halsey. "The Reapers are–"

"The most destructive and dangerous being in the galaxy," said Hackett. "From what Kiryuu has told ONI, the Reapers are him, segmented off, acting as a collective to his will."

"The Reapers and King Ghidorah," said Kiryuu. "King Ghidorah is the cause of all the Cycles of Extinction in this galaxy. He uses his Reaper forms to cover the galaxy and kill much faster than he normally would as one being. Better to divide your efforts than just strike one planet at a time. Very effective strategy."

King Ghidorah's form morphed again, his golden scales turning purple again as his form divided back into the Reaper ships once more.

"You've seen the Mass Relays," said Kiryuu. "King Ghidorah built them from parts of his body. The substance known as Element Zero is also bits and pieces of him scattered all around this galaxy. And we use King Ghidorah's bits and pieces unfortunately to get around faster in the galaxy than we would normally through slip-space." The scene changed as an image of a Mass Relay appeared, the glowing ball of energy pulsating in the centre of the alien tuning fork as a ship approached it. A tendril of light grabbed the ship and suddenly it vanished, being propelled out through the fork end.

"King Ghidorah built the Mass Relays as a means for us to travel through space and become dependent upon him," said Kiryuu. "Once we are dependent upon his power, he comes, shuts down the relays, traps us, and picks us off one by one–causing the Extinction."

"And we are currently trying to find ways of keeping that from happening," said Hackett. "We've been asking our manufactures like Saeder-Krupp to return back to the Shaw-Fujikawa Drives. However, that's gonna make us rather slow in getting around the galaxy again."

"The Sangheili High Council is placing a ban from any of their ships using eezo," said Kiryuu. "But they already don't want to be a part of the Citadel Races given they wish to keep their independence and their big ships." He dipped his head. "I'm inclined to agree with them now. The point is, we must minimise the usage of the Mass Relays. You see, you come in contact with anything that is a part of King Ghidorah, you risk losing yourself to him. It's what he wants. He wants us to use his technology, he even wants us to find it in hopes we would attempt to use it against him."

The space vanished, reforming the debriefing room again. Kiryuu lowered down to the floor and disconnected, any signs of Technomancy usage vanishing.

"I have been informed that Cerberus tried to take technology from the Collector Base," said Kiryuu. "The Collectors were agents of King Ghidorah. They raided human colony worlds, collecting humans."

"Why?" Halsey asked.

"To make them into a Human-Reaper," said Hackett. "Mr. Knight gave me the file on it before you all arrived. Unfortunately, we still cannot quite act on Cerberus and their leader. I've kept this information classified from many of our own higher-ups, whom I fear are sleeper agents for Cerberus."

"Human-Reaper?" Megellan asked. "Oh no." He looked absolutely horrified by the news. His glowing blue eyes lit up and he backed away, feeling weakened. "No, no, he couldn't be trying to–oh no. No!"

"What's wrong?" Kiryuu asked.

"Humans and Kethosians are the only ones capable of using Technomancy," said Megellan. "However, the Forerunners stole some of those abilities from us. How they stole it was because they have the ability to mutate their own bodies for specific functions. They took hold of cell samples from my people and were able to mutate their own bodies to utilize Technomancy. The ability to Connect comes from your DNA. Your people, many, many tens of thousands of years ago agreed to undergo augmentation for Technomancy usage when we were ready to give you the ability. Because of this, every human has the ability to use Technomancy once you are shown how to Connect. But if King Ghidorah was capturing humans to create this Human-Reaper–then–then he could have the power to access the Array and–oh no. He's trying to get Her! She's the thing he's been trying to absorb since he came here. If he gets to her, he will control all of us."

"Her who?" Hackett asked.

"Her being the Array," said Kiryuu. "I can't really say any more than that. The Array is the centre of all knowledge that has ever come to existence. If King Ghidorah accesses that, then he will know everything and he will control everything." He shook his head. "And he can do that through humans. Don't worry, Megellan. The base was destroyed and so was the Human-Reaper."

"Thank goodness," said Megellan. "But it doesn't stop King Ghidorah, not just yet. He may try again with other means. Trying to use King Ghidorah's technology will be disastrous on its own. I do not suggest any of you attempt to use it for your own advantage. Even if you think you could use it against him. The Forerunners made that same mistake which is why the Flood exists. You cannot control King Ghidorah."

"So, this is what's been going on while I was away," began Halsey. "The galaxy coming under siege. You've let things go to hell, Kiryuu."

Kiryuu growled: "I don't think you understand the full extent of what has been going on, Halsey. Ever since we made contact with the Citadel, it's been one problem after another. Telek helped us get to the Citadel, we thought that we would have some allies finally among other alien races; instead we were smacked with alien bureaucracy. Then Sovereign came and I discovered what the Reapers were. Every 40 thousand or so years, the Reapers come back to create their mass extinction. Actually what they do is absorb our DNA to make more Reapers. Like they were doing with the Human-Reaper. They would do that for all the sentient species of the galaxy."

"And by doing so, they will take away Free Will," said Megellan. "Everyone's right to be who and what they are. It's all about keeping Free Will strong. The right to choose is the greatest power of them all. Take away that, you take away hope."

Halsey shook her head. Kiryuu could read that she was not the least bit horrified or shocked, just annoyed. That woman could never be horrified or shocked.

"We've faced genocide before at the hands of the Covenant," she began. "And now we're facing genocide again–all because you had to listen to your drunken space pirate, Kiryuu."

"You blame this on me?" Kiryuu asked. "I didn't even know what the Reapers were until they showed up. Not even the Forerunners spoke of them." He turned to Megellan. "Why didn't they speak of them?"

"Corrupted data in the Array," said Megellan. "They didn't want any of their failings to come to light. However, my people have faced the Reapers since they first appeared 250 million years ago. Only two generations of my people." He scratched the back of his neck. "However, while the Reapers are relatively new to us, we've faced others that are just as bad before. My people's existence is to keep creatures from the Far Realm out of the universe so that they will not hinder the evolutionary path of other sentient beings." Megellan crossed his arms. "There will always be other monstrosities coming from that place. Even if we do get rid of the Reapers, the fight is never over. We believe She made it that way so that we can keep on our toes, grow ever stronger with each fight. My people keep advancing with each battle with those monsters. I suppose the theories on it are correct."

Kiryuu sighed: "An ongoing battle. Wonderful."

"You are not alone in the battle anymore," said Megellan.

That statement alone brought a smile to Kiryuu's face.

"No, not anymore." He cleared his voice. "Hackett, would you be so kind as to fill in anything I've missed with Dr. Halsey? I wish to have a nice chat with Alan Tyler."

"Of course," said Hackett. With that, he ushered Halsey, Mendez, and Kelly as well as the other Spartans out.

Kiryuu walked towards Alan and smiled. He then looked to Megellan and motioned for him to follow.

"You all are free to roam about," said Kiryuu to the rest of the _Serenity_ crew. "I just need to borrow Alan for a moment and Megellan. If you don't mind."

He took hold of Alan's shoulder.

"You need to see this," he said. And before Alan could say anything else, within a flash, Kiryuu, he, and Megellan had vanished. The next instant they were stood inside a vast chamber of black stone and golden, angular designs. Alan looked down upon the floor, turning in place. As he stepped, the floor rippled slightly, but it remained solid and firm despite it. He felt the ground quake slightly as heavy footfalls came close. Looking up, he noticed both Kiryuu and Megellan now in their true sizes. Megellan looked to be similar size to Kiryuu. Above them hung a high ceiling, golden and blue lights running along the gold plating. It looked strange and utterly alien. Though, he recognized the curly lettering along the walls as being what Megellan called the Blitzardi language, which served as the common language for all Kethosians due to Blitzardi rule. Kiryuu knelt down to Alan and then lowered a claw to him. Alan climbed in and Kiryuu slowly rose to his feet.

"Where are we?" Alan asked.

"We are inside the _Shi'lithra_," said Megellan. "The Battle Chariot of the Emperor."

Just then armoured guards wearing the familiar armour that Alan had seen Megellan wear the first time they met phased through the walls, causing the black stone to ripple. Electricity seemed to pass between them when they came through, lighting up the chamber in a brilliant golden glow.

"Blitzardi," said Megellan. "Imperial Honour guards." He then came to kneel upon his knees, bending low to the stony floor. "Excuse me."

Alan felt his heart tremble just for a brief moment as he watched the guards line the walls. Then, he saw one rather tall looking Precursor dressed in more ornate, angular armour walk towards them. He made both Kiryuu and Megellan look rather diminutive, Kiryuu's head barely even coming up to the Precursor's shoulder. His face was concealed behind the armoured, draconic helm. Golden brown hair flowed down, bundled up into dreadlocks and cascaded down his back. They were tied in ornaments and various bobbles that glowed blue. Guards stood in front and behind him. They turned and took side positions around the centre Precursor.

"Y sey sah," said the centre Precursor in the ornate armour.

"Hu sey sah," Megellan replied. "Ru'hashi."

The Precursor started laughing, building a deep chuckle. He lowered an armour claw and motioned for Megellan to rise. The Lengodo came to his feet, looking up at him. The other Precursor raised his claw and pressed a depression in his armour. His helm peeled back from his face and then the armour began to fold away, piece by piece until the Precursor was revealed. Standing in luxurious robes of scarlet, violet, and royal blue was a coppery-golden giant with a similar mixture between an Eastern Dragon and a wolf. Branched horns of gold grew out from his head. A pair of broad gold wings with ruby membranes folded gracefully to his back. Coppery, fleshy tendrils grew out from his upper lip. His tail was lined with a twin row of spines and tipped with two spikes that strangely looked polarized like that of an electrical plug. Electricity seemed to spark up and down between the spines. Alan could smell a faint scent of ozone about the creature, and a charge in the air. Even without the armour, the Blitzardi was still massively tall; Alan figured this Precursor could easily break even Kiryuu in half. The gold and copper Kethosian's eyes glowed blue much like Megellan's signalling his connection to the Array. Three pairs of black stripes lined his cheeks and the blue white cords hung loosely under his heavy mane. In his bangs were two broad stripes of white hair, giving him a rather wizened appearance. The Kethosian laughed and opened his arms wide, gathering Megellan up in them and hefting the smaller Lengodo up off the floor in a great, welcoming hug. Megellan laughed with him.

"You old bastard!" he began now in English. "I've missed you!"

"I never knew how much!" Megellan said. He looked down at Alan just as the Blitzardi let him go, lowering him to the floor. "Alan! I would like you to meet Emperor Xi Kedzuel Draconis. The current ruler of my species and two galaxies. Three if you actually count this one."

"Four, actually," said Kedzuel. "And a few outer clusters. No thanks to my megalomaniacal uncle. He just couldn't stop at one. But we'll stick to two since the legalities on Kethosian ownership of this galaxy are up to debate again. Given we've not been back here in a hundred thousand years. I think that leaving it to its own devices means we don't own it anymore."

Kedzuel lowered himself to Kiryuu's claw and to the tiny mutant standing with wide eyes as he came to him.

"He is Blitzardi, Alan," said Megellan. "They are the military backbone of my people."

"Kedzuel," began Kiryuu. "This is Alan Tyler. He is the one who saved Megellan from Halo."

"Hello," said Kedzuel. "I am very grateful for what you've done for my old friend."

"Uh, you're welcome," said Alan. "Um, Your Highness."

"Call me Kedzuel."

He leaned away only to elbow Megellan right in the ribs. Megellan growled, leaning over, holding to his side.

"You didn't even call, Mel," he said. "Gone a week and you don't even call."

"A week?" Alan asked. "He was gone–"

"Kethosian perception of time," said Megellan. "Only a week passed for me while I was there whereas life times passed for you." He turned to Kedzuel. "I had to do something. But I hear you let everything go to hell afterwards. Explain that, Kedz."

Kedzuel rolled his eyes just as he heard the sound of a panel drop from the ceiling, crashing on the floor just left of him. He snorted, crossing his arms.

"That doesn't sound good," said Megellan.

"Rur letho le!" Kedzuel called, barking out his command to a guard. "Ch'ga yakko!"

The guard nodded, swiftly leaning down to pick up the panel that dropped and picked it up. She slowly began to walk up the walls, nothing but the surface keeping her stable and finally rounding to the ceiling, setting the panel back into the hole. An orange beam shot out from her index claw and she began to weld the plate back into place. As soon as the panel was set, she kicked off the ceiling and landed back to the ground.

"Rada ho," she called. Kedzuel lifted a claw in a dismissal gesture.

"They don't make them like they used to," he said. His eyes came back Alan. "As you can see, we're working as hard as we can to get this old hunk of junk back together."

"This ship is one of the ships responsible for keeping the Reapers out of the galaxy, Alan," said Kiryuu. "When the Kethosians left the Milky Way Galaxy for Andromeda, they started their Cycles of Extinction."

"What I want to know is why you left in the first place," said Alan, putting his claw on his hip. "Meaning no disrespect, but we could have really used your help these last few million years."

"We never meant to leave the galaxy," began Megellan. "But all those who were not as technologically advanced as us started revering us as if we were gods. That was one of the reasons why we had to leave. We assigned the humans to the job of protecting the galaxy until the Usurpers stole that charge."

"And then my uncle went mad with power and started one war after another; we were left in a devastated state," said Kedzuel. "I've been trying to pick up the pieces since then." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "We forgot what was important and started turning upon ourselves instead and our society has been suffering since." He gave a shrug. "I don't even know how this Citadel Council Kiryuu and Malcho have spoken about will even take our return. We don't intend on joining it, though; our society is beyond their understanding. But if we are going to act within your galaxy and help with your fight against the Reapers, we need to make some sort of move to let them know we are here when we are ready for them to know we are here."

"It'd have to be something pretty damn spectacular," said Alan, shaking his head. "They've spent the last two years pretending the Reapers don't exist. They know full well what they are, but they want to 'prevent panic', to put it in their words." He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"As much as we don't want to cause any chaos as well," said Kedzuel. "I'm inclined to agree with them on the 'prevent panic' part. Sometimes mistakes happen when irrational people act."

"One of the reasons why Kedzuel's people have to act in secret for now," said Kiryuu. "If the Council knew that we are stealing resources in order to rebuild the ships, they would be furious."

"But you guys are rebuilding your ships here, right?" asked Alan. "Megellan told me the whole story. When we've got those ready will we even need the Council?"

"I'd say we would need their opinion on the situation more than ever," said Megellan.

"As I stated, technically, this galaxy belongs under my rulership," said Kedzuel. "You, your planet, this Citadel Council, the Sangheili, and many others, whether you know it or not, are my charges. Before we left, as you may have heard, to keep our resources stocked, we mined planets regardless to whether or not sentient life was on it. If it was, we would ask first, well, most of the time. It depended on the current Emperor. Some Emperors felt it was their 'divine' right to take your resources. Khan was one of those Emperors. I'm more the asking type." He scratched his furry chin. "Though there are planets without life on them for us to mine, many of these planets still fall within the jurisdiction of this Council and other sentient species. If one of these species finds us stripping that world bare, questions will rise, fingers pointed, and we would be in more trouble than we plan on."

"And the last thing we want to do is to show them the full might of the Kethosian empire," said Megellan. "We want to do things diplomatically. But there is also another reason why we want to involve your Council and anyone else willing to help."

"The protection of the galaxy shouldn't be left to anyone in particular," said Kedzuel. "If it is, all other 'lower' lifeforms will come to depend on that one society. It'll get to the point where you can't even tie your own shoes without calling upon the 'Guardian' species for help. And that creates stagnation. In some ways, my uncle was correct in having us all leave, but the method he did it was rather–shocking to the system. But if everyone is involved, everyone sees how important protecting this galaxy is, then we all learn to rely on each other rather than just one species who just so happens to have the better toys." He shifted his weight, placing his claws behind his back. "We may not share our technology with the other races, but we will share the responsibility. The fight against the Reapers is everyone's fight."

Kedzuel stepped back and opened up his arms. Bolts of lightning raced up and down his forearms and forked and splintered up, sizzling across the surface of the walls and ceiling. The lightning appeared to strike the honour guards, but they made no movements to block it. In fact, it seemed they were enjoying the display. Panels began to move and shift, filing themselves along the walls as a vast window opened up showing a spectacular view. Kiryuu brought Alan over to the window and what lay before them was the surface of the Earth. Down below Alan could see North America turning as it came into view. Alan's eyes widened, Kedzuel's massive ship was in orbit. A couple of UNSC ships floated on past the window but they took no notice of the alien ship watching them.

"They can't see us," said Kedzuel. "We are out of phase with reality here. Your ships will just pass through without even noticing us. But if we drop the cloak, what a fright we will cause." He looked back to the others. "This ship is almost repaired. I say we have a week left to work on it. Little wires here and there to solder. That sort of thing. But the other ships are still being repaired. I have them all in this system. It is maintaining the maintenance of these ships that is the problem. Even after we win the war, I will still need to have my people mine for resources. I would much rather not do it secretly. I wish to do it with the full confidence of the other races. And we want to build a new relationship with the species that live in this galaxy like we have before. To do that, we need to speak to centres of intergalactic governments like this Council."

"If we want to keep this galaxy safe," began Kiryuu. "I think working together with each other would be very important. No secrets should be between us."

Alan sighed, looking out of the window as North America slowly passed by beneath him. He was thinking about all of the people he had met out there in the galaxy, all of the alien species he had encountered. King Ghidorah and his Reapers were a threat to all of them, not just to the human race. Before this moment he had to admit to himself that he had never truly understood the scale of the fight ahead. He knew that Technomancers could potentially do anything, but Kedzuel's words rung around in his head. He understood now that it was arrogant of him to think for even a second that they should only rely on Technomancy, or be reliant on any single method to defeat the Reapers; that was the kind of mistake that was leading the Illusive Man down his dark path. He pictured the faces of everyone he had met on his travels, and he understood that they could not do this alone.

"Agreed," he said, turning back to face the towering trio. "The Council will take a lot of convincing, but we do have friends out there we can trust. I should put you in touch with Commander Kaelyn Shepard; she's the reason we're not facing the prospect of a Human Reaper, and she's got a long list of contacts we can make use of. Bear in mind it's not just the Council races and the other Citadel races we have to convince. We've got the Krogans, for one thing, and we'll have to get the Quarians and the Geth on the same side somehow as we'll need their fleets, though frankly that's asking for a miracle. I'm not confident anything could convince the Batarians to fight alongside us, though; they really have it in for humans." He folded his arms, his expression resolute. "We've got to start doing this while we've still got time, and as soon as we've got something concrete to go on we've got to get everyone involved in this fight talking in the same room. It's not gonna be easy, though; there's a lot of bad blood out there."

"Much of that bad blood," began Kiryuu, "I had a hand in creating. Most of it started when Admiral Hood suggested I should be an ambassador on the Citadel. Then when I started finding out about the Reapers and the truth behind them, out of fear that they would label me a conspirator, I had to keep some things from them. But that did not sit with the Council either. Ever since then, many have had little faith in me."

"I see," said Kedzuel, sighing in dismay. "This is most troubling."

"And now we are keeping ourselves secret," said Megellan. "A part of me right now wants to shout out to Erde-Tyrene that we have return, Kedzuel."

Kedzuel shook his head, his brow furrowed, the ornate beads in his mane jingling.

"I think we need to broaden our range," he began. "Bring more people in who we can trust." He looked down at the smaller mutant in Kiryuu's claws. Then, he turned to Megellan. "What do you suggest?"

"Alan Tyler's superior, the Sangheili Telek 'Heros may be one," said Megellan.

"Actually, I was about to suggest that," said Kiryuu. "If you haven't told him already, Alan, now would be a good time. Let him and his Shipmasters know, but only them for now. He is good at keeping secrets. I on the other hand will start working with President Mendoza and UN Secretary-General Ramalho." He dipped his head to Kedzuel. "I will do my best to ease the blow of your presence here, Your Majesty. We need to start preparing as soon as possible."

Kedzuel nodded.

"Alan," began Kiryuu. "As soon as you have to report in to Telek, if he makes any question as to why the Precursors haven't shown up, tell him they have, but for now are keeping a very low profile so as not to frighten the galaxy while they prepare for the Reapers arrival."

"I think I can do that," Alan said.

"Good," said Kiryuu. "I will keep you informed of our progress here as well. Once we have the _Shi'lithra_ ready for a proper shake-down, we should be ready to reveal to the Council our intentions. I think demonstrating the power of this ship should be enough to give them a good eye-opener."

"This ship?" Kedzuel asked with a chuckle. "It would be like giving them a nice cold shower to wake them up. All I would have to do is drop the cloak. And if you give me the coordinates, I can be at the Citadel in a second."

Kiryuu chuckled.

"Alright then," said Alan, clapping his hands together. "In the meantime, I'll get out there and see if there are any other leads we can chase. I can't help but feel we haven't seen the last of Cerberus, for one thing; somebody's got to make sure they behave themselves. Let me know as soon as you guys are ready to move forward. _Serenity_ and I will come running."

Kiryuu rumbled when he heard the word Cerberus and his lip curled into a sneer.

"Just when I get close enough to even so much as learn the name of the Illusive Man, he slips away from me," he said. "He and I are two chess players in a constant stalemate. Someday, I am going to take him down. I am glad that Shepard made the right choice and those who worked for Cerberus under her command have come to trust her more than the Illusive Man." He looked to Kedzuel. "I will contact Shepard and personally introduce you to her, Emperor Kedzuel. I think if I contact her first and then you follow me would be the best route."

"Good idea," said Kedzuel. "I'd hate to be on the bad side of another potential ally. Mel, stay with Alan on his ship. He could use your expertise. And I will keep you up to date on the progress of the repairs."

"Are you sure you don't need me here to see the final preparations, Kedzuel?" asked Megellan.

"I'm sure. Give me some credit, will you? I know I'm not the science type like you are, but I think I can work a welder just as good as anyone else."

Megellan shook his head: "No you can't, you're all thumbs when it comes to the welder. The _Shi'lithra_ will have all sorts of scuff marks and hard gashes by the time you are done with the repairs."

The Blitzardi laughed.

"Oh, and one more thing, Captain," said Kedzuel all of a sudden. "Your grandfather has told me much about the ship you travel in. I have heard that a journey on the _Serenity_ is like a journey back through time. Like Megellan, I have a fondness for the pioneer vessels that first carried all civilisations amongst the stars. May I perhaps ride as a passenger on your ship someday?" There was an odd look of child-like glee on Kedzuel's face, as if he was about to open his presents on Christmas morning.

"Ooookay..." he muttered, his eyes flicking to the ceiling and his mouth twisting into a smirk as he wondered if the 'Emperor' part of Kedzuel's name was a nickname rather than a title. "No time like the present, I guess. Who knows when you'll get another chance, right?"

"Awesome," said Kedzuel, grinning broadly.


	2. The Royal Tour

**The Royal Tour**

A moment later, Kiryuu, Alan and Megellan appeared back in the ONI office foyer. Kedzuel had said that he would go on ahead to the _Serenity_ while Alan picked up the rest of his crew. Given Kedzuel's eagerness to be on the ship, Alan couldn't help but wonder if he had made a bad decision by allowing him to do so; he half-expected the Precursor to have taken half the ship apart just to see how it worked. The first thing he saw upon warping back into the foyer was the ship's crew, who were caught completely by surprise when their captain appeared out of thin air.

"Are we leaving now, Captain?" asked Nicole, once she had overcome her shock. Looking at the faces of each of his crew, Alan got the impression that none of them really wanted to travel just yet. Recent events had been very trying for them, and it showed in their faces as they all looked exhausted. While Alan himself felt more galvanised into action by his talk with Kedzuel and everything he had learned, he knew that if he pushed his crew too hard they would burn out, and he didn't want that for them.

"Look," he said to them, "it's been a really bad couple of weeks for all of us. I say we take some shore leave first. We'll head for London, see if we can be there for whatever the gargoyle equivalent of a funeral is. It might help us a bit before we go doing anything else." The others nodded, Nicole and Call even looking slightly relieved. The brief silence that followed was suddenly broken when Gillian let out a loud sneeze.

"You didn't need to be out in the rain for so long," said Nicole, sighing at the teenager who was now shivering and sniffling. "Looks like it's chicken soup and bed rest for you." Looking towards the doors, Alan saw that the rain was still pelting down outside, the drops bouncing off of the concrete in the courtyard.

"Gather close to me," said Megellan, shaking his head with a smile. "We might as well spare ourselves from getting any more soaked than we are." He stepped forwards into the middle of the group, Alan moving to join them. Turning around, he saw Kiryuu looking at the group with a smile on his face, his back straight and his claws behind it. For some reason, to Alan's mind he looked the image of the proud father.

"Alan," he began. "Things look their darkest, but remember to always look for the silver lining. Nicole, Dorva, Call, take care of yourselves. Things will get better. I promise." Kiryuu then turned to Gillian. "I hoped you would stay here with me so that I may teach you how to control your powers, but you have a better teacher than I could ever be." He came to Megellan. "Don't worry; I'll keep my eye on him."

Megellan laughed: "He has a habit of wanting to explore." Then, he leaned down to Kiryuu's audio sensor. "Luckily Blitzardi can take any form they want, so it would be easy for him to leave and not be spotted. However, it would be easy for you to lose track of him."

"I will make sure he won't leave my sight," said Kiryuu. "I will find babysitting the Emperor of the Known Universe will be rather entertaining." He turned back to Alan again. "Alan, be careful out there. I do worry about you. Keep in touch. I'm here, not just as a source for information or a person to send you on you next job. I hope these years have made you think of me as family. You should just call some time, just to tell me how you're doing."

Alan nodded, though he didn't have time to say much else as he felt a tugging sensation on him. The next instant he found himself back in the _Serenity_'s cargo bay, close to the airlock. The sounds of the rain pelting the hull soon returned to him, and he took a moment to look around to get his bearings. Instantly his eyes fell on a figure he recognised to be Kedzuel. Rather than wearing his grand robes or armour, however, he was dressed in a very casual-looking T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, something that Alan noticed Kedzuel had that Megellan did not. Along Kedzuel's finely toned forearms were four spines of sharp onyx. Most disconcertingly, however, he was holding a large green gun that resembled a rocket launcher with a laser sight. This was a modified Spartan Laser, or 'BFG', as the group called it, that anyone could hold, and the Blitzardi was holding it and examining it from every angle, a look of boyish glee on his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nicole shouted, striding up towards Kedzuel and looking very angry. Judging from the stunned expressions of the rest of the crew, she had not noticed what he was yet. "How the fuck did you get in here?! And put that down... at..."

Her voice trailed off when she was only two feet away, her eyes widening and her mouth hanging open in shock. She looked between Kedzuel and Megellan, only now recognising the physical similarities between them. Kedzuel, for his part, just looked at Nicole with a polite smile.

"Malcho built this, didn't he?" Kedzuel asked. "I can tell. He was always quite the tinkerer." The Blitzardi threw the Spartan Laser up over his shoulder, looking down the sight. "This is a nice fit."

"Good God, Kedzuel," said Megellan. "Put that down!"

"Could we go to a range?" Kedzuel asked. "I would love to give this thing a good firing." He laid it flat across and flicked out his index finger. A golden spark of lightning traced up and down his finger as he pointed it at the surface of the gun. "I could give it a nice upgrade."

"Don't," said Megellan. "The last time you upgraded a weapon, it blew up in your face."

Kedzuel lowered the BFG and let it down against his digigrade legs: "No, the last time I upgraded a weapon, it blew up in the face of that Rathanki as it was supposed to." He looked over to the others who just stared in bewilderment and grinned. "It's a trap!" He picked up the laser again. "My usual upgrades are rather handy. I could increase the range of its firing power, increase power cell capacity-"

"It's fine as it is," interrupted Megellan.

"Suit yourself," Kedzuel shrugged. He then came to Nicole and handed the weapon back to her. The Spartan took it and lowered it down to the side. He dipped his head. "You are Nicole-458. Malcho told me a lot about you. He is a very old friend of mine. I think since we returned to Erde-Tyrene, he kept praising your achievements to me. You've made the old dragon proud."

"How do you know Malcho?" Nicole asked.

"Malcho had a crush on his little sister," said Megellan.

Kedzuel laughed: "Yup." He cleared his throat. "Long story, very, very long story." He turned to Nicole again and then dipped his head. "In many ways, I am like you. We Blitzardi are genetically augmented through our breeding programs and then when we get into the military, we are further augmented through the Array and various cybernetic surgeries and chemical enhancements." He flexed a bicep, allowing it to bulge out against his golden coppery scales, tightening the short sleeve of his shirt. "Even the nobility is expected to be so heavily augmented from head to toe to the point where you could throw me out the airlock and I'll survive the vacuum without a combat skin."

Alan looked at his crew. Dorva looked amazed, Call bewildered, while Gillian sneezed again before looking politely curious. He couldn't help feeling a slight thrill when he knew something and saw someone else discover it for the first time, as he enjoyed the thrill of discovery and loved seeing it on others.

"Shipmaster..." mumbled Dorva, hardly daring to breathe. "Is he...?"

"Yes, he is, Dorva," said Alan, nodding, moving to stand beside Nicole and turning back to the others. "I know I should've said something sooner, but I couldn't resist doing this to see the looks on your faces. Everyone, let me introduce Xi Kedzuel Draconis, Emperor of the Kethosi."

"Hello," said Kedzuel.

"I thought the Precursors and their emperor were still stuck in the Andromeda Galaxy," said Call. "What is he doing here?"

"Well," began Megellan. "Thanks to Malcho, my people have been slowly moving themselves here."

"For the last couple of years," began Kedzuel. "We've been transporting our ships to your system."

"Where are your ships?" Dorva asked. "Surely we would have seen large ships in Earth's orbit."

"You can't see them," said Megellan. "They are currently cloaked. Our cloaking devices are a bit more advanced than yours. For now, no ship can detect them."

"And that's all that you really need to worry about," said Kedzuel. "We don't want to upset your governments with our presence. So, we have not shown ourselves just yet. We will very soon. I have no intentions of keeping my people secret for long and we do want to make as many friends as we can." He placed his claws together in front of his muscular chest and his onyx-coloured talons curled. "But as to why I'm here." He shrugged. "I wanted to see your ship. This is a neat ship."

"Neat..." breathed Call, holding a hand up to her head. "He said the ship's neat..." Her shock wasn't so much that anyone thought well of the _Serenity_, but rather that such a being would use such an everyday phrase.

"It's alright, guys," said Alan. "Just head back to your stations and prep for departure." When Gillian let out another sneeze, he added, "Nicole, fix Gillian up with some chicken soup. I think we have some in the pantry somewhere, though I never thought we'd actually use it."

"You got it, Captain," said Nicole, apparently glad to be coping with something more mundane than Precursors. She walked over to Gillian and gently wrapped her arm around here. "Come on, kid, let's get you back to your old self." She gently led the shivering teenager back to her cabin. Alan couldn't say for certain if Gillian was shivering from the cold or from the fact she was being touched. The crew knew how sensitive she was to physical contact, so most of the time they avoided it. As the others went back to their posts, Alan saw Kedzuel walking beside Megellan with his arm around his shoulder.

"Well," he said, "old friend, tell me about what's happened to you over the past week! It feels like an eternity since we spoke last!" He turned his head to look back at Alan. "You don't mind if we do some catching-up before I tour the ship, do you?"

"No, go ahead," said Alan, waving his arm. "We don't need to be anywhere right now." He followed the two Kethosi through to the common area, which contained a sofa, some chairs, a coffee table and a Shufflepuck table. Shufflepuck was an alien version of glide hockey, one which administered an electric shock to a player through the paddle if the opponent scored a point. Kedzuel and Megellan sat on the sofa, stretching and relaxing, while Alan sat on one of the chairs. It was a surreal sight to him, seeing these two members of this ancient, highly-advanced and super-powerful race hanging around and looking casual, as if they were merely in the local pub on a Saturday night. Kedzuel turned to Megellan, leaning back on the sofa and grinning broadly.

"So, tell me about you trip," he said.

"What part?" Megellan asked. "The part where I was attacked by the Usurpers, or the part where I was captured by the Usurpers and made a prisoner for over 50 thousand years?"

"I just can't believe you got yourself captured," said Kedzuel, leaning over and shaking his head.

"No, it should be, 'I can't believe Megellan isn't Kedzuel'," said Megellan annoyingly. "Because I'm not you. You would have kicked the asses of every Forerunner in the galaxy. Me? I got captured." He shrugged. "You know, I'm a squishy scientist. You like to slam your head against a concrete wall on a daily basis to make it move. I'm surprised you don't have a concussion yet. I'm not you."

"I never try to make you me."

Megellan took in a deep breath: "We were so close to the cure when the Forerunners came. So very close. We were so close to eradicating the Forerunner's mistakes, their arrogance in thinking they could use the Hydra against himself. They played into his hands. And then the Didact and his forces came to Charum Hakkor. We did our best to defend the base against him, but we were outnumbered. The San'Shyumm had surrendered first but we kept fighting." He sighed. "The Didact took us. I heard what he did to the humans when he found out what they did to erase all evidence of the cure. He turned them into conscripts, downloaded their consciousnesses into data. He tried his best to do that to me because I had worked on the project, but my will was stronger. So, he sent me to one of their Halos and I was a prisoner." His eyes focused upon Kedzuel, his face growing dark. "He told me what his Lifeworkers did to the rest of humanity. He showed me the images. Those bastards devolved the People of Erde-Tyrene, taking away their memories of how to use the Array. Our chosen species reduced to–hunters and gatherers whose weapons were nothing more than sticks and stones. None of them had memories of who they once were. It was painful to look at. He said he could not understand why we chose them. Humans, they were so rash, so bigoted, so xenophobic. He honestly believed they would be the end of the galaxy. When I finally met him again, I told him that the reason why we chose the humans was because they were so much like the Blitzardi. I had not chosen them, the Blitzardi did."

Kedzuel looked to see Nicole walking down the stairs with a tray, on which was a bowl full of chicken soup. She carryied it to one of the passenger cabins. His eyes narrowed in concern.

"They are like the Blitzardi," he said. "I've read over the files on the Spartan project that Malcho was forced to be a part of. Choosing children whose genetics were the best of the best, augmenting them cybernetically and chemically, training them for war. It's what we did. We were so bad at it that we threw any moral or ethical problems over eugenics out the door. Inferior bloodlines were neglected while superior ones were promoted. It was a testament to the arrogance of my own race, that idiotic belief that we are superior because we made ourselves out to be that way." He sighed. "Hell, they treated me like garbage because of who my father was, because they thought I got the worst traits that a Blitzardi ever could get. And then I took out the best of the best because I pushed myself, I made myself the best of the best. And everyone thought that I had become more than what Khan was bred to be. He had the superior speed, I had the superior strength. And I took him down. But they are much like us." He playfully punched Megellan in the side of his arm. "So, what did you do to the Didact after you got out?"

"I chopped his head off," said Megellan, grinning.

Kedzuel let loose a hearty laugh. He threw back his head, every muscle in his body jiggling with his laugh.

"I asked him if his head would roll like Khan's head did," said Megellan.

"Did it?" Kedzuel asked.

"No," said Megellan. "A disappointment."

The Blitzardi laughed again. He slapped Megellan upon his back and the Lengodo grunted, leaning over and feeling the wind being knocked out from his lungs from the power of that slap.

"Oh the ferocity!" Kedzuel said. "If only I was there."

"You would have ended his life in two seconds," said Megellan.

"No. I would have let you still fight him, Mel. He captured you, he dishonoured you. You deserved to kill him. I would have just watched and enjoyed every moment of it. You mother's side really came out then, didn't it?"

"Much," said Megellan.

Kedzuel got up off the couch and placed his huge claws upon his hips: "You've made the Emperor proud, Megellan J'rasai. I'm just disappointed that I wasn't there to see it."

"If he would have been allowed to live," began Megellan as he rose up. "It would have spelled out much trouble for the humans. We would have one more enemy to vanquish."

"Then I am glad you got rid of him when you did," said Kedzuel. "Now our efforts can be focused upon the Reapers and nothing else. Right now, we can't afford to waste resources."

Megellan took in a deep breath and looked up at the much taller Precursor: "How is Kethoi? It's been a long time since I've seen the homeworld."

"The sun is still burning bright," said Kedzuel. "Though most of us left it to find resources. I've left it in the care of Nercine. There's nothing to worry about."

"How did you get the Council to agree to you coming back here?" Megellan asked.

Kedzuel huffed, crossing his arms. He closed his eyes and snorted, his lip curling in disgust.

"I kissed Serina's feet," he said. "And gave her everything she wanted. Except the throne."

"That must have hurt," said Megellan.

"Does it matter?" Kedzuel said as he walked forward. He leaned up against a wall. "I'm here, aren't I? Whatever sacrifices made were worth it. But when I get back, I'm going to give that bitch the ass-kicking she deserves. Nobody humiliates me."

"Someday I am going to lock you two in a room and have you settle your differences," said Megellan.

Kedzuel chuckled: "We'd probably kill each other before that happens."

"Shipmaster?" a voice said from the door leading to the cargo bay. Alan rose from his seat and saw that it was Dorva. "Sorry to interrupt, but Call wanted to know what we are waiting for. I don't know why she didn't use the intercom; I think she assumed only you were allowed to use that."

"It's my fault, Dorva 'Elus," said Kedzuel. "I was borrowing your engineer for a spot of reminiscing. Now that that's done though," he continued, clapping his hands together, "how about we go do some sight-seeing? I've been away from this galaxy for a very long time, and I want to see how much things have changed. That is if you don't mind giving me a little tour?"

"I would not mind... um... Your Highness," stammered Dorva, diverting his eyes away from Kedzuel. "Though I wouldn't dare to speak for the Shipmaster."

"Please," said Kedzuel, his eyebrow arching and holding a hand up. "'Your Highness' is what my uncle was called. I'm just plain old Kedzuel."

"Of course," said Dorva, turning to Alan. "I thought we were heading to London to oversee Alistair's passing with his clan?"

"That's true," said Alan, scratching his chin. "I can't see it being held for a few days yet, though. That's enough time to get us at least out to the Citadel and back." He turned to Kedzuel, nodding. "It's like I said; who knows when you'll get another chance, right?"

"That's the spirit!" said Kedzuel, grinning broadly. "And don't worry. We'll be home in plenty of time to pay respects to your friend." He then turned to Megellan with a sly smile. "Megellan, to your post!"

"Alan's the captain of this ship, not you," said Megellan, shaking his head and sighing. "In the interests of us actually getting anywhere, though, I'll head to the engine room." With that he sauntered up the stairs, Kedzuel following behind him looking like an over-excited puppy. Dorva went to the infirmary to check that the supplies were secure, while Alan poked his head into Gillian's cabin. He found the teenager lying in bed, with a tray of chicken soup resting in front of her, while Nicole was sat at the bedside.

"How's our patient doing?" asked Alan with a smile. Gillian only answered by giving a thumbs-up.

"I had her checked up in the infirmary, just to be on the safe side," said Nicole. "Nothing more than a common cold. The Precursors didn't happen to find a cure for that, did they?"

"Remind me to ask," said Alan. He heard a low hum from above his head as the engine started into life. "You might want to make sure that soup doesn't spill; we'll be taking off soon."

"Got it," said Nicole, giving a quick salute as Alan headed upstairs to the engine room. It was a small space, with the engine taking up most of the room, though for a reason Alan could never work out there was also a hammock in the room pressed flat against the wall. The cover of the engine had been slid back, revealing a rotating drum with various wires, circuit boards, tubes, cables and metal plates attached. Megellan was standing over the engine, while Kedzuel was laid on the floor underneath it, his legs and tail sticking out.

"Like a blast from the past," he said.

"Tell me about it," said Megellan. "Makes me feel like we are taking our much faster engines for granted."

"Don't tell me you've upgraded the ship," said Kedzuel. "Is it as fast as mine yet?"

"I haven't had time to," said Megellan. "We immediately came back here after what had happened."

"I see," said Kedzuel. He stared at the engine, listening to it hum. "So much we've lost in the many millions of years after we've hit the peak. We need to go back to engines like these, you know. Just in case we run into some problems again. Can't rely on the Array for everything, you know."

Once Kedzuel was finished examining the engine, Megellan pressed a button and the protective cover slid back into place. Alan led them both down the hall and into the dining area, complete with its wooden dinner table and chairs, walls painted a cheerful yellow colour, and small kitchen and lounge areas. Alan remembered how Telek once compared the dining area to something from the Waltons' house, but Alan always felt reassured that he took at least one part that resembled normal life on Earth wherever he went.

"It's mostly protein bricks and other supplements we have to get by on, I'm afraid," said Alan, looking morosely at the kitchen cabinets. "Nicole assures me she can cook, but unless you can get back to Earth or to the Citadel decent ingredients are hard to come by. We can't take a lot of foodstuff from other planets because it's lethal to humans, Sangheili or both. I heard rumours about one poor sod that tried Krogan ryncol on a dare and ended up literally rotting his insides."

"Sounds like a challenge," said Kedzuel. "Mel, you remember during the rebellion when I gutted that Tarlax in the snow storm on Avarus III?"

"We were near half frozen to death and starving," said Megellan. "A Tarlax, a big, woolly creature twice as big as our natural sizes, came running up and Kedzuel took him down with one slice. We cooked up a fire and started roasting Tarlax hinds."

"And intestines," said Kedzuel.

"And eyeballs," said Megellan. "Then we started getting low on food again. All we had were the bones to make soup out of and–Tarlax testicles."

"I dared you first," said Kedzuel. He started laughing when Megellan turned a darker shade of green.

"It was salty," he said. "And chewy. But we did what we had to do to survive."

"You looked like you were about to unload your gizzard," Kedzuel said, laughing heartily. "But if you wonder what we Kethosi eat regularly, there are these giant sandworms on our homeworld. Best thing I can describe is they taste like that bird you humans normally eat with a slight citrus taste to it."

"Chicken," said Megellan. "Chicken is the bird."

"Chicken," said Kedzuel. "That's it. Kethosians are mostly carnivores by choice, but we can live off of bricks if we need to. Don't worry. I've had worse. Just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I'm above eating processed consumables. However, we are omnivores by nature."

"Which means we eat anything," said Megellan. "And when I mean we eat anything, I mean we eat anything."

"Dirt," said Kedzuel. "Rocks, crystals, metals. We can even eat lead, which is poisonous for you humans to even swallow. When you get to be as big and as numerous as us, minerals straight from the ground are just as good as flesh or vegetables. And Krogan ryncol sounds like something interesting to try. I bet my stomach can take it." He scratched his chin. "I think the only things we can't process are the radioactive metals. Give us indigestion."

Beyond the dining hall was the hallway to the bridge, which was lined with the five crew cabins, and further down and up a short flight of steps was the bridge. Kedzuel peered around him excitedly, taking in the sights of the control consoles with the various scanners, lights and switches, as well as the two turret controls on the lower level below the window. Call was sat at the pilot's chair, going over the final checks before take-off. When asked if he could sit at the console to 'take in the atmosphere', Call let him do so.

"Look at all these buttons," he said.

"Your ship doesn't have controls?" Call asked as she looked over the controls.

"My ship relies on mental commands rather than physical," said Kedzuel. "It's how we integrate with it." He pulled out his cords. "Through the Array connection. But our starfighters do have steering controls. I was quite a pilot back in my youth." He then turned to look at Alan with a rather sheepish expression. "I don't suppose I could take her for a little spin, Captain?"

"Well..." mumbled Alan, looking a bit uneasy but not wanting to disappoint Kedzuel. "If you're sure you can fly her..."

"I'm sure I'll work it out," said Kedzuel. "Once I've gone through all the buttons and if the ship hasn't blown up by the time I do." He leaned back slightly when he noticed the appalled expression on Call's face.

"Don't even joke about a thing like that!" she gasped. "I'm still trying to calibrate that console to my preferences!"

"I promise I will not interfere with any of your settings," said Kedzuel, holding his palm outwards like a boy scout. "I have learned the basics of flying the ship from the Array; the rest I'll leave in your hands. Let me at least take her beyond the atmosphere."

When Call relented, backing away from the pilot's console with a worried expression, Kedzuel's hands became a blur of activity, flicking several switches and grabbing the control column as the twin jets sprang into life. There was a sudden lurch as the ship quickly lifted off the ground, which caused Call to stagger backwards onto Alan's lap.

"Takeoffs were never your strong point," said Megellan, as he hung onto the doorframe.

"Ah, shaddap," sneered Kedzuel, as the ship flew upwards through the drenched heavens. A few minutes passed where the ship went through the familiar ritual of rattling and shaking as it broke through Earth's atmosphere, and eventually the roaring and rattling noises were replaced by dead silence from outside, as _Serenity_ once again left her homeworld.

"If you don't mind," said Call, looking rather timid, "I'll take it from here. I need to practice this whole 'pilot' job."

"I understand, my dear," said Kedzuel, rising from his seat and placing a hand on Call's shoulder. "She does handle like a dream." As Call took her seat and grasped the control column, Kedzuel walked over to Alan.

"So then," he said, "tell me something about the peoples of this galaxy. I'd like to know what to expect when I meet them."

"Can't you look them up in the Array?" asked Alan, surprised that a Technomancer would even need to ask.

"I could," shrugged Kedzuel. "However, it would only give me an encyclopaedic description, like what you would find if you looked up the definition of a word in a dictionary."

"Remember how Ms. Grayson described me when we first met?" Megellan chimed in. "That's about the quality you can expect from looking something up in the Array."

"I prefer to get a more real-world perspective on these things," said Kedzuel.

"Okay," said Alan, trying to make himself comfortable in his seat. "Might as well start with the Council races. We've got the Asari first. They're the main diplomats and negotiators in disputes, though frankly I find most of them to be a bit up themselves. They're mono-gendered, so there's no such thing as a male Asari. They can reproduce with anyone, with any race of any gender, but their kids are always Asari; they just have a bit of the 'dad's' genetic code mixed in there. They're basically the aristocracy of the Council.

"Then we've got the Salarians; really crafty buggers who mostly do stealth and black ops work. Mega-smart, mind you, but most are complete weasels, always looking for an angle in how to turn things to their advantage. The Turians bring the main military might. Of the Council, they're the ones most mistrusting of Humanity, seeing how far we've risen through the Council's ranks as an act of favouritism. Don't be surprised if they feel the same way about how you chose humans to use Technomancy. I ought to introduce you to Councillor Valern, the professional sceptic, sometime."

"It could not be helped," said Kedzuel. "These Turians did not exist as a space-faring race when we were here. In fact, none of these races existed when we were here. They are all new."

"As far as the non-Council races go," Alan continued, "we have the Elcor, Volus and Hanar who have embassies on the Citadel. The Elcor look like huge apes and have to announce how they intended to express their spoken dialogue before speaking, since they don't use vocal chords among themselves. Not much to say there, but I've heard their military is like seeing living tanks in action. The Volus handle a lot of money matters, the profiteering little swindlers. If you want to upset one, just make fun of how he has to breathe deeply in his environment suit. The Hanar I have no idea what to say about, though I can tell you that they revere the Forerunners." He shook his head as he said that last statement and muttered, "The big stupid jellyfish."

"And they have their faith dreadfully misplaced," said Kedzuel.

"Most of the aliens out there don't have anything to do with the Council," Alan went on. "The Krogans got uplifted by the Turians and Salarians to fight these big bugs called Rachni, but same Turians and Salarians bombed them with the genophage, ensuring only one in a thousand kids survive birth, when they got too big for their boots. They should never have been uplifted before they were ready to use new tech responsibly, but what's done is done. They're a rowdy bunch who hate Turians and Salarians with a passion, and don't trust any other race. I can tell you from experience though that, if you can get them to trust you, they're handy to have on your side in a fight."

"Hmm, this might prove rather entertaining to visit them," said Kedzuel.

"The Quarians get treated like gypsies and vagabonds," said Alan. "The Council even threatened to bomb them off worlds they tried to settle a few times. They float about in the Migrant Fleet carrying a serious chip on their shoulder against AIs of any kind, so that makes relations with Earth awkward as we used to be led by an AI. To be fair they were almost wiped out by their own AI, the Geth, who have occupied the old Quarian homeworld. Then again the Quarians started all that trouble off by trying to blast the Geth into atoms when they started thinking for themselves. It's only recently that the Geth have made attempts to interact with organics again; the drone we call Legion is the key to getting them on our side, if we can find it. As for the Batarians... Well, let's just say I've never met a Batarian I liked, and they hate pretty much the rest of the galaxy, humans especially. On top of all that, a lot of people live out in the Terminus Systems, which doesn't have any kind of set law or unifying government, and they don't want anything to do with the Council at all."

"In short," Call chimed in when Alan was finished, "you'll have a hard time trying to get everyone together to fight the Reapers."

Kedzuel crossed his arms and shook his head.

"This is puzzling," he said. "I would much rather do things diplomatically, but it seems a few of these races might need the ole Blitzardi push in the right direction."

"Blitzardi push?" asked Call. "What is that?"

"You don't want to know," said Megellan.

Kedzuel chuckled: "There're two different versions of the Blitzardi push. We present ourselves to this council, show them the full might of the Imperium and demand order within all the space-fairing races and if not, we blast those who would oppose us to atoms, making that species extinct in the process, or we let the Reapers attack some of their worlds and then have them come and beg us for help. Some emperors were for the blasting, others were more for the begging." He shook his head. "Though given our current state and that we only have the ships we need to fight the Reapers here and not our full armada, we can't afford to do either in this case. We are only here to fight the Reapers and not the other species of the galaxy. If those races choose not to join in the fight, then my only recourse is to allow them to find their own way to handle the Reapers. We will only fight for those who are willing to help themselves and others, not the selfish species. Everyone has the right to choose. And those choices have consequences. If the consequence is they face the Reapers on their own, then so be it. Besides, no one will believe that we have the power we say we have unless they see us in action. Once these delinquent species see how much more successful the races that have our help are, they will be more inclined to assist. If they're not eradicated first by King Ghidorah, that is."

He knew what Alan was about to say next and he held up a commanding hand.

"It sounds harsh, I know," said Kedzuel. "But even if we present ourselves to these delinquent species, offering our service, their pride will get the best of them anyway and state we should not meddle in their affairs. And out of respect, we would leave them to their fates. And if they decide to join us after finding out they cannot cope alone, then they are welcome. I still intend to visit them for I will not rule out that option for them. I just know their reactions, similar reactions that many other races have done before. And I will not be so insulted if they say 'no'."

"Khan would," said Megellan.

"Yes, Khan would probably make them extinct because he has no need for delinquent races that cannot follow his orders. I'm not that way. But I don't have time to argue with them either. If they say 'no', then I will leave them. They can face the Reapers on their own. At this time we cannot waste resources, or energy on species that are not willing to help their neighbours out. If I had gotten here sooner, it wouldn't be that way, but we can only do so much with so little time."

Kedzuel leaned against the bulkhead and a rather fiendish grin grew upon his face.

"Tell me, Captain," he began. "Which of these races are the closest jump from Erde-Tyrene?"

"I'd say the Krogans," said Alan, studying a map of the galaxy on his console. "The Krogan DMZ's not far from here, and that's where we'll find their homeworld of Tuchanka. That's where Shepard's old friend Urdnot Wrex lives. He knows me, and he trusts Commander Shepard fiercely. Last time I checked, he was the leader of the Urdnot Clan. If Wrex can vouch for you to Shepard, then you most definitely will have her as an ally."

"Then we have an outlet," said Kedzuel. "And a possible ally to speak on our behalf. I'm guessing I might have to prove my worth to this Urdnot Wrex."

"Possibly," said Alan.

"They believe in strength above all else, and loyalty," said Call. "If you can prove yourself to Wrex, then you've got the attention of many Krogan."

"Then to Tuchanka we go!" said Kedzuel, puffing his chest out proudly. "I am up to any challenge this Wrex can give me."

Alan shook his head: "You might regret those words."

0

Tuchanka was a world barely capable of supporting life. About 2,000 Earth years before, when the Krogans first split the atom, they promptly instigated many planetary wars. The aftermath sent Tuchanka into a nuclear winter and destroyed most of their industrial base. While first contact with the Salarians had made resurgence possible, the genophage ensured that the Krogan population was in terminal decline, in spite of their long lifespans. Tuchanka itself seemed a fitting allegory for the Krogan race itself; it was a sea of bombardment craters and radioactive rubble, abandoned and remaining a symbol of a race that saw no future for itself.

The landing point was deep inside what looked like an old missile silo, scarcely two hundred feet in diameter. There was no way the _Serenity_ could have fitted inside, so Alan had left the ship in Megellan's hands while Call took him and Kedzuel down below the planet's surface in Shuttle 1. Such underground bunkers were the only habitable locations on the planet. A low howling sound filled the ears of everyone as they stepped out of the shuttle, caused by a vicious sandstorm that was blanketing the area up on the surface hundreds of feet above their heads. As they went down a short flight of steps leading down from the dais they had landed on, they saw several Krogans in the area, all of them glaring at the group with distrustful reptilian eyes. All except one who was entertaining an Asari visitor; Alan couldn't shake the feeling he had seen that couple before.

"Eyes straight ahead, alien," a Krogan suddenly barked from the large doorway leading into the main camp. "The Chief has demanded your presence in the main camp. Don't keep him waiting." As the group walked beyond the welcoming committee and down a ramp leading into a bunker, they heard voices coming from the other end of the passage below. Two Krogans were stood there, discussing how they were going to kill the Turians and Salarians if their population ever recovered.

"I now have the distinct feeling that allying with these people is a bad idea," muttered Kedzuel.

"I worry about Wrex," said Alan, as the trio marched down the long corridor. "He's got a hell of a job on his hands, trying to bring about change to a people that have gotten used to glorifying pointless violence and seeking revenge."

The group stepped through another large doorway into the main camp itself, which wasn't so much of a camp as a pile of rubble that was slightly more organised than the rubble on the surface. There were a few tables and chairs scattered about in a small area that resembled an open-air barbecue, some campfires dotted around and large gun turrets at one end. Just in front of the group was a small pit, in which Krogans had their trained varren (alien creatures which looked like a cross between dogs and lizards) fight each other in their version of cock-fighting. Hearing footsteps approaching them, Alan turned and saw a Krogan striding towards them, flanked by two guards. The Krogan was wearing silver and black ceremonial armour and had blood-red eyes, with scars running down from the red, crown-like bone plate on his head and down one side of his face. Alan smiled as he knew who this was, and the Krogan smiled in return as he held out a hand for Alan to shake.

"Alan Tyler," Urdnot Wrex grunted, shaking the mutant's claw firmly. "Always good to see ya."

"The feeling's mutual, Wrex," said Alan. He looked around the camp with a smirk on his face. "You could've tidied up a little since the last time I was here, though."

Wrex chuckled at this. "I'd offer you a ryncol," he said, "but I'd rather not have your death on my conscience. Besides, we're all out."

"Next time I'm on Illium," said Alan, "I'll see if Matriarch Aethyta's got a batch she's willing to sell." Wrex dismissed his bodyguards and led Alan deeper into the camp, the other two trailing close behind. Now that Wrex was with Alan, Call and Kedzuel were now the subject of the distrustful stares of the rest of the Krogans.

"So what brings you out here to Tuchanka?" asked Wrex.

"Just sight-seeing," said Alan. "We're taking a passenger on a tour."

"Fine place you picked to start," chuckled Wrex. "Ain't that... what's that human expression... throwin' 'em in at the deep end?"

"You could say that," replied Alan, turning to face the others. "You know Call." The android simply waved in reply.

"_Serenity_ still behavin' herself?" Wrex asked her.

"Uh, yeah, so far..." Call babbled, looking slightly embarrassed. It was clear that she had little idea how she was supposed to address a Krogan like Wrex. The Krogan leader seemed satisfied with her answer though, and turned to Kedzuel.

"This your tourist?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Alan. "Wrex, meet Xi Kedzuel Draconis. Kedzuel, meet Urdnot Wrex."

Wrex studied the stranger with the glowing cords draping over his back, bat-wings, and gold and copper scales. He approached Kedzuel and took a sniff.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked. "One of those dragon-things like Malcho?" He flipped one of Kedzuel's braids. "You're not covered in feathers."

"I'm Malcho's friend," said Kedzuel. "But, in a way, yes, I am a dragon. Electric Dragon is what humans used to call my race."

"Electric Dragon?" Wrex asked. "And why's that? Do you shoot lightning out of your ass or somethin'?"

Kedzuel took in a deep breath, crossing his arms.

"I suppose it could come out of there if I wanted it to. Would you like for me to fart a bolt out for you?"

Wrex gave a snort and circled the Blitzardi, examining him even further.

"Why the hell did you come to this place for a sight-seeing tour, then?"

"Well, I need to know where all the planets of this galaxy are," Kedzuel replied, turning as Wrex circled him. "Yours was the nearest. I figured I'd stop by here."

"Why would you want to know where all the planets are?" Wrex asked. "Didn't they teach you stellar cartography back on Earth?"

Kedzuel took in a deep breath: "I'm not from Earth."

"Where are you from, then, Xi Kedzuel?"

"This galaxy's nearest neighbour," he replied. "The galaxy humans call Andromeda. You are speaking to the Emperor of Andromeda, and a couple of other galaxies."

Wrex stopped, his red eyes focusing upon Kedzuel's face. The Blitzardi looked at him, his face still, stone, and dreadfully serious. Alan's eyes widened. Then, Wrex chuckled, his upper lip curling into a smile, or a sneer; neither Alan nor Kedzuel could tell which.

"You're an emperor?" he asked. "You don't look like one."

"Did you expect fancy robes?" Kedzuel asked. "Royal regalia, crowns, an entourage of honour guards? I could do it that way, but something tells me you're not the type who would go for that."

"Maybe not," Wrex began. "But normally that's what you'd see."

Kedzuel looked around, seeing the eyes continue to stare upon him.

"Among my people, I wouldn't be considered much of an emperor if I relied upon the strength of my guards alone," he said. "An emperor who could not fend for himself is not fit to rule." He took in a deep breath. "But I do have guards. They're on my ship."

"Where's your ship?" Wrex asked.

"Hidden," he replied. "For now."

"Alright," said Wrex. "Let's just say I believe this bullshit about you being some sort of emperor of some distant galaxy; why are you here?"

"You've fought against the one called Sovereign," Kedzuel began. "When most of this galaxy believed the Reapers were nothing more than children's tales, you along with this Commander Shepard stood up against it and prevented him from bringing the Reapers back. I'd say that makes it worth the trip to talk to you."

Wrex's eyes narrowed: "And what do you know about the Reapers? Most of the galaxy still believes they aren't real thanks to the stupid Citadel Council."

"Their reasons are not unfounded," said Kedzuel. "Irrational people will act irrationally when presented with an unknown fear. As for what I know about them? My people have faced them time and time again over the course of many thousands of years. Before we left, we were the only species that stood in the way of the Reapers and their plans."

"So, where the hell were you when they came forty thousand years ago?"

"We were unable to return," said Kedzuel. "Technical difficulties, you could call it. Mind you, King Ghidorah hardly needed the Reapers in the last cycle. He used a second weapon to cause his extinction cycle, the virus the Forerunners created known as the Flood. Then the Forerunners fired the Halos. I saw it happening. Your galaxy lit up brighter than all the stars in the sky as the Halos burned away all life capable of sustaining the Flood. The Reapers had to wait until the galaxy renewed itself. And we had to wait too. You may have heard the word Precursors. That is who we are."

"So, you're the Precursors," said Wrex, still not one bit amused or even amazed. "I seem to remember Kiryuu Knight blabbing on about you. So, you're it, huh? You're those advanced super species who fought the Reapers." He scanned up and down Kedzuel's body. "Not much to look at." He shook his head. "And the first species you decided to come and talk to is us. You Precursors must be desperate."

"Well, the galaxy's changed a lot since the last time we've been here," said Kedzuel with a shrug. "I had to start somewhere. But you know Shepard. Perhaps you could talk to her on my behalf. Right now we're trying to keep things rather low-profile. But I can't keep that secret much longer and I don't want to cause a misunderstanding if we suddenly show up with our enormous ships. We should be focusing our efforts on fighting the Reapers."

"That I can agree upon," said Wrex. "I've seen what one of those things can do. Sovereign turned Saren into one of his little puppets. I used to work for Saren though I didn't know what he was up to at first." Alan noticed Wrex's eyes narrowing; the fact that Saren had a cure for the genophage, which would have caused the Krogan race to be indebted to him and to the Reapers forever, was still a sore spot for him.

"Acolytes," said Kedzuel. "I know what they are." He took in a deep breath again, his lip curling. "My uncle, the former Emperor Khan Draconis, he became one. I took his head for it." He shifted, his tail lightly patting the ground. "We have a common enemy, Urdnot Wrex. If you ever wish to see a future for your people, I believe you know what is at stake. The Reapers will come, they will take you; _he_ will take you. The protection of the galaxy does not need to be in the hands of one species, but all must protect it. That is why I am here. I need your help. If what I have heard is true about Krogans as fierce warriors, then I believe I have started my trip around the galaxy in the right place."

"You said you wanted to keep a low profile, so why tell me who you are?" asked Wrex.

"You'd be scratching your head a week from now when you see me coming with my Imperial Fleet," said Kedzuel. "And feel I pulled the wool over your eyes. For now, the Citadel doesn't quite need to know we're here. I hate dealing with bureaucrats. They take too damned long to decide on things. Time isn't on my side right now." He placed his hands behind his back, tucking them under the membranes of his wings. "Besides, I want to learn about the races who I will be assisting in the battle. And Alan knows you; that is the other reason why I am here. I came to talk to you."

"Well, we've talked a lot," grunted Wrex, his hand on his chin and turning to Alan. "If what this pretty boy says is true, you've got some friends in some damn high places. The Council ain't gonna be happy to learn someone else calls the shots in this galaxy."

"That's not the idea," said Alan, shaking his head. "They're utter blockheads, but we need them as much as they need us. Kedzuel's right; we can't take down the Reapers by ourselves. You saw how much trouble we had with just one Reaper; we're facing a whole armada of them."

Wrex was silent for a moment, looking away from the group, now apparently in deep thought. This was a lot of information for anyone to process all at once, especially knowing the stakes of what was to come. He then turned back to the group and nodded.

"I'm not gonna pretend I understand the whole Precursor thing," he said. "But if you need help to fight those Reaper bastards, you know you can always count me in. If I see Shepard again, I'll let her know what's up. She was here a few days ago, and she may return to drop off our newest clan member. She'll wanna know that we've got some big badass Precursors on our side."

"Still kissing the ass of the aliens, Wrex?" a voice barked from somewhere at the back of the camp. Alan looked up to see that the speaker was another Krogan, wearing grey and black armour and with a brown bone crest, walking towards them with a scowl on his tortoise-like face. Upon seeing him, Wrex returned a similar scowl.

"The only ass-kissing I expect to be going on here is you kissing mine, brother," grunted Wrex.

"Don't call me that," spat the Krogan. "You're not fit to even look at me, let alone call me family."

"That's why I do it," Wrex retorted. "I know how much it pisses you off."

"You have a brother, Wrex?" asked Call, looking confused. This was something Wrex had never mentioned to anyone.

"A broodbrother, at least," Wrex muttered. "Wreav and I share the same mother, but he takes after my father more than I do."

"You remain a disgrace to your father's name," grunted Wreav. "If he was around now to see what you're doing, how you're abandoning everything that makes us Krogan, then he would kill himself."

"Good," replied Wrex. "It would have spared me the trouble."

"I had my disagreements with Gatatog Uvenk," snarled Wreav. "He may have been too weak to put down a syringe-baby and his offworld krantt, but at least he remembered what he was, which is more than what I can say for you. You who threw away not one, but two chances for a cure to the genophage. Just like everything else in your life, you let that opportunity slip through your fingers."

"Hey, arsehole," Alan barked, stepping forward, scowling at the Krogan. "At least Wrex helped save the galaxy once. What have you done lately?" At this Wreav gave a loud roar and drew a large shotgun that had been strapped to his back.

"I'll teach you some respect, you alien piece of shit!" yelled Wreav, but Wrex stepped forward and pushed the shotgun away. He held tightly onto it, peering into Wreav's eyes with a look of the purest loathing.

"You scratch even one hair on their heads," he hissed, "and I will personally feed you to Kalros herself." Wreav wrenched his gun out of Wrex's hands, looking livid, but holstering it.

"They don't have the quads to take on a Krogan anyway," he snorted. "They're just like the Council; all they do is talk, and I don't think they're gonna prove me wrong."

"I accept that challenge," Kedzuel suddenly said, his arms folded and peering right at the upstart Wreav. Alan and Call turned to look at him with wide eyes, hardly daring to believe what they were hearing.

"What do you think you're doing?!" said Alan through gritted teeth.

"If strength is all that the Krogan respect," replied Kedzuel, a smile spreading across his snout, "then strength is what they'll get." Alan shook his head; this should have been a simple matter of taking Kedzuel on a tour. He didn't expect the Emperor of the Kethosi to get himself into a fistfight. Wrex just looked at Kedzuel, apparently sizing him up.

"If you're gonna do this," he said, "you'll take it outside. I don't allow fighting inside the camp." He then turned back to Wreav and glared at him. "Remember, brother?" Wreav just grunted, cracking his knuckles.

"I understand, Wrex," said Kedzuel, bowing his head. "I'll respect your wishes." He then turned back to Wreav, his eyes narrowed. "So then, shall we?"

"You can settle this in the Proving Grounds," said Wrex. "Follow me." The Krogan leader led the way to a large Krogan landrover, a huge truck mounted on four wheels with strong suspension, presumably to deal with the uneven roads outside. Opening the door, he beckoned Kedzuel and Wreav to step inside first.

"You too, Tyler," said Wrex, looking at the remaining _Serenity_ crew. "You're just like Shepard, always stepping into a mess for your crew. You'd better be there if this turns ugly, as it usually does with Wreav around."

"So much for the tour," muttered Alan, as he and Call climbed into the rover and sat down next to Megellan. Wreav sat opposite Kedzuel and looked at the Blitzardi with murder in his eyes. Wrex remained standing, having persuaded one of his guards to drive the vehicle, peering at each face in turn. Alan for his part looked livid; of all the things they should have been doing at that point, getting into fights with the locals was on the bottom of the list.

The vehicle bucked about from side to side as it drove along the ruined roads, eventually stopping in an underground garage. Upon exiting the vehicle, Wrex led the way up a flight of steps to what looked like a large ruined arena, with rubble strewn everywhere. The sandstorm had passed, but a breeze kept the dust flitting about in the air. The arena was also filled rather disconcertingly with several bodies. Some of them were Krogan, others belonged to varren, while outside the high perimeter wall Alan saw the enormous carcass of a dead Thresher Maw, a huge worm-like creature that could be found on many planets. Alan remembered facing one once and was not in a hurry to meet another.

"Shepard took that one down," said Wrex, pointing at the Thresher Maw. "She managed it alongside Urdnot Grunt, our new clan member, and some Salarian son of a bitch. Nobody's managed to kill a Thresher Maw on foot since I did my Rite of Passage." He looked down as Kedzuel and Wreav stepped away from the others, eyes constantly on each other. "Best we stay out of this, at least until it looks like the Emperor there is going to die."

"This is crazy..." muttered Call, speaking what was on Alan's mind. "He shouldn't be doing this..."

"He made the challenge," said Wrex. "It's too late for him to back down now. Besides, I wanna see if this Precursor's as powerful as his kind are supposed to be."

"I am going to enjoy taking down a stiff, long-haired pretty boy like you," said Wreav. "You don't look like you've even seen a day of battle in your life."

"I've seen many battles," said Kedzuel.

"Probably from the inside of your ship, safely away from someone trying to punch you in that smug face of yours."

"No, I've gotten into fist fights, sword fights, gun fights," said Kedzuel. "You name it. I just don't have any scars from it. My people's medical technology is so advanced, when we heal our wounded, not even scars are left."

"A warrior is no warrior without any scars," said Wreav. "Let's get this over with."

Kedzuel leaned over and pointed right at his own chin: "Right here. I'll let you take the first punch."

"You'll regret that, alien," said Wreav as he charged for Kedzuel's head. The Krogan slammed his fist in an uppercut right up against Kedzuel's jaw line. The Blitzardi emperor twitched and recoiled slightly from the force of Wreav's fist. Alan grimaced. He knew a Krogan's fist was a deadly as his skills in weaponry. Kedzuel just looked back at Wreav, completely unfazed by the punch. Wreav punched again and the Blitzardi jerked, but still unharmed.

"Seriously, that's all you got?" Kedzuel asked. He leaned up, puffing out his chest. Wreav slammed his fist right dead in the centre and the force was enough to make the emperor step back, but not one bit did he loose his footing. Wreav stepped back, looking around for Wrex. He gave a shrug to his broodbrother, shaking his head in confusion. Kedzuel sighed and then thrusted his fist forward and Wreav rebounded back a good ten feet away, slamming hard against the rusty, rocky ground. He gathered a blue-white ball into his hand and squeezed it tightly, allowing his energy sword to form. "I'm not exactly impressed."

"No swords!" called Wrex. "This is supposed to be a fist fight. Anyone can kill with a sword."

"My natural abilities then?" Kedzuel asked.

"That's right," said Wrex.

"I'll make this easier on you," said Kedzuel, looking back at Wreav as he started to rise. Kedzuel let go of his sword and it dispersed in a fading flash. "I won't even try."

"I'm going to break every bone in your body!" Wreav called, charging for him again.

"You'll have to catch me first," said Kedzuel.

Wreav reared back, ready to slam his fist upon the Blitzardi. Within a golden flash, Kedzuel suddenly vanished and all Wreav punched was the sandy air. He heard the sound of thunder and turned to see a bolt of lightning zip across the Proving Grounds to the other side only to reform back into Kedzuel.

"No tricks either!" said Wreav.

"Wrex said I have to use my natural ability, no weapons," said Kedzuel. "That is my natural ability. I'm called an Electric Dragon, remember? You just got a sample as to why. Would you like another?"

Wreav cried out, clenching both fists. Kedzuel slowly walked forward as the Krogan leapt, his foot out to slam against the Blitzardi's chest. Kedzuel ducked, sliding under the Krogan, allowing his foot to pass over him. Wreav landed, thrusting his fists once more for Kedzuel's torso. The Blitzardi felt the force of the first fist, blocking the next fist. The Krogan growled, pounding upon the Blitzardi's chest. Kedzuel grabbed hold of his shoulder and slung him forward, kicking him back with a foot. Wreav thrusted again and knocked the Blitzardi back this time, sending him rolling. Kedzuel came to his hands and knees as he felt the Krogan slam a foot upon his back. The emperor rolled again, sensing the next foot and came to his feet. Lightning sparked from his forearms, zipping up and down his fingers. As Wreav made for another punch, the Blitzardi struck the Krogan with a golden bolt. Wreav jostled as the lightning raced up and down his body. He could feel every nerve tingle. His armour took most of the voltage from Kedzuel's attack, but he sizzled from the rest. The Blitzardi lowered his claw, thunder sounding, echoing off the rock face.

"And that's the other reason why humans called us Electric Dragons," Kedzuel said.

Kedzuel once more thrusted his fist out and knocked Wreav back. The Krogan slammed hard into a big boulder, breaking it into a few large, jagged chunks. One of the rocks fell upon his crested head with a clank. Wreav moaned, his head swimming from the impact. He slowly rose, staggering heavily as he made his way back to Kedzuel, fists raised. The Blitzardi held out a hand, placing it upon Wreav's forehead, keeping him at a good distance as the Krogan swung at air, still dazed by the force of Kedzuel's powerful punch. Kedzuel turned back to Wrex.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

"I think that's enough," said Wrex. "He's a pain in the ass, but he's not worth killing."

Kedzuel let go of Wreav with a push, and the Krogan fell back to his back, moaning. His eyes were half-lidded. Kedzuel circled him and looked to Wrex again, giving a slight bow.

"Alright, I'll admit it," chuckled the Krogan clan leader. "I'm impressed. Now if only we had twenty of you and twenty Shepards, the Reapers would all be dead in a week."

"That's optimistic," said Kedzuel, smiling, "but thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Now if you're done beating up local wankers," said Alan, "shall we head back to the camp?"

Kedzuel nodded, and he, Alan and Call began to make their way back down the steps towards the landrover. Behind them, Wreav began to push himself up from the dusty ground, seething and bruised, turning to see his opponent leaving him. Being left alive by an enemy, stating that they were not even worth killing, was the biggest insult it was possible to give to a Krogan.

"Coward!" he shouted, coughing and spluttering as he staggered to his feet. "Don't walk away from me! We're not finished!"

The only response, however, came from Wrex, who marched up to the upstart Wreav and headbutted him, sending him sprawling to the ground once more.

"Speak when spoken to, Wreav," the Krogan leader grunted. "Enjoy the walk back to the camp." With that, Wrex followed the others back to the landrover and stepped inside. He settled himself next to Alan and opposite Kedzuel, pounding his fist on the wall. That was the signal for the driver to start back for the camp, and so the truck lurched forward, leaving the Proving Grounds behind.

"We're not gonna just leave Wreav out there, are we?" asked Call, shaking her head.

"He needs to learn his place," muttered Wrex. "If chained varren like him were in charge of the clan, you'd never get help against the Reapers." No-one in the group was inclined to comment; they knew the brutal realities of Krogan culture, and while Wrex's reforms promised a new start for them they were not going unopposed, and Wrex was still counting on there being a lot of bloodshed even if he managed to unite the clans. It was then that Alan's thoughts were interrupted by his commlink beeping, as someone was trying to contact him. He raised it and accepted the transmission.

"_Shipmaster,"_ said Dorva's voice. _"We just received a transmission from Illium. You're going to want to hear this. I'm patching it through now."_

"Go ahead, Dorva," replied Alan. The next voice he heard caused him to widen his eyes in surprise, for the voice belonged to someone he never thought he would hear from again.

"_Alan?"_ a soft female voice said.

"Liara?" asked Alan.

"_Yes, it's me,"_ said Liara T'Soni. _"I know it's been a while since we last spoke, but I need your help."_

"Oh, do you now?" said Alan, in a dark tone. "I was under the impression you never wanted to speak to me again. The fact that you nearly broke my jaw was a bit of a giveaway."

"_Alan,"_ said Liara, _"I know we didn't part on the best of terms before, but what I need to do is something that I can't do alone."_

"Why not talk to Shepard then?" asked Alan.

"_Because she's not the one I need to apologise to,"_ said Liara. _"I had a chance to clear the air with her about what happened, but I still feel terrible about what happened the last time you and I met. You said things that I didn't want to admit to myself. Besides, I need a Shadowrunner for this job, not a soldier."_

Alan reclined in his seat, feeling the truck rock from side to side. It was true that he was still sore about certain actions Liara had committed, against the better judgement of everyone who knew her. On the other hand, she really did sound desperate, and Alan knew that they needed someone with Liara's skills on their side in the battle against the Reapers. So he let out a deep sigh and answered: "Alright, I'm listening."

"_Do you remember me telling you about my search for the Shadow Broker?"_ Liara asked, cutting straight to business.

"How could I forget?" replied Alan, scratching his chin,

"_Well, the last two years of searching have finally paid off,"_ said Liara._ "My investigations led me to a leaked transmission between Shadow Broker operatives. Some hints to the location of his base, and..."_ It was here that she paused for a moment. _"It's about Feron. He's still alive."_

"Feron?" asked Alan. "Wasn't he the one who helped recover Shepard's body from the Shadow Broker?"

"_The same,"_ Liara breathed. _"He sacrificed himself to save me. Until now, I'd never found anything suggesting he was alive. After two years, I hadn't even dreamed..."_ She trailed off, sounding like she was on the verge of crying.

"Sounds like you two were close," said Alan.

"_It's funny..."_ said Liara. _"He betrayed me more than once. He was double-dealing for Cerberus, for the Shadow Broker... But in the end, he sacrificed himself for me. I owe him."_

"So you want me to help you find him, right?" asked Alan. "What's our next step?"

"_I..."_ Liara stammered, apparently taken aback that Alan was even contemplating helping her. _"I don't know. I need to prepare, to think. I'm going home."_

"You okay?" asked Alan.

"_I've spent two years plotting revenge,"_ said Liara, sounding bolder. _"Now I have the chance to make it a rescue."_

"We'll get to Illium as fast as we can," said Alan. "You want to meet at your place?"

"_Okay,"_ said Liara. _"I'm sending you the address now. Hopefully I'll have a plan by the time you arrive."_ She paused, sighing deeply. _"Thank you, Alan."_ With that, she signed off.

"So much for the shore leave," Alan muttered.

"Who is this Liara person?" asked Kedzuel.

"She was with us when we fought Saren and Sovereign," said Wrex. "It sounds like she's in it up to her neck again. I respect her, but she never did have much common sense."

"The Shadow Broker found Shepard's body and was going to sell it to the Collectors," said Call, her brow furrowed. "Liara stopped him, but handed Shepard over to Cerberus when they said they could bring her back to life. Liara had a big crush on her, so went along with it for a chance to see her again."

"On top of all that," Alan chimed in, "Cerberus used my genes as part of the procedure that brought her back to life."

At this, Wrex peered at Alan, raising a brow. "So Shepard's a Godzilla now?" he asked. He remembered what Alan had told him about his origins, about the experiments that had led him to his present condition.

"Not outwardly," said Alan. "Inwardly, I suppose you could say that, in a loose sense." He shook his head. "But we're getting off track. Liara's called us in to go after the Shadow Broker with her. I'm not exactly happy about it, but she wouldn't be safe doing this by herself." He turned to look at Kedzuel. "Sorry that we have to cut the tour short."

"No problem," said Kedzuel. He crossed his arms. "Besides, I learn the best about how a species lives through action. Watching them just stand around and look pretty doesn't tell me a great deal."

"Sounds like you and I got something in common," said Wrex.

At this point, the truck stopped and everybody climbed out into the Urdnot camp. They walked through and stopped by what looked like a throne made out of pieces of rubble.

"Give Liara my regards when you see her," said Wrex. "Wish I could go myself, but I need to stay and keep the clans in line."

"The mantle of leadership is never an easy one to carry," sighed Kedzuel.

"It's been good seeing you again, Wrex," said Alan, as he and the Krogan leader clasped their hands together. "I just wish the visit had been more pleasant."

"Don't get yer quad in a twist about it," said Wrex. "It was fun seeing Wreav get what was comin' to him." He shook hands with Call and then Kedzuel. "Emperor, you know you can count on my support when the time comes. Hunt well."

"Thank you," said Kedzuel, taking the Krogan's hand and giving it a good shake. He paused, looking around at the barren wasteland that Wrex called his home. "My people never forget who comes to their call. Neither do I. When this war is over, in payment for your service, I could have my people fix this."

"Tuchanka?" Wrex asked. "You can undo what we did?"

"We have that ability," said Kedzuel. "I don't. My skills are focused on defence and offense. As you have just seen. But I do have those who serve me who can. My people have seeded countless worlds with life. Refurbishing this one is an easy task. There is workable soil here."

"When we kick the Reapers' collective metal asses, I might take you up on that offer," said Wrex.

Kedzuel dipped his head and he, Alan, and Call made their way back to the shuttle.


	3. Without a Trace

**Without a Trace**

The planet Illium was located in the Tasale system of the Crescent Nebula, right on the border of the lawless Terminus Systems. While the world did not officially belong to the Asari, they made up the bulk of the population, and it acted as a central point of commerce. Trade regulations on the planet were more lax than they were elsewhere, in order to maintain steady competition with the Terminus Systems. The capital city of Nos Astra was clean and well-lit, every surface of the enormous skyscrapers and catwalks gleaming. The city was a hive of activity, with flying cars flitting along the packed skyways, every surface well-lit and people of all races bustling to and fro. However, Alan had been to Nos Astra enough times to know that this was all show. The more loose trade regulations had led to the saying "Everything on Illium is legal except murder". He knew that if you signed the wrong contract, joined up with the wrong company or walked down the wrong alley, then the planet was no safer than Omega, the lawless 'capital' of the Terminus Systems.

Upon arriving at the spaceport, Alan let the _Serenity_ crew have some shore leave while he went to talk to Liara, figuring that they wouldn't all need to be present and could use the opportunity to relax. Kedzuel, however, had insisted on coming along, wanting to meet another of the individuals who had fought Sovereign. He and Alan were in agreement that they needed to get someone with her skills on their side. Liara's address was at one of the largest, fanciest apartment buildings in the city. As it happened, a storm was sweeping the area, coating the shining metal building in a fine layer of water, with bolts of lightning crackling in the distance. Alan and Kedzuel stepped out of the cab they had hired and ran into the building, riding the elevator up to the correct floor. Neither of the pair was wearing any kind of combat armour, but Alan had brought his Technomantic weaponry along, purely as a precaution.

When they approached Liara's apartment, however, they found the area cordoned off by police barriers. Approaching it and looking into the apartment, Alan saw that Liara lived in luxury, as the apartment was large and well-furnished. In spite of there being only one room there was more than enough space for a lounge, dining and kitchen areas, a small study, and a bedroom on an upper area at the top of a flight of stairs. The rain fell hard against the large window, and the place was full of artefacts and relics from Liara's old life as an archaeologist. Walking around the place were several police officers, scanning every surface with their Omni-Tools.

"Seal off those trace samples and get them back to the lab," one Asari officer said.

"We've got multiple shots fired," another Asari said, her scanner revealing a handprint on the windowsill. "Yeah, techs are going over the place now."

"Central, we got an open carrier on this end," a Turian officer was saying. "Switching to a coded relay."

Alan's blood began to ran cold. Wrex was right; Liara really was in it deep, now officially over her head.

"What's going on?" he asked the officer closest to the barrier.

"This area's sealed off," the purple-skinned Asari officer told him. "Please step back, sir." Her eyes flickered over to Kedzuel for a moment, and she had to suppress a look of bewilderment.

"Sealed off?" asked Alan. "Why?"

"Someone tried to kill your friend, Captain Tyler," an Asari suddenly said as she descended the stairs. The Asari was blue-skinned, with purple tattoos on her face and wearing blue and white combat armour. Alan noticed an insignia on her shoulder plate that resembled a pair of wings; the symbol of the Spectres.

"Thank you, officer," the Asari Spectre continued. "Your people are dismissed."

"You can't do that!" the officer protested, as the Spectre motioned for Alan and Kedzuel to step through the holographic barrier into the apartment.

"Already done," said the Spectre. The police officer's mouth hung open as she threw an indignant look at the Spectre, but it was not her place to protest. Spectres answered only to the Council, and were able to use any means necessary to complete their missions, including overriding any local authorities. Finally, the officer shook her head and stepped out, recalling the rest of her team. Alan and Kedzuel stepped inside the apartment as the police filed out.

"Tela Vasir," said the Spectre as Alan approached her. "Special Tactics and Recon."

"Why would a Spectre let us in?" asked Alan.

"I recognised your face from the news feeds," said Vasir, her hands on her hips. "You serve in the Fleet Shadow of Fury, and fought alongside Commander Shepard, one of our most famous operatives, at the Battle of the Citadel, as well as being an acquaintance of Liara T'Soni. Far as I'm concerned, you get equal privileges on this matter. Maybe I'll even get you to sign my chest-plate." She shuffled in place, her back straight, looking at Kedzuel. "What about him?"

"He's with me," said Alan. "This is Xi Kedzuel Draconis." Kedzuel nodded.

"So I assume you had business with your friend this evening, Captain?" asked Vasir.

"Liara was following a lead on the Shadow Broker," said Alan, folding his arms.

"The Shadow Broker?" said Vasir, stepping towards Alan, arching her brows. "Dangerous enemy to have."

"What are the facts so far?" asked Alan.

"About 25 minutes ago, someone took a shot at T'Soni," said Vasir. She pointed at the window, which Alan now saw had large cracks in it from where small holes had formed. "The rifle used to make those holes wasn't standard issue. T'Soni had set up a kinetic barrier on the window which deflected the shots, but they still managed to penetrate the glass. She stuck around for almost four minutes before leaving the building. Whatever she was doing was important."

"Any idea on where she might be?" asked Alan.

"If I knew that," said Vasir, shaking her head, "I wouldn't be here sifting through her crap." She looked around the apartment. "There's no blood, no body. It looks like she got clean away. The sniper didn't plan on that barrier. Clever girl. Paranoid, but clever."

"Did the police find anything when they arrived?" asked Kedzuel.

"Just the mess and the bullet holes," said Vasir, smirking. "I gave them a gold star for finding the bullet holes."

"Liara was expecting me," said Alan. "She would have left a message here; her office wasn't safe."

"I'm not surprised," said Vasir. "Illium is just Omega with expensive shoes." She folded her arms, frowning. "I haven't found anything useful for tracking her down yet. You knew T'Soni better than I do. Where would she have hidden her backups?"

"We'll take a look around," said Alan. Vasir nodded and walked over towards the kitchen, while Alan and Kedzuel walked through into the spacious lounge area. In one corner, beside one of the sofas, Alan found a large glass case with what looked like the back plate off an old, badly-damaged piece of armour. Taking a closer look at it, Alan recognised what it was and groaned.

"Okay, now this isn't creepy at all..." he muttered.

"What is it?" asked Kedzuel.

"It's part of Shepard's old armour," replied Alan. "She must have recovered it from Alchera at some point."

"Looks like someone didn't like Shepard much either," muttered Vasir, who was sifting through some documents on the floor.

There was not much else to see in the apartment, as aside from the bullet holes in the glass it looked ordinary, with no sign anything unusual had happened there. In the study there were several degree certificates on the wall, one of which was a doctorate from the University of Serrice, back on the Asari homeworld of Thessia. Kedzuel, meanwhile, was drawn to a painting by the entrance which showed a set of grand ruins, very old and long overgrown. Alan gasped when he saw it and recognised it.

"You know this place?" asked Kedzuel.

"It's Ilos," replied Alan, leaning closer to Kedzuel. "That's where the Forerunners developed their own Mass Relay that led to the Citadel. That's how they were able to block Sovereign's control signal to the Keepers and stop the relay to Dark Space activating this cycle." He paused and scratched his chin as a thought occurred to him. "Come to think of it, the Monitor there, called Vigil, mentioned he had personality imprints from one Keisad Ishan. Dr. Halsey on Onyx also mentioned that name as the one who imprisoned the Didact. I thought all Forerunners had it in for humanity. Why would any of them try to help us?"

"It may be that pockets of human sympathisers existed among the Usurpers," said Kedzuel, shrugging. "Sadly they appear to have been the exception to the rule."

Not seeing anything else of note on the ground floor, Alan and Kedzuel walked up the stairs to the raised bedroom area, which had a large double-bed in front of a fish tank on the wall. On the bedside table was a picture in a frame. Peering closely at it, Alan noticed that it was actually a picture of the _Serenity_, which struck Alan as odd since Liara had served on the _Normandy SR-1_ instead. He had the funny feeling that the picture was meant to catch his eye like this, that only he would consider this unusual. Picking it up, he saw it suddenly change to another picture entirely.

"That picture must be keyed to your I.D.," said Vasir, who had followed the pair up here. "What does it show now?" Alan took a moment to look at the picture, and realised what it showed.

"It's a Prothean dig site," said Alan, replacing the picture. "Liara did leave a message."

"There are a few Prothean-looking objects around the apartment," said Vasir, indicating the stone tablets that were in glass cases around the apartment. "Let's see what we can find." Vasir moved back down to the ground floor, while Kedzuel approached Alan.

"The Protheans..." the Blitzardi muttered.

"The top dogs in the cycle before the Forerunners' time," said Alan quietly. "For a long time the galaxy thought the Protheans and the Forerunners were one and the same. Liara's own studies indicated otherwise, and that was how she found out about the Cycle of Extinction in the first place. We were the only ones who believed her."

"The Kethosi have dealt with the Protheans before, Alan," said Kedzuel. "However, it was during the age when we were not into meddling in the affairs of the 'less advanced' species. We merely observed them from afar and only shed our cloak when we started on the Reapers. I fear one of the reasons why they disappeared was due to our inaction. We were studying what the Reapers were doing to them." He sighed. "We wanted to know what our new enemy was up to, how it fought, how it collected the DNA of other species to incorporate them into itself and if we could exploit it somehow." He lifted his head up. "This happened during the time of my grandfather, Emperor Jorius Xhon Draconis. I was not even a twinkle in my mother's eye at that time. But my uncle and my father were there; they stood by and watched victims being served up to the Reapers, all for the sake of scientific study in order to understand the enemy. I would have found a different method had I been there." Kedzuel crossed his arms, his wings stretching slightly. "I'm just surprised much of their artefacts had survived when many of ours were destroyed through plate tectonics or – from what I gathered from Kiryuu's reports - what the resonance wave from the Halo firings did." He snorted. "If the Forerunners had their Halos while we were still lurking around your galaxy, they could have won the war with us, or at least sent us back to Andromeda with our tails between our legs. The only thing that would save us is our ability to create and live in pocket dimensions. One of the things the Usurpers couldn't figure out when they stole our technology."

Heading back downstairs, Alan checked the various Prothean artefacts. They were all much alike, all of them stone tablets with a green, mossy hue to them, covered in an ancient script. As Alan approached the artefact at the foot of the stairs there was a beeping noise, and when he touched the glass a small drawer opened up, inside which was an oval-shaped white object covered in red lights.

"Vasir," Alan called. "I've got something here." The Spectre emerged from the study and looked at the object in Alan's hand.

"Looks like a backup disk," she said. "Let's try it on her terminal."

Walking through into the study, Alan placed the disk on a receptacle in front of several monitors. There was a whirring noise, then the image of a grey-skinned, dark-eyed Salarian in a green suit appeared on some of the screens.

"It looks like she recorded a call," said Vasir.

"_What have you got for me, Sekat?"_ Liara's disembodied voice suddenly said from the screen.

"_It was tricky,"_ said Sekat, _"but you paid for the best. I can narrow it down to a cluster, maybe even a system."_

"_How soon can you have it?"_ asked Liara.

"_Shouldn't take long,"_ replied Sekat. _"Meet me at my office. Baria Frontiers, in the Dracon Trade Centre."_ As Sekat spoke, Vasir's eyes flickered sideways, glancing at Alan and Kedzuel. _"Gotta say though, T'Soni, you're making me a little nervous. How big is the trouble that could come out of this?"_

"_Relax, Sekat,"_ said Liara, quickly. _"I'll see you in a few hours."_

When Sekat hung up, Alan turned to Vasir, looking grave.

"This must be important," he said. "The Shadow Broker's people already tried to kill her once."

"I know where the Dracon Trade Centre is," said Vasir. "My car's outside."

"Let's go," said Alan, motioning for the others to follow him. As they stepped out of the apartment, Alan looked grim. If he was right, then Liara didn't have much time left, and they had to find her fast.

0

He sat in his office, reviewing the multitude of screens in front of him. Information was power, and he had all of the information in the galaxy. The Council would never admit it, but this made him the most powerful individual alive today. He could topple governments and tear apart alliances with his information. However, he was a businessman first and foremost. He didn't gather information for the sake of having it; he used it according to however a customer wished him to, if they were willing to pay a high enough price for it.

Now the Asari was getting too close. It had frustrated him that she had escaped one assassination attempt. Now his contact had sent him troubling news. Alan Tyler of the Fleet Shadow of Fury, Captain of the Firefly-class transport ship _Serenity_, was now involving himself in the investigation. If the fleet's reputation was anything to go by, then the mutant would not be so easily dissuaded from the matter. He may have to be eliminated, then perhaps his body could be sold on to whoever wished to study his cells.

When he saw an image that his contact had supplied him with, however, he had to admit that he was surprised. The unknown figure that his contact referred to as 'Xi Kedzuel Draconis' stirred something in his memory. The United Nations Space Command had made recent important discoveries, rumours of a long-disappeared civilisation that were now returning to the Milky Way galaxy in secret. He brought up the information, which an undercover operative had obtained from the highest levels of UNSC communications at some considerable risk, and cross-referenced it with the image he was seeing. The description matched; this Kedzuel was definitely one of the Precursors. Such a figure was extremely valuable, certain to bring in a lot of revenue for himself from the highest bidder. Why should the UNSC keep such an important discovery to themselves? Not only that, but if the information was accurate, he could even work out a way to contain him. Knowing it was too risky to contact his agent by audio, he sent a mail message to them:

"_Bring the one known as Xi Kedzuel Draconis to me, alive if possible. If not, doesn't matter. If Alan Tyler involves himself in this, eliminate him."_

0

The Dracon Trade Centre was a tall, silver building lined with lights, about ten stories tall. It was late evening by the time Vasir's car landed in the parking area, though thankfully the storm had passed. With a bump, the car landed in the dark parking area, and the trio stepped out and began to walk towards the entrance.

"The Baria Frontiers offices are located on the third floor," said Vasir.

All of a sudden there was a heavy explosion from right above the group, and several windows on the third floor of the building were blasted apart, sending shards of glass plummeting onto the screaming crowd below.

"Liara's in there!" Alan shouted above the screams. The Shadow Broker's agents had to have struck, and they would only make this move if they were certain Liara was on-site. Suddenly further explosions rocked the bottom three floors of the building, and Alan, Vasir and Kedzuel were thrown backwards by the blasts. Sparks flew into the air, and glass scattered all over the place, some of it cutting some unfortunate civilians to ribbons. Dense smoke billowed out and scorched pieces of paper fell like snow onto the victims of the blast.

"This sight-seeing tour is getting a little too interesting," said Kedzuel as he picked himself up and helped the others to their feet.

"They just took out three floors to make sure she's dead!" said Vasir, looking appalled. "I'll grab the skycar and seal off the building from the top!"

"We'll start down here and work our way up!" Alan called after her as she ran back to her car.

"Just leave some for me!" shouted Vasir as she climbed into her car. The vehicle gave a loud hum and then sped off upwards towards the roof of the building.

With a grim expression on his face, Alan drew his revolver and led the way through the stricken crowds. The shell-shocked faces uttered the same questions in hushed tones, wondering who had done this and why, as they tried in vain to do whatever they could for the dead and injured. Sprinting past the security offices, Alan and Kedzuel burst through the front entrance and into the lobby. Most of the lights were out, and smoke was clinging to the ceiling in thick clouds, billowing from fires which were still burning. Wires hung from the wrecked ceiling and sparks were flashing everywhere from destroyed displays. Alan moved over to the elevator, only to find the door controls didn't respond to his touch.

"Vasir," he said into his commlink, "the lifts are out and building security is down."

"_No alarms,"_ muttered Vasir, almost sounding impressed. _"No police. Very professional."_

Moving around the reception desks, trying to ignore the electronic advertisements that were malfunctioning, Kedzuel checked one of the bodies on the floor. A human male lay at the foot of the stairs, his I.D. card clutched in his frozen fingers.

"Baria Frontiers employee," said Kedzuel. "Looks like he got caught in the explosion."

"I wouldn't put any bets on Liara's contact surviving that blast," Alan sighed, leading the way up the stairs to the next floor. Passing a deserted restaurant, they reached the next floor. Crouching by an information booth, someone was clutching his side, trying to stop his own blood from pouring all over the floor, his face half smashed in. Alan and Kedzuel ran up to him, but it was clear that he was beyond their help at this point.

"Mercs..." he gasped, blood clogging his throat. "Came out of the smoke... set the bombs... killing everyone..." As he finished speaking, the light faded from his eyes and he collapsed to the floor, dead. Alan shook his head, bringing up his commlink again.

"Casualty here," he said, his tone grim. "Looks like he got shot. Watch yourself, Vasir; they're using military-grade hardware."

"_Bullet wounds?"_ asked Vasir. _"Guess there was more than just an explosion."_

The muscles in his arms tense, Alan led the way past a fountain and several potted plants before climbing up to the next level. To his left he saw the door leading to the Baria Frontiers offices and stepped through. Stepping up to the computer in the small passageway, he examined it and found the visitor log.

"Vasir," he said into his commlink, "I've reached the Baria Frontiers office. Liara signed in only a few minutes ago."

"_Understood, Captain,"_ said Vasir in reply.

Alan moved up to the inner door while Kedzuel walked into the small passageway. As he did so, however, a beeping noise came from the console. Kedzuel turned his head to look at it, and all of a sudden it exploded, the blast striking Kedzuel in the face. Alan was thrown through the inner door as it slid open, sliding across the floor. The ceiling in the passage came down, and within seconds it was blocked by flames and rubble. Alan staggered to his feet and stumbled to the passage, but was forced to shield himself from the intense heat. Even from this cursory glance, he could see that there was no way back through the passage.

"Kedzuel!" he shouted, coughing and spluttering, but it was difficult to hear anything coming from the other side. Even if Kedzuel was alive he doubted they would be able to call out to each other. All he could think to do now was to keep pressing onwards.

"If you can hear me," he called, "I'm going on ahead to look for Liara! Catch up as soon as you can!"

Seeing no other option, he turned around and began to walk into the bombed-out offices, feeling as if he would pass out from the tension at any moment.

0

On the other side of the rubble, Kedzuel had not heard a word that Alan had said. The blast had thrown him back, slamming him into the wall of the passage and sending him reeling into the upper area of the lobby. He heard nothing but ringing in his ears, feeling as if his whole body was on fire. He tried to push himself to his feet, but doing so felt very painful. For the first time in a long time, he felt as if his strength had left him. He had survived the blast, but it had been a very close thing.

"Alan..." he groaned, still trying to push himself up, the ringing still in his ears. Even as he struggled to push himself up, he felt something press down hard on his back, and before he had time to say or do anything else he felt something sharp pierce his neck. All of a sudden he began to feel very tired, his whole body wanting to shut down and hibernate. He tried to shake his head and get rid of the sleepy feeling, knowing that he had to help Alan, but his body refused to obey his commands.

Finally, he felt unable to resist the sleepiness, his eyes closing once again. As he felt an unbelievable feeling of peace wash over him, even the pain seemed to fade away. He imagined that something sweet was caressing him, strong hands lifting him away from this place of pain and suffering. It felt good, and right now the troubles of the world seemed to be melting away.

0

Without Kedzuel and without any kind of combat armour or kinetic barrier, Alan had to admit to himself that he felt incredibly vulnerable. Somebody had to have set that bomb there to prevent anyone from entering the Baria Frontiers office to make a rescue attempt. What he couldn't understand was why that one hadn't detonated sooner. Maybe it had been faulty somehow, or set up incorrectly. For all the professionalism everywhere else, the setting up of the bombs seemed very amateurish, as if they weren't really the point of the operation. The worst of it was, of course, his uncertainty over what happened to Kedzuel. He knew the Precursors were tough, but even they surely couldn't survive being hit in the face by an explosion...

He tried to push such thoughts out of his head. Kedzuel had to be alive, or else their chances against the Reapers would be in serious jeopardy. He told himself over and over that Kedzuel was fine, and that the two of them would meet up later. In fact, it wouldn't have surprised him if Kedzuel was deep inside the offices and had dealt with the Shadow Broker's agents already. Trying to steady his breathing, he rounded a corner, past several holographic displays of Baria Frontiers' services, his claws clenched tightly onto his gun.

Around a corner, he felt water under his feet. The explosions had set off the fire alarms, causing the sprinklers to activate. Most of the fires were out, and now the floor was flooded in parts. Stepping down the corridor, he heard something splash at his feet. Looking down, he just had time to register that there was a flash-bang grenade in the water before it suddenly detonated. Alan was blinded and deafened by the blast, seeing nothing but white blurry shapes and hearing a ringing in his ears. Out of panic he dived to his left, crashing through a large screen, and feeling his way behind a low wall as a hail of bullets hit the spot where he had been standing not a moment before. More bullets shot out, hitting the wall as the whistling noise began to subside and Alan's vision began to clear.

"Vasir!" he shouted into his commlink. "I got separated from Kedzuel, and I'm pinned down by well-armed mercs!"

"_Say hello to the Shadow Broker's private army, Captain!"_ was the only reply from Vasir.

Snarling, Alan blinked a few times, trying to reduce the time until his vision cleared entirely. He could hear footsteps coming towards him, the water on the floor splashing with each footfall. Trying to move himself behind a cubicle wall, rifle fire shot out at him, and he dived to the ground as a rocket whistled right past his head. It was hard to pinpoint a specific location where the shots were coming from; the Broker's agents seemed to be all around him. A quick glance around the office space showed him that there was plenty of room to manoeuvre, and lots of places to take cover behind the cubicles and wall partitions. He knew he would regenerate from any bullets wounds, but one of the goons was bound to get a lucky shot to the head sooner or later. He shifted his position to a group of cubicles at the back of the office that was still relatively dry, unaffected by the deluge from the sprinklers. Rifle fire grazed his arm as he moved. Grunting, he knew that he would have to incapacitate as many as possible in just one shot. Quickly a plan formed in his mind, a desperate shot that may even the odds a little.

He rotated the barrel in his gun until he had the settings he needed, then spun out from his cover and fired at the flooded floor before him. A ball of electricity shot out of the barrel and slammed into the water. This was a Medusa shot, intended to stun targets and take down shielding, but now it served another purpose. The water seemed to explode upon its touch, sparks shooting everywhere. Alan heard several agonised screams from those still moving through the sodden office, struck by the diffusion of the electrical energy. Without pausing for a moment, Alan snapped the barrel of the gun back into its previous setting, and fired several ordinary shots out while diving behind the next desk. Several agents were cut down, thinning out their numbers. Alan noticed that the majority of the agents were either human or Batarian, thought there were some Salarians and even Asari equipped with what looked like body armour made of hard-light.

Taking advantage of the chaos caused by the electric shock, Alan moved quickly, cutting down another agent by lashing out with his Technomantic whip as he passed them. The weapon carried similar properties to a Sangheili plasma sword, and was able to cut through armour easily as its cyan glow crackled. More agents were coming in from further inside, and Alan quickly pressed on, pushing over a desk to use as makeshift cover from a further hail of gunfire as he left the drenched offices behind. Two more soldiers went down as Alan passed an opening in the wall created by the bomb blasts, exposing the office to the elements and the view of the cityscape outside.

Moving around a corner and into another line of cubicles, fire crept up the pillars which barely held the office together. The Shadow Broker's agents seemed to jump out of the walls here, and Alan had several near-misses. He used a Fire Shot, which travelled a short distance before exploding into a huge fireball, to flush the gunmen out of cover. As he gunned down the remaining troops, he regretted not bringing anybody else with him. He kicked himself for not seeing the possibility that a simple meeting with Liara T'Soni could get considerably more complicated.

Around the next corner, Alan found his path blocked by a wall of flames. Looking upwards, he noticed that some of the pipes had ruptured; they had to be spilling gas into the hall which had ignited. By a stroke of good fortune, in the next room he found the maintenance systems and turned on the sprinklers, dousing the flames and clearing the stairs heading upwards. They lead to a raised landing above the main office floor. Walking along the landing, the water from the sprinklers plastering his hair flat to his head, he reached another door at the end of a ruined passageway. If Liara or her contact were alive, this was the only place left where they could be.

As he approached the door, he heard two gunshots. Fearing the worst, he opened the door and stepped through, his gun raised, just in time to see one of the white-armoured Shadow Broker agents drop dead. In the room was Vasir, the barrel of her gun smoking, and at the bottom of the wall behind her was the body of Sekat. He had survived the bomb blast only to be shot.

"Damnit," said Vasir, in a flippant tone, holstering her weapon. "If I'd been a few seconds faster, I could've stopped him." As she walked towards the window overlooking the reception area, Alan kneeled down next to Sekat and searched through his pockets. All of them were empty.

"No sign of that data Liara talked about," Alan said, getting to his feet. "Looks like a dead end."

"Speaking of which," said Vasir, "did you find your friend's body?"

"You mean this body?" a female voice hissed from the doorway.

Spinning around, Alan saw none other than Liara T'Soni herself stepping into the office. Her pale blue skin was lightly freckled, and her brilliant blue eyes were narrowed. She was wearing what looked like a white jacket with a blue trim, over skin-tight white body armour. She was pointing a pistol at Vasir's back, and looked very angry.

"Liara!" Alan breathed, looking aghast as he turned to look between Liara and Vasir. "Something I should know?" Vasir, for her part, looked completely unconcerned.

"This is the woman who tried to kill me!" spat Liara, advancing on Vasir.

"You've had a rough day," said Vasir with a chuckle, backing towards the window, "so I'll let that slide. Why don't you put that gun down?"

"I saw you!" retorted Liara, as both Asari stopped just short of the window. "I doubled back after I left. I watched you break into my apartment!" It was then that something clicked in Alan's mind. It was odd that a Spectre would be involving themselves in such a case, let alone arriving on the scene so quickly. From what he knew of the Shadow Broker, he had his tendrils in every facet of galactic government; who was to say that he didn't have connections in the Spectres?

"You didn't know where Liara went because she hid the message," he said, drawing his revolver and pointing it at Vasir. "You needed me to find it for you."

Vasir smirked, looking utterly unrepentant. "Thanks for the help," she said, folding her arms.

"Once she had my location," Liara continued, "she signalled the Shadow Broker's forces. They bombed the building to take me out. She found Sekat, took his data and killed him. I'm guessing she's still got the disk on her." Alan frowned, his teeth bared; he was now sure that the Spectre had something to do with Kedzuel's disappearance.

"Good guess," Vasir purred, raising her fist and revealing that she was clutching another data disk like the one Alan found in Liara's apartment. "Not that you'll ever see what's on it..." Her hand clenched behind her back, she suddenly let loose a biotic pulse and the glass in the window cracked. Asari were the most natural adepts with the manipulation of dark energy, the ability that was referred to as 'biotics', which was the nearest thing most civilisations in the galaxy had to magic.

"... You pureblood bitch!" Vasir suddenly roared at Liara, flexing her arm forward, her body engulfed in the blue energy of her biotics. The window instantly shattered, and Vasir send shards of glass flying straight at Alan and Liara. Alan turned away to shield his eyes, but Liara quickly threw up a biotic barrier in front of them both, which deflected the flying shards. As soon as they had passed, Vasir ran for the window, but Alan gave chase. He managed to tackle Vasir as she jumped out of the window. With the descent being slowed by Vasir's biotic field, the two of them traded punches as they fell. However, Vasir was able to kick Alan away from her, sending him plummeting to the floor below. He hit the ground hard, pain shooting up his back as shards of glass scattered all around him.

As she landed safely on the floor, Vasir turned around, her fist charging with energy, clearly intent on finishing Alan off, when Liara suddenly jumped out of the window, her descent slowed by biotics. The Spectre ran back towards the main lobby, Liara in hot pursuit. Two Shadow Broker agents ran into the chamber, but Liara seemed to casually bat them aside with her biotics as she ran past, causing them to slam into the walls.

Alan staggered to his feet and followed, the feeling returning to his legs. He half-ran, half-stumbled across the lobby and down the stairs, back to the main entrance. By the time he had reached the parking area, Liara had Vasir pinned down by gunfire behind one of the cars. Upon noticing Alan, the Spectre pressed some buttons on her Omni-Tool, and her car suddenly swooped down, the door opening. Vasir ran to the ledge overlooking the city and jumped off it, landing in her car.

"Damn it!" Liara grunted as the car sped away. Holstering her gun, she turned to a nearby taxi and sat down in it. Alan climbed into the driver's seat beside her; he reasoned that he was not going to find Kedzuel here, and that Vasir may be his only chance of getting him back.

"I'm fine, by the way," he snarled, slamming the door. "Thanks for asking." He had taken some driving lessons to get used to hover-cars in the two years since the Battle of the Citadel, so he was able to activate the car and send it forward into the skyways.

"Come on!" Liara exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. "She's getting away!" Alan had to resist the urge to yell at her as he guided the car at top speed between the buildings. Within seconds, they spotted Vasir's car, weaving in and out of the traffic.

"There she is!" shouted Liara, pointing at the small vehicle as it weaved around a docked cargo transporter. "Hang a right!" she shouted as they reached a junction separated by holographic advertisements. "No, wait! Left!"

"I'm on her!" shouted Alan, guiding the car around the gleaming tower. There was still some distance between the two vehicles, but he kept the accelerator on at full strength. They weaved through a narrow gap between two skyscrapers and rounded a corner, and spotted Vasir's car heading towards a gap in one of the buildings. It was still under construction.

"We're not going into the construction site, are..." Liara began, but trailed off when Alan steered the car around to pursue Vasir between the girders and construction equipment. "Oh, goddess!" she gasped.

On the other side of the construction site, the chase continued into a network of tunnels, and upon emerging from the other side both cars almost crashed into a pair of cargo ships that were docking.

"Go go go go go go go!" Liara yelled.

"I'm going!" Alan shouted, gritting his teeth as he swerved the car around a corner, bringing Vasir back into his line of sight. He hated backseat drivers. Vasir led the pair straight into oncoming traffic, and several hover-cars had to swerve out of the way as both vehicles weaved between them. Alan's heart pounded in his ears at this; he was suddenly vividly reminded of a G-Chase back in the twentieth century. Around a corner and through another tunnel they saw small red objects being dropped from the car.

"She's dropping proximity charges!" said Liara as one of them exploded as the car passed it.

"I noticed," Alan grunted. "We'll be fine."

Vasir swerved all over the place dropping her bombs, getting increasingly erratic in her attempts to shake off her pursuers. Alan knew that they couldn't keep the chase up forever; they had to take her down somehow.

"What kind of guns does this thing have?!" he asked as Vasir led them into a tunnel which was packed with traffic.

"It's a taxi!" Liara retorted. "It has a fare meter!"

"Wonderful..." Alan muttered as he hit the booster once again. Then there was the sudden noise of a loud horn filling the tunnel. Turning the corner, they saw that Vasir had knocked a large tanker off course. It was veering out of control, its trailer swerving and beginning to fill the tunnel.

"Truck!" Liara gasped.

"I know," Alan muttered, his eyes narrowed as he continued to charge straight forward.

"Truck!" Liara yelled, her eyes wide and her fingers clutching her seat incredibly tightly, to the point that they were turning white.

"I know!" Alan shouted. He swerved the taxi round at the last second, the trailer barely missing him as it struck several other cars, blasting them into the air. Explosions rocked the tunnel behind them and Liara actually screamed out loud.

"There we go!" Alan exclaimed, a grin forming on his face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" Liara gasped, shaking her head. "Remind me to tell your crew never to let you fly _Serenity_!"

Emerging from the tunnel, they chased Vasir around another skyscraper. In a wide stretch between two rows of buildings there was more oncoming traffic which Vasir weaved erratically through.

"A head-on collision at this speed..." Liara gasped.

"Yeah," Alan muttered, as he steered the taxi through the traffic. "I hear those can be pretty bad for you."

As Vasir sent another truck swerving off-course, both cars dived between two buildings, entering a large open area near a luxury spa complex. With a sudden burst of speed, Alan was able to pull the taxi alongside Vasir's car. The Spectre glowered at them before slamming her vehicle into the taxi. The sides of the two vehicles were locked together for a moment before Alan pulled away, slamming Vasir's car in return. Slamming it a few more times, the Spectre was forced into a lane full of oncoming traffic, and this time she collided head-on with another car. Flames licked the front windshield as she crash-landed on the upper levels of the resort. At first Alan was afraid that he had killed her, but looking down he saw that she was still alive, crawling out of the wreckage.

Seething, he landed the car in the parking area, he and Liara drawing their guns and sprinting up to the crash site. He took a quick moment to notice a neon sign saying the resort was known as 'Azure'. He had heard that that word was slang on some parts of Illium for some parts of the Asari body - somewhere in the lower reaches of the body, apparently - which made him wonder what kind of hotel this was. On the walkway outside one of the luxury penthouses, they found the wreckage of Vasir's car. Vasir herself was gone, but she had been injured in the crash, as there was a trail of purple blood leading along the balcony. Wherever she was, she could not have gone far.

The trail led along the balcony and into one of the suites. Alan shook his head when he saw two Asari bodies on the floor. They had to have been guests, only looking for a good time. The opposite entrance led to a large patio, and some distance ahead of them they saw Vasir, limping and clutching the wound in her side. She passed a table where several humans were enjoying a drink.

"Vasir!" Liara shouted, as she and Alan drew their guns and closed in on the Spectre. "It's over!"

Vasir paused, turning to face the others. A nasty sneer played across her face when her eyes fell on the human waitress, a young woman with short brown hair, who had finished serving drinks and was now turning to go back inside.

"Hey!" Vasir shouted to her. "Hey you! Come here!" Without warning her body suddenly became like a ball of light, as she used her biotics to charge straight at the unfortunate waitress. Before she even knew what had hit her, Vasir had her in a chokehold and was pointing a gun at her head. "What's your name?" the Spectre hissed, as she held the terrified woman in front of her like a shield. The other guests screamed and ran when they saw what was happening.

"M-Mariana," stammered the waitress, as Vasir pointed her gun at Alan, who glared back at her with his fangs bared.

"Mariana," Vasir purred into her ear. "You wanna live, don't you? Tell those people that you want to live."

"Please..." Mariana said, tears forming in her eyes. Alan actually began to feel the arm holding his gun shaking. It was very rare that he came across situations like this, and he always hoped that he would never have to deal with them. If he made one wrong move, that woman's blood would be on his claws.

"Just hang in there, Mariana," he said. "We'll get you out of this, I promise. Vasir, you don't have to do this!"

"All you had to do was walk away," breathed Vasir. "Now it gets ugly." She lifted her large pistol up to Mariana's temple.

"Please," the waitress sobbed, "I have a son!"

"A son?" said Vasir, her lip curled into a sneer. "I hope he gets to see you again. I've heard losing a parent is just horrific for children. Scars them for life."

"I'm going to end you, Vasir," snarled Liara.

"It's okay, Liara," said Alan, trying to keep his breathing steady. "We'll handle it, the usual way."

"You want Mariana's little boy to grow up without his mommy, Tyler?" Vasir mocked. "Weapons on the ground, now."

However, Alan did not obey the command. "Is that it?" he asked.

"What?" asked Vasir, now looking confused, even slightly worried by the smile that was forming on Alan's reptilian face.

"Vasir," growled Alan, "you have no idea of the things I have done. I once spent a living chasing the deadliest creatures that ever walked the face of the Earth. I once nearly killed a Sangheili Supreme Commander just because he was in my way. I've faced down crime lords, serial murderers and nightmares from beyond the boundaries of space and time. So for your sake, I hope your escape plan doesn't hinge on me hesitating to shoot a damn hostage!"

"You're bluffing..." Vasir spat, but Alan's speech had done what he needed it to; it had drawn the Spectre's focus onto him. Unnoticed by her, Liara was using her biotics to lift a table behind her. When he was sure it was time to make their move, Alan nodded.

"Now, Liara," he said. Instantly the table flew the length of the patio and slammed into Vasir, knocking her into a fountain and clear of the terrified Mariana. Alan ran up to her and helped her to her feet, but the woman was so terrified that she sprinted indoors without so much as a thank you.

Suddenly the area seemed to explode in blue light and water as Vasir rose out of the fountain with a loud roar, drawing her assault rifle. She then warped this way and that around the garden, opening fire on the pair. Alan returned fire, while Liara threw fluctuating balls of energy at her. Sometimes Vasir would stop firing for a moment to send shockwaves of energy along the ground, which Alan had to dive out of the way of lest they blast him into the air. She was clearly trained to an incredible standard, as she zapped around the arena, making it almost impossible to shoot her.

Then Vasir suddenly charged straight into Alan, slamming into him with the force of a speeding train. She sent him flying back into a column, and before he had time to react she was on him, punching his face repeatedly. Suddenly, she was lifted away from him, as Liara used one of her black hole-like Singularities on her, dragging her towards a dark glowing sphere. She lay there in the air for a moment, suspended helplessly, until the sphere suddenly exploded, sending her flying into a column. She fell to the floor and staggered back to her feet, but this time Alan was on her. With a roar he lashed out with his whip, and Vasir screamed in agony as her armour was torn open, a sizeable wound appearing that stretched from her shoulder to her hip. Her whole body was nearly cut open by the white-hot plasma line. Agonised, blood seeping out of her, she collapsed to the floor, spluttering.

"Damn it!" she snarled, clutching the wound. "Damn it!"

Liara walked up to her and took away the data disk that was clipped to her belt. She held it under her Omni-Tool, activating a wireless connection to the device.

"Sekat's personal datapad," she said, breathing a sigh of relief and looking at a holographic screen. "This has what we need to find the Shadow Broker."

"And Kedzuel along with it, I hope," said Alan.

"Who?" asked Liara.

"Someone who can help us out a great deal," said Alan. He turned to Vasir and kneeled down in front of her, his teeth bared. "That's what's happened to my friend, hasn't it? I bet anything that your men grabbed him when we got separated. He's on his way to the Shadow Broker now, isn't he?"

"So fucking what?" snarled Vasir. "You won't live long enough to see him again! You're dead! The Shadow Broker has been in power for decades. He's stronger than anything you've ever faced!"

"I highly doubt that," Alan retorted. "But is that why you sold out the Council to work for him?"

"You think I betrayed the Council, like Saren?!" Vasir gasped. "Go to Hell! The Broker's given me damn good intel over the years. Intel that saved lives and kept the Citadel safe! So if the Broker needs a few people to disappear, I'll pay that price without hesitation!"

"Tell yourself whatever you like!" Alan spat, his voice now something like a cross between his own voice and a bestial snarl. "The Council would never accept you working for the Shadow Broker, and they'd be even less happy when they find out you've just given him our best chance against the Reapers!"

"And I suppose you've got a lot to be proud of," retorted Vasir, "being what you are? I know all about what you are, what Kiryuu Knight is. I found out from the Shadow Broker. You have any idea what your so-called family has done, the lives that they destroyed in the twentieth century and beyond?!"

"I know who they are and what they've done," snarled Alan, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does," snarled Vasir, her voice raspy as her throat was filling up with blood. "You want to judge me? Look in the mirror. Destroying entire cities and populations? Kidnapping kids and subjecting them to experiments that turned them into nothing but walking death-machines! And you're part of that same family. Don't you dare judge me! Don't you..."

She struggled to say more, but all that escaped her throat was a death rattle, and her whole body fell limp as life drained away from her. With nothing more to be said, shaking his head to get the Asari's words out of his mind, Alan walked back through the suite to find Liara on the balcony, examining the data on her Omni-Tool.

"_Eliminate T'Soni and retrieve the data,"_ a gruff, sinister voice was saying from a recording. _"Civilian casualties not a concern."_

"Vasir's dead," said Alan as Liara shut off the recording. She didn't turn to face him, but instead pressed more buttons on her Omni-Tool.

"I'm putting the data through to the _Serenity_'s computers," she said. "We can be at the Shadow Broker's base in a few hours." She paused for a moment, breathing in. "The message mentioned something about a Precursor to be transported. He's the one you mentioned, this 'Kedzuel', isn't he?"

"Yeah," said Alan. "Long story."

"Well, we don't have time to go over it here," said Liara, switching off her Omni-Tool and walking back towards the taxi. "The Shadow Broker will know about Vasir before long. If he decides to kill Feron and this Kedzuel..."

"We'll get them out of there alive, Liara," said Alan firmly as he walked beside her. "I promise."

"I know," replied Liara. "You're here to help, just like always."

"That's not a good thing?" asked Alan. "You called me here because you wanted to clear some air, like you did with Shepard. Out with it."

Liara sighed and stopped, turning to face Alan. "When we first met on Therum," she said, "you saved me from the Geth. You fought a Krogan battlemaster while I cowered. Now you're doing it again," she continued, shaking her head. "And I'm still leaning on you for help."

"That's what friends do, Liara," replied Alan, his arms folded. "I could have said no, after everything that you've done, but I didn't because I don't treat my friends like that. I don't leave them in the lurch."

Liara said nothing, but glared at him for a moment before turning away and walking back down the balcony.

"I can get us there, based on Sekat's data," she said. "With any luck, there will be no kind of external security network, so they should not see us coming. The Shadow Broker's agents are still shooting their way through Illium. With luck, they won't notice we've left until it's too late. "

"That's a little cold," snarled Alan. "They killed innocent people."

"You know what I mean," said Liara, stopping again to turn to face him. Behind her the sun was beginning to rise over the Nos Astra skyline, bathing the city in a warm orange glow.

"Do I?" spat Alan, leaning in close to Liara. "When I hit the ground back at the trade centre, you went after Vasir without a backward look."

"I know what you are, Alan," Liara retorted, turning away. "I knew a little fall wasn't going to kill you. I had to stay on Vasir. I had to stay rational, make the call, like I did with Sekat." She leaned on the balcony railing, peering out over the cityscape.

"That's Vasir's fault," said Alan, standing beside her. "Not yours."

"Sekat had no idea what the stakes were," sighed Liara. "I put him in harm's way to get the data I needed. I got him killed, and I'd do it again. But from here on out, things will be simple." She stood up straight and began to walk along the balcony past Vasir's wrecked car. "Get in, get Feron and Kedzuel, get out. And kill anyone who tries to stop us."

"That's it?" asked Alan.

"That's it," replied Liara, with a tone of finality in her voice that actually unsettled Alan.

"Will you just stop for a second?" he said, grabbing her arm. "We'll be jumping several light years. There's time to talk." Liara turned to face him, her arms folded.

"About what?" she asked.

"You haven't been the same since Shepard died, Liara," said Alan, shaking his head, his brow furrowed.

"What do you expect of me, Alan?" spat Liara. "You told me that I was being selfish, that I wanted her for myself. I spent two years mourning, wondering what might have been." She shook her head. "I loved her from the moment I lay eyes on her. I knew it was wrong, I knew that she didn't feel the same way about me, but I couldn't help myself. So yes, maybe I did expect her to choose me, once she knew what I had done for her and after seeing Kaidan move on..." It was in this moment that she held her head in her hand, her expression no longer looking angry, but instead full of regrets. "I had to admit that to myself, and to her, and you know what she did? She forgave me. After everything I had done, she forgave me. I've moved on, and now I know that I've got to stop pining for her. But you... I don't know what to think, what I can possibly say or do to make up for the things I said and did before..." She sniffed a bit, looking back out across the horizon. "I'm sorry, but we really need to move. If we're to have any chance of getting our friends back, we've got to go now."

"Fine," said Alan, bringing up his commlink. "Megellan? Megellan, do you read me? Get the engines heated up and prep for departure as soon as we get back to the ship. We've got no time to waste."

"_Alan, what happened?"_ asked Megellan.

"Kedzuel's been kidnapped," replied Alan.

_"What?!"_

Alan jerked back as he heard Megellan's voice pierce through the speakers. Liara listened in, taking hint of his voice. He sounded furious over the loss of this 'Kedzuel', whoever he was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen," said Alan. "I've found Liara and we know where he's been taken."

_"Alan, you don't know how important it is that we find him,"_ said Megellan. _"Just a little while ago, I've felt that Kedzuel was disconnected from the Array. I don't know why he would do that. But he has been disconnected. I can't sense him anymore."_

"The Array," said Liara. "Are Kedzuel and Megellan Technomancers?"

Alan waved his hand at her, shaking his head to silence her.

_"If the other Blitzardi can't sense Kedzuel anymore, they'll become suspicious, Alan,"_ said Megellan. _"They'll know what's up and Zhane, the Commander of the Imperial Honour Guard will be calling me, demanding an explanation. If Zhane finds out that the Emperor has been kidnapped, the Blitzardi will go ballistic!"_

"So, what does this mean?" Alan asked.

_"You have to get him back before the Blitzardi decide to reveal themselves and make the Ultimatum,"_ said Megellan. _"They know he's with you and you are Kiryuu's grandson. If Kedzuel is not returned safely or even killed by his captors, Earth and the Citadel will have more than the Reapers to worry about. And I don't think you have the ships to take down even one of ours."_ He became silent for a moment and Alan could hear a heavy sigh. _"We have to get him back. I'll do my best to keep the channels in the Array scrambled so Zhane and the other Blitzardi won't know what happened. But I fear that if Kedzuel has been kidnapped and forced into a disconnect, it means he's gone Blue, depolarized. And that means we don't have a lot of time. I won't go into the specifics, but if he stays Blue, he'll die, Alan. Someone on Illium knows how an Electric Dragon works to exploit his weakness like that."_

Alan swallowed hard and dry: "I got it."

_"I'm getting the engines ready,"_ said Megellan. _"Just get on board quickly. I just hope we find him before the Blizardi find out."_

"Yeah, so do I," said Alan. As the comm went dead, he turned back to Liara.

"Okay, what's going on?" Liara asked. "Just who is this Kedzuel?"

"He's the Emperor of the Precursors, Liara," said Alan. "They've returned to the galaxy to help fight the Reapers. And if we don't get him back, there might not be an Earth or a Citadel left for the Reapers to attack."

"Say no more," said Liara, as the two sprinted back to the taxi. "You can tell me the rest on the way. Let's go."

Both of them were silent as the taxi sped back towards the spaceport. Both of them looked very grim, knowing that the scale of what they were getting involved in had reached the point where it threatened to consume the whole galaxy. The Shadow Broker clearly didn't know that what he was doing would risk intergalactic war, or if he did he simply didn't care, and that was the most frightening thought of all.


	4. Strictly Business

**Strictly Business**

He moaned as he slowly felt all feeling return to him. Everything was tingling. Everything felt painful. He could feel tiny pin pricks along his sides, his muscles twitching. He felt torn, his limbs bound, his tendons sore. Kedzuel's eyes ached as he slowly popped them open. He heard the sizzling sounds, his vision cloudy, blurry. All he saw were white blobs, grey blobs, black blobs. His eyes closed again and he opened his mind to the Array, calling upon the familiar intake of information. Let the Array be his eyes, let them tell him where he is.

Nothing.

The Array was not talking to him. Kedzuel could only suspect one thing; he had been forcefully disconnected. He twitched his fingers, the only thing he could do. His tail felt like dead weight, his wings drooping down upon the floor. Kedzuel moaned again, his brow furrowed as he opened his eyes once more, his now clear, ruby red eyes. All signs of the Array Connection in his body were gone, his glowing blue eyes, his markings, his cords, gone. He blinked, trying to clear his vision and looked to his side. His eyes stared long upon his scaly, muscular forearm. No more did they shimmer with coppery gold. The scales looked pale, sickly, and teal blue.

"Shit," he whispered. "I've gone Blue–"

"Fascinating about your particular race, Precursor," began a gruff, sinister voice from the blurry, blob blackness in front of him. The voice sounded like it was being piped in through a speaker. Kedzuel could see other grey blobs around him, humanoid in shape at least, but he could not quite make them out. The voice continued. "Electric Dragons, living dynamos, powers: electromagnetism and particle manipulation. You can become anything, organic, inorganic, it doesn't matter. You can manipulate electromagnetic waves, frequencies as long as radio and as short as gamma rays. Blast EMP fields to disrupt electronics, control magnetism in metals. Harness lightning. And that is without the Array abilities. Perfect assassins, perfect spies. No one would suspect a thing save a simple radio wave you emit. No wonder those of your race are the warriors."

Kedzuel growled, lifting his head to the alien voice. His white streaked bangs fell into his eyes.

"But with the Array," the voice continued, "your kind are practically gods. And I was able to take you down."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who is about to profit from someone like you," the voice paused and Kedzuel could hear the sound of a deep chuckle. "I know who you are, Precursor. You should have stayed in Andromeda."

Kedzuel grunted, tugging upon his bonds.

"Interesting little device I've got you tied into, isn't it?"

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Never you mind," said the voice. "But for now, you are my guest."

"If you keep me Blue like this, I'll die," said Kedzuel. "My body will break down, infections will spread, illness, bacteria, viruses. I need the electromagnetism. What good will I be to you if I'm dead?"

"Dissection," said the voice. "But for now, I am keeping you alive. You aren't completely–what's the word you Blitzardi call it–depolarized–you're not depolarized just yet. You're worth more to me alive as of right now."

"How do you know so much about the Blitzardi?" Kedzuel asked.

"I did my homework," the voice replied, a slimy smile curled in his tone.

Kedzuel's head drooped, feeling it becoming heavier and heavier.

"You are making a big–mistake by keeping me here," he said. "We–are trying to help this galaxy."

"And I'm trying to help myself."

"Of course," he said. "Your type only thinks of yourselves. The Reapers will pick you off first."

"I'm not worried about the Reapers either," the voice retorted. Kedzuel noticed the tone in his captor's voice and his eyes narrowed.

"You should," he said. "They won't give you what you want. You're just another stooge to them."

He felt a jolt of pain race up his spine. Kedzuel reared, his muscles spasming from the shock. He stood, frozen, every nerve crying out in agony. His eyes filled with white stars and blue mists, churning, boiling, making no sense in their patterns as they danced inside his lids. He cried out, his tail becoming stiff, his wings freezing. The stars in his eyes finally burst and his body fell limp. And all was cold darkness.

"Sweet dreams, Your Majesty," said the voice from the shadows to the limp, pale blue form before him.

0

The co-ordinates that Sekat had died to retrieve led the _Serenity_ to the planet Hagalaz, located in the Sowilo system of the Hourglass Nebula. In order to avoid detection by enemy ships, Alan had convinced Megellan to use his Technomancy to hide the ship's heat emissions, reminded that the _Normandy_'s stealth systems worked the same way. Nothing could save them if anyone on patrol vessels happened to look out of a window, but at least it would prevent them from being spotted by tracking systems. The past few hours that it had taken to get to Hagalaz had been spent in almost total silence, the tension visible on everyone's faces. Partly this was because none of them wanted to interrupt Megellan in his work; if the stealth capability dropped for even a minute, they would be in trouble.

That had not stopped Liara from trying to get answers, her curiosity getting the better of her as it usually did as far as anything from the ancient world went. Alan had practically had to restrain her so that she did not interrupt Megellan at his work, she was that excited at the prospect of meeting a real Precursor. She remembered what she had learned about them two years ago and had tried to find out whatever she could about them since then, but had been frustrated to find that almost no information existed on them anywhere. Alan had brought her up to speed on the events of the past two weeks as best he could, telling her about the Blitzardi, the Lengodo, and the incidents on Halo 01 and Onyx. Liara had sat with him in the common room and listened patiently to the whole account, enthralled by what she was hearing.

"So it's official then?" she asked, when Alan was finished. "The Precursors really are going to help us with the Reapers?"

"They are," said Alan, nodding. "But their ships aren't rebuilt yet. I think only the flagship's close. They need to mine something called Black Lake in order to finish the rest, and they want to meet with the Council to get their permission to do so. Waste of time, if you ask me, having to deal with those numbskulls, but Kedzuel wants to do this the diplomatic way."

"Councillor Anderson will argue in your favour, won't he?"

"Yeah," said Alan, "but he's just one man. He's up against three races who'll probably say the humans are just making another grab for a bigger slice of the pie." Noticing the confused expression on Liara's face, he added, "I meant they're trying to get more power for themselves, rather than helping the galaxy out in any way."

"But they're not!" said Liara, shaking her head. "Surely the rest of the Council would not see it that way!"

"Hard to have faith in them after all that's happened," muttered Alan. He let out a sigh. "Still, if Kedzuel makes it through this he wants to get everyone on side. I can't argue with his logic; we all saw what Sovereign was capable of, and we need everyone's help if we're gonna take on a whole armada. We were on Tuchanka earlier, and Wrex has promised us his support. He sends his regards, by the way."

"Yes," said Liara, placing her chin in her hand, "I've heard about his attempts to unite the Krogan clans. That's a side of him I never thought I would see two years ago. Given what we're up against, I really hope he succeeds."

"So do I," said Alan. "Not just for his sake, but for everyone's."

"_Captain?"_ Call's voice suddenly said over the intercom. _"Just letting you know that we've reached Hagalaz. Whatever Megellan did, it worked; nobody spotted us. Looks like bad weather at the target point, though; everyone better brace themselves for a bumpy ride."_

Alan walked over to the intercom console by the door and spoke into it: "Got it. Just keep her steady as you can. Dorva, you're coming with me and Liara into the base."

"_Roger, Shipmaster,"_ was Dorva's reply. _"On my way to the cargo bay now."_

With that, Alan walked into the cargo bay and crossed over to his combat locker by the airlock, and began to strap on his own silver and black combat armour. It resembled Kiryuu Knight's body in shape, with a layer of material holding all of the plating together. Alan suspected that this layer was bio-syntech, for he was convinced that he could feel tiny needles pushing their way into his skin whenever he put it on. The helmet was lizard-shaped, with amber eye screens. Seconds later Dorva was at his own locker, dressing into his black combat harness and readying a carbine rifle of Sangheili design. Liara, for her part, checked her own pistol and the power cells for her kinetic barriers. As they prepared, the ship shook rather violently. Even with re-entry taken into account, the conditions at the Shadow Broker's base had to be vicious. The motion dampeners on the ship were not the most up-to-date, and so a good deal of the force of whatever storm was raging outside could be felt.

"What can you tell me about Hagalaz and the Shadow Broker's base?" Alan asked Liara.

"The oceans boil during the day," said Liara, "and snap-freeze ten minutes after sundown."

"And the Shadow Broker lives in this?" asked Dorva, looking incredulous.

"His ship follows the sunset," explained Liara. "Completely undetectable in the storm, unless you know where to look."

"How do we get inside?" asked Alan, sliding his revolver into its holster.

"The docking bays are locked down," said Liara. "We'll need to land on the ship itself and hunt for a hatch. But we can't stay outside for long. There's a constant lightning storm where the hot and cold air collide."

"_Christ, this storm's insane!"_ said Call through gritted teeth, speaking through the intercom. _"You'll have to drop through the trapdoor to get onto the hull. I can't stick around here!"_

"As soon as we drop," said Alan into his commlink, "get the ship back into orbit. I'm not coming this far just to get _Serenity_ struck by lightning."

"_Roger, Captain,"_ said Call. _"ETA to drop ten seconds. Get ready!"_

Alan pressed a button attached to a small control box hanging from the ceiling. The trapdoor in the centre of the floor slowly opened, and a strong wind immediately filled the cargo bay. Below the ship there was nothing but an expanse of grey-yellow cloud, lit by the light of the perpetual sunset. Seconds later the grey hull of a ship slid into view, and soon it was moving slowly enough for the group to safely drop down. As soon as the feet of the trio hit the hull, Alan looked up to see the _Serenity_ pull away, heading back into the atmosphere. They had agreed not to communicate with the ship until the mission was over, lest the transmission give away their position. They were on their own now.

The Shadow Broker's ship was gigantic. It stretched in front of the group for several kilometres, though was thinner than Alan would expect. For the most part it was shaped like a long oblong, lined with lights and pylons sticking out of the top. They were standing on a path that led between two rows of solar panels, which moved about constantly as the wind buffeted them. At the far end, blocking out the sun, was an array of gigantic solar panels, with the shape and arrangement reminding Alan of a spread peacock's tail. The winds whipped around them viciously, and every now and then a bolt of lightning would crack through the sky. Some of the lightning bolts even hit the pylons that were sticking out of the hull. Alan could hardly dare to believe that someone had created a ship, using it as a permanent base, in such hazardous conditions. This was engineering he would normally expect of the Reapers, not of just anyone.

"It's hard to pinpoint in this lightning," said Liara, checking her Omni-Tool, "but I'm picking up signals from a communications array near the back of the ship. There's nothing below but maintenance equipment. We have to find an entrance near the back shielding."

Alan nodded, and motioned for the group to follow him along the hull, leading them around large solar panels and raised pieces that were too steep to climb over. As they rounded a corner and reached a thin bridge, Alan jumped back as bolts of lightning suddenly struck the pylons on the other side.

"Shit..." he muttered.

"Careful!" said Liara. "Those capacitors discharge built-up lightning."

All of a sudden several figures gathered on the other side of the bridge, pointing their rifles at them and standing between the crackling capacitors. In that instant, Dorva raised his rifle and fired at them, striking them dead-on. As Liara had predicted, the stored lightning ruptured out of it, electrical bolts of untold wattage striking the Broker's soldiers and causing sparks to shoot all over their bodies. They were dead before they hit the floor.

"Thanks for the tip," said Dorva gruffly, as Alan led the way over the bridge. Around a corner and over some thick cables another squad of soldiers tried to pin them down, but by taking advantage of the nearby capacitors the group managed to put down the squads without wasting too many bullets. Running up and hitting a switch, the next capacitor lowered itself into the hull, allowing everyone to proceed further.

The terrain on the hull was getting ever more treacherous, with many small nooks and crannies that soldiers could potentially hide in. Some parts were too large to climb over, or sloped dangerously which would lead to certain death if they slipped over the side of the ship. The group had to constantly check their footing and move from one side of the ship to the other, in order to find safe enough ground to walk along. At one point they had to walk down to the very right-hand side of the ship, where there was only a flimsy-looking handrail preventing the group from falling into oblivion.

"Okay..." Liara breathed, clutching the handrail like her life depended on it. "Looking down was clearly a mistake..."

After shooting another group of soldiers who came along this path, Alan found a door that led into the ship itself. Inside he found a walkway that led alongside countless numbers of electrical panels that slid up and down, bolts of electricity shooting between them. This had to be engine room, but it was like no other technology Alan had seen anywhere. Between the grinding of the plates and the zapping electricity, it was hard for the group to make themselves heard above the din.

"This ship is incredible!" Liara half-shouted as they walked along the catwalk. "It must have taken decades to build in secret!"

"I wonder what happened to the contractors," muttered Alan.

"I think we can guess," said Liara. She stopped for a moment to get a closer look at the engine, her head bobbing up and down as it tried to follow the movement of the panels. "Navigating this storm is brutal," she said, scratching her chin. "If the ship's engines stop even for a moment... Well, at least the Shadow Broker would go down with us."

"That's comforting," muttered Dorva, rolling his eyes. On the left side, below the catwalk, he spotted what looked like power cells. Steam came out of some of the pipes at a steady flow.

"Motion dampeners," said Liara, when she leaned over to take a look herself. "I bet you can't even hear the storm from inside the ship."

With the sight-seeing tour over, Alan led the group through another door that led back outside. Once again they had to walk along the side of the ship, and Alan didn't dare to look down. The only consolation was that the large panels at the back of the ship were now much closer. At the end of the walkway they found more ramps that led back to the top of the hull, where more soldiers tried to ambush them. Between the gunfire, the malfunctioning capacitors and Liara's Singularity fields which often sent the troops flying to their doom, they were easily disposed of. A path around the other side of the ship eventually led to more controls. When Alan pressed it a series of panels lowered, making a ramp that led further along the hull. They were clearly pushing the patience of the Shadow Broker's soldiers, as some of them were using rockets, but to no avail. Alan was determined that nothing would stop him, not when so much was at stake. Soon after lowering another large lightning rod, they came to a narrow bridge that stretched right down the middle of the ship. As they walked over a series of large dynamos that shot sparks everywhere, Alan shook his head.

"Not even a guard rail," he said. "I bet the Broker's agents love patrolling the hull."

"At least the view is nice," said Liara, chuckling nervously but making a concerted effort not to look down. Once the group was on the other side of the bridge, Alan saw a hatch right in front of them. They were now very close to the rear of the ship.

"There!" exclaimed Liara, pointing at the hatch. "That leads directly to the communication signals!" She ran up to it and examined the control panel beside. "It's locked. Hang on; I've got a bypass shunt program that can crack it."

"How long will it take?" asked Alan, peering around him as Liara interfaced with the hatch controls on her Omni-Tool.

"I don't know, Alan," replied Liara. "I've never broken into the Shadow Broker's base before! Well, not this one, anyway!"

Even as she spoke, several Shadow Broker troops engaged them. Alan and Dorva fired back, while Liara took cover behind a low wall and continued to examine her Omni-Tool. Shots flew all over the place and sparks from the capacitors filled the area as they drove off the hordes.

"You sure that thing's working, Liara?!" asked Alan.

"It's illegal even on Illium!" Liara shouted. "It didn't come with a warranty!"

"But you tested it, right?!"

"Here come more of them!" shouted Dorva, as he shot at another capacitor, electrocuting more soldiers. The more they killed, the more seemed to come to replace them.

"Their attacks are disorganised," said Liara, about two minutes into the firefight. "They'd be more effective if they all attacked at once!"

"Please don't give the mercs ideas..." Alan groaned, as he slammed one group of soldiers with a Fire Shot.

"This next wave looks like a big one!" Dorva called, as even more soldiers arrived, firing their rifles at the group. The bullets narrowly missed them all.

"You just had to give them tactical advice, Liara..." muttered Alan.

"At least there'll be fewer mercs to deal with inside!" Liara called.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, T'Soni!" Alan scoffed. Another minute of intense fighting passed, with bullets, rockets and biotic shockwaves slamming into the hull from every conceivable angle. Alan was sure that this fight alone would end up tearing the ship apart. At last, there was a beeping sound coming from Liara's Omni-Tool.

"There!" she shouted. "The hatch is open!"

"Everyone inside!" Alan shouted, as the hatch slid obediently open. Liara made it inside first, then Dorva, and finally Alan. Bullets whizzed past them as they ran into the passage beyond, the door slamming shut behind them. However, the group couldn't even stop to catch their breath and were forced to dive for cover as more mercs came around a corner and opened fire on them.

"This is ridiculous!" muttered Liara. "How many guards does the Shadow Broker have?!"

"I told you," replied Alan. As he leaned from his cover to return fire, he heard the same gruff voice he had heard earlier coming from an array of speakers in the ship.

"_Hold your positions,"_ it said, _"no matter the cost."_

This had to be the voice of the Shadow Broker, and it was clear that he considered all of his troops entirely expendable. That, of course, suited Alan fine as he gunned down more troops, sprinting down the corridors as if every fibre of his being depended on it. The guards came at them relentlessly, but each one was cut down as the group charged onward. At last, as the group reached a set of terminals, all of them active and filling the corridor with a multitude of scrambled voices, the guards ceased to come. As Alan and Dorva stopped to catch their breath, Liara looked upwards at a set of cables on the ceiling, through which was flowing a dazzlingly white substance.

"Look at the energy flowing through those cables," she breathed. "The Broker's threaded his information network throughout the entire ship! The power to run it must be tremendous." She raised her Omni-Tool at a promising-looking terminal and hacked it quickly. "I've downloaded the ship's layout. We're heading towards the prison block... and our friends."

Down a long passage and up a flight of stairs, Alan and the others found themselves in a corridor lined with prisoner cells. The group checked each one in turn, but only the last two were occupied. In the cell on the left, Alan saw a sight that made his blood run cold. Through a window overlooking one of the larger cells, he saw Kedzuel, his head hanging limp. He was inside what looked like a mesh cage made of copper, with the holes in the mesh being small. The cage was raised off the floor on a platform that also seemed to be made of copper, with Kedzuel's feet firmly strapped to it. Due to the shape of the cage Kedzuel was forced to stand upright. There was a gap of about twenty feet in every direction around the cage, the only other equipment in the room being a series of computers and monitors. There was a smell of ozone in the air, and the group could now taste lead on the back of their tongues. The most disturbing thing about the scene was Kedzuel's appearance; he looked extremely haggard, his face now showing signs of age, his scales now a sickly-looking teal blue instead of their usual copper-golden colour. As they watched, bolts of electricity suddenly discharged from Kedzuel, like how they would shoot out of a Tesla coil. To Alan's eyes, it looked as if the Blitzardi was withering away before him.

"Kedzuel!" shouted Alan, banging on the plexiglass window. "Kedzuel!" He thought he could see Kedzuel stirring and hear a low groan, but other than that it was as if he was too exhausted to even respond.

"What have they done to him?!" Dorva gasped.

"This must be what Megellan meant when he said he was 'destabilised'," said Liara, shaking her head. "From how you described Kedzuel's fight with Urdnot Wreav, all of his abilities revolve around electricity, perhaps even to the point he's dependent on it for survival." She pointed at the cage that Kedzuel was inside just as more bolts of electricity shot out of him, striking the copper mesh. "That cage must be preventing him from drawing in any kind of electromagnetism while he's being drained. The platform must act as a grounding rod, draining the excess electromagnetism from his body."

"We've got to get him out of there!" snarled Alan. Liara moved to the door and started to hack the lock. However, she paused when she heard a hoarse, raspy male voice calling out from the cell behind them:

"Is someone there?"

Liara paused, her eyes widening. She turned to face the cell, her lip quivering.

"Feron?" she gasped. Without warning she ran to the cell door and hacked it open, dashing inside.

"Liara!" Alan shouted, he and Dorva running in after her. "We've got no time for sight-seeing!"

When Alan stepped into the cell, he found himself on a raised platform overlooking the cell floor. A control console was close to them, which Liara was now standing in front of. Below them was a Drell, a reptilian humanoid with large black eyes, his face coloured a sunset orange by his scales, with the rest of his head-scales a bluish-green colour. He was wearing an off-white jacket with red lining, and he looked deathly pale. He was held in place by several restraints on what looked like a modified dentist's chair, surrounded my computer monitors which checked his body and heart rate. Both of his arms had tubes connected into them, which were in turn hooked up to medical equipment. Alan guessed that this had to be Feron, and he was evidently struggling to stay conscious, looking right at the Asari.

"Liara?" he gasped.

"Hold on!" said Liara, as she examined the control console. "We're getting you out of here!" She reached a hand forward to press down on one of the holographic controls.

"No!" coughed Feron, but his warning went unheeded. As soon as Liara touched the console sparks of electricity ran all over the chair, shocking Feron, causing him to cry out in pain and his body to shake violently. After a few seconds it passed, and his body went limp, his chest rising and falling quickly as he gasped for breath.

"Feron!" said Liara, now looking on the verge of tears, her hands covering her mouth. Alan looked between Feron and back towards Kedzuel's cell, his teeth gritted.

"I should have guessed this looked too easy..." he muttered.

"This chair plugs into the Broker's info network," Feron spluttered. "You have to shut off the power. Pull me out now, and my brain cooks."

"I think it's reasonable to assume," muttered Dorva, his mandibles fixed in a grimace, "that Kedzuel's cage has similar traps. If we try to remove him from it we may end up killing him."

"Fuck..." snarled Alan, leaning on the platform's railing. He was clenching it so tight that the grey scales on his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Do you know where we can cut the power?" Liara asked Feron.

"It won't be easy," said the Drell, shaking his head. "You'll have to go to Central Operations."

"What do you know about the Broker himself?" asked Dorva.

"He did this to me," Feron snarled in reply, his eyes narrowed.

"I was hoping you'd know what he is." said Dorva, his arms folded.

"I never got a good look," said Feron, shaking his head, "but he's big. The guards are terrified of him."

"A Krogan?" asked Liara.

"I don't know," replied Feron, "but not everyone who visits his office comes back out."

"Well, we will," said Alan, standing up straight again. "We're all getting out of here."

"Good," gasped Feron, making a brave effort to smile. "Central Operations is down the hall. You know the Shadow Broker's waiting for you, right?"

"I'm counting on it," replied Alan, beating his fist into his palm. "Be ready to move as soon as the power's cut." He turned to his Sangheili companion. "Dorva, stand by Kedzuel's cage. When the power cuts, get him out of it. You'll only have a few seconds tops, so be quick; we can't keep the power off too long in case this ship starts to fall."

"I'll unlock the door for you as we go past," said Liara as Dorva nodded. She turned back to her stricken friend. "We'll be back for you, Feron!"

"I'll try not to go anywhere," said Feron. The others headed back outside, and stopped for a moment while Liara unlocked the door to Kedzuel's cell. As soon as Dorva was inside Alan and Liara made their way up the corridor. No more guards came to attack; it seemed that all of them had been wiped out. Around a corner and up more stairs, surrounded by the chatter and hum of the streams of information on the monitors, they came to what looked like an abandoned reception area, with a desk and chair and computer. Through a door and down a corridor, the sounds of the chattering grew louder, and Alan was convinced that only one more door lay between them and the Shadow Broker. He pressed his back to one side of the door, Liara to the other. Upon seeing the Asari nod, he opened it and stepped through, his weapon raised.

The room beyond was cavernous, lined with computer terminals and with a dim white light from the ceiling. On the back wall was an array of monitors, running along the length of it and separated into six rows. On the other side of the room opposite the door sat at a large desk, and sat at this was a figure unlike any Alan had ever seen. As it dismissed some holographic displays and leaned forward into the light, it revealed itself to be an enormous hulking creature, clasping massive claws together that looked like they could cleave a man in two. It was wearing a dark business suit stretched over its enormous muscular body, peering at the group with eight black deep-set eyes. There were elements of the crustacean to the face, as a closer glimpse showed that it was segmented, looking almost crab-like, the teeth on the lower jaw sticking out at odd angles and a gaping, quivering hole behind the segments where the mouth should be. The face was a blood red and covered in white marks like tattoos, and two horns grew out of the top. It looked between Alan and Liara, and they looked between each other; clearly neither of them had expected anything like this. The mutant didn't know what species this was, but the appearance gave him a vivid mental image of a receptionist employed by the Devil himself.

"Here for the Precursor and the Drell?" the Shadow Broker asked, in that same gruff, monstrous tone that they had heard over the communicators. It regarded Alan in-particular, who kept his gun pointed at the creature's head. "Reckless, even for you," it murmured.

"Not reckless," Alan snarled. "Just determined. Ask your Asari Spectre about that."

"Vasir was expendable," the Shadow Broker grunted. "All her death cost me was time."

"Expendable like Feron?" spat Liara.

"Dr. T'Soni," said the Shadow Broker, turning his malformed head to her. "Your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The drell is simply paying the price."

"Someone was bound to come after you for working with the Collectors," snarled Alan, "and for abducting a Precursor Emperor."

"It was a mutually beneficial partnership," said the Shadow Broker. "As for the Precursor, even if he doesn't survive his containment, perhaps his genes can unlock the key to activating Technomantic potential in all races. Why should only the humans have the privilege?"

"You're willing to risk a galactic war over that?!" said Liara, aghast.

"Yes," said the Shadow Broker with a tone of finality. "In the event of a war, profits can be made from both sides."

"It'll be hard to run a base this size with no crew," said Alan, smirking.

"They're replaceable," the Shadow Broker shrugged. "Your arrival is barely an interruption." He leaned forward further, the terrible mouth seeming to open wider. "Enough talk. My operations are too crucial to be compromised by a traitor."

"You're quite confident for someone with nowhere left to hide," said Liara, never taking her eyes off the Shadow Broker.

"You travel with fascinating companions, Doctor," said the Shadow Broker, completely nonplussed. "The Organiser G-1 cells in Alan Tyler's body are an invaluable commodity which the UNSC refuses to share. As for the Sangheili traitor, the High Council on Sanghelios have never officially removed the bounty on his head. Their deaths will cripple the Fleet Shadow of Fury."

"You're not putting a hand on anyone!" shouted Liara.

"It's pointless to challenge me, Asari," gloated the Shadow Broker. "I know your every secret, while you fumble in the dark."

"Is that right?" said Liara, her face now losing its look of revulsion and becoming strangely confident. "You're a Yahg, a pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their homeworld for massacring the Council's first contact teams. This base is older than your planet's discovery, which probably means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago and took over." A smile spread across her face as she continued, the face-plates on the Shadow Broker quivering as he listened. "I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave... or a pet. How am I doing?"

The Shadow Broker remained silent, and slowly rose to his feet. He was as tall as he was wide, stretching up to what had to be at least twelve feet in height. Suddenly, with a loud grunt he punched his desk, smashing it neatly in two, then grabbed one half and threw it straight at Liara. Fortunately Alan dived forward and was able to tackle her to the floor as the desk shot straight over their heads, smashing into the wall behind them. The Yahg let out an ear-splitting roar as, from the other half of the desk, he lifted up a large submachine gun and ignited a hard-light shield in his other claw. As Liara rose to her feet she fired off several shots, but the bullets just bounced off. She looked at Alan, who was nudging his head towards the back of the room. It was then that Liara understood; if he could keep the Shadow Broker's attention on him, then she could cut the power to free the others.

As Liara dived for cover behind a pillar, Alan sprang to his feet and fired a Medusa Shell. The shell broke through the shield, stunning the Broker. Alan knew that he couldn't fight a ranged battle; his only chance of keeping the Broker distracted was to keep it within melee range. So with a loud roar he charged at the Broker while he was recovering, lashing him with his whip. Twice he managed to strike the Broker, but as he got closer the Broker was able to reignite his shield and swung his immense arm, swatting Alan back like a fly. As the Broker raised its gun again and Alan was forced to scramble for cover, he saw Liara make it to one of the rear pillars, now mere feet away from the control console. The next instant Alan found himself thrown through the air when the Broker suddenly charged straight at the pillar, causing him to collide into the wall and reducing the pillar to rubble.

"You ant!" the Broker yelled, firing on Alan again and forcing him to roll out of the way. "You piece of excrement! You nothing!"

It was then that the Broker's clip emptied. Seizing his chance, Alan fired another Medusa shell, causing the Broker's body to twitch violently as the electrical energies assault him. The mutant ran up to him and smashed him in the face with the butt of his revolver. The Broker recovered quickly and raised his shield as Alan charged at him again. Colliding with the shield, he pushed against the immense Yahg with all of his strength, but in the end, the Broker proved to be too powerful and sent him flying into another wall, almost slamming into Liara as she dashed for the console.

Alan shook his head, trying to shake away the spots that had formed before his eyes from the last charge, rolling out of the way as the Broker ran at him again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Liara had reached the console and was now frantically sweeping her Omni-Tool over the myriad interfaces, desperately searching for a way to switch off the power. The Broker pulled his rifle out and opened fire again, and Alan felt the bullets pounding his shielding as he hid behind another pillar. Upon hearing heavy footsteps sprinting to him again, he rolled to the side as another pillar was destroyed by the Yahg's desperate charge.

It was then that the lights went out, the bright energy flowing through the pipes disappearing. Alan kept absolutely still, lest any movement give away his position. Five seconds later, the backup systems kicked in, flooding the room in light and sound once more. The Broker spun on the spot to glare at Liara, who was breathing a sigh of relief.

"What did you do, Asari?!" the Broker bellowed, before unleashing another roar and charging towards her. However, Alan shot him with another Medusa shell, causing him to fall to the floor. With a great effort, Alan ran up to the Broker and soccer-kicked him in the head, actually chipping off a tooth. When he swung his foot out again, however, the Broker was able to grab it, and with a loud roar he threw Alan bodily across the room. When he turned to check where Liara was, she was no longer by the console.

Roaring in frustration, the Broker charged at Alan as he was struggling to pick himself up, but found himself being slammed by a fluctuating biotic sphere thrown by Liara. He staggered under the impact of the hit, and Alan was able to get to his feet, lashing him with the whip again. He jumped back as the Shadow Broker opened fire again, but another lash struck his claw, forcing him to drop the weapon. Liara used biotics to slide the gun along the floor to where he couldn't reach it. Reeling from the combined hits, the Broker roared his frustration and charged at Alan again. The mutant ran at the Broker, and rolled under his arm as he swung it, lashing him across the back. The mutant stumbled over, but quickly got to his feet. Alan leapt in again, lashing him some more, while Liara pounded him with biotics. This went on for one tense minute, during which time the Broker would occasionally force them to scatter by charging, but nothing seemed able to put him down. It was like the Yahg had an infinite reserve of energy to draw from. If something didn't happen fast, they would tire, and the Broker would defeat them easily. It was then that Alan heard the door slide open.

0

As soon as the power had gone down, Dorva was able to wrench open the cage containing Kedzuel. As the lights came back on, the Precursor's knees buckled and he fell forward off the podium, hitting the floor with a loud thud. He struggled to push himself up by his arms, but he looked utterly exhausted, his face contorted with pain.

"Kedzuel!" exclaimed Dorva. He ran over and reached his arm to help him, but Kedzuel tried to roll away, his eyes wide in alarm.

"Don't touch me!" he managed to yell, his throat sounding dry and gasping for breath. "I would... kill you!"

Dorva jumped back in surprise as white streamers of what could be electricity tried to jump out at him. He wasn't sure what Kedzuel meant, but he knew nothing about Blitzardi physiology. He felt a tugging sensation on his combat harness, as if it was drawn towards the Blitzardi. From the look of pain on Kedzuel's face he was trying desperately to stop the electric streams from touching the Sangheili. He knew he would just have to trust the Emperor's word on this.

"What's happened to him?" Feron's raspy voice said, as he staggered down the steps into the cell. As soon as the power had gone down he had managed to spring out of the chair holding him with a concerted effort. He looked drained, his face a mask of trauma from the two years of torture he had endured. Dorva held up a warning hand to keep him back.

"Alan..." gasped Kedzuel, blinking as he tried to focus his vision again. "Where's Alan?!"

"He and Liara are facing the Shadow Broker now," said Dorva.

"Got to..." gasped Kedzuel. "Help them..." He groaned and seethed as he pulled himself to his feet, shaking, staggering and feeling as if every nerve in his body had died.

"Kedzuel," said Dorva, looking indignant, "you can barely stand! How are you supposed to fight the Shadow Broker?"

"Need... to face him," spluttered Kedzuel, already staggering towards the door. "Have enough strength for this..." With a great deal of effort, he pulled himself up the steps and through the door, though his jerking movements and constant groaning and seething through gritted teeth showed how painful it was for him to even move. His skin seemed to get paler as he moved around the corner and up the corridor, his wings and tail being dragged behind him. Dorva noticed loose metal start to wiggle and vibrate as Kedzuel passed by it, almost as if it was drawn to him.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" asked Feron, clutching his side and taking a pistol from the desks in the corner.

"No," said Dorva, shaking his head. "I don't know what more we can do for him, except hope he knows what he's doing."

Kedzuel stumbled upon the steel-coloured floor, his wings hanging heavily behind him, draping out like a withered, wrinkled, pale cloak. His body shook violently. The white streams reached out from Kedzuel's body as he crawled upon the floor. They reached out for the metal along the walls, but Kedzuel fought against the connection. He could sense the negative charges all along the surface of the walls, re-aligning to his highly positively charged body. Rivers of positive charges, glowing streams rippled with each movement. It seemed like an eternity, a long and painful eternity as Kedzuel came to the sliding door. His muscles screamed, his nerves quaked, but he pressed on. He rose up, fumbling as he tried to rise. The draw of the corridor's negative to his positive was too great and Kedzuel felt himself slam flat against the wall. He slid across the surface, hearing the sizzling sound of electricity and tiny flashes of light popping underneath him. The door vibrated as he reached out for it. He slid it slowly open, his blood red eyes widening. He saw Alan look to the door, but that split-second of not concentrating cost him, as he was flung to the floor as what he could identify as a Yahg was fighting against him. He saw the blue woman there, firing off purple-blue light from her body, but even her power was diminished against the Yahg, the effort of keeping up these dark energy attacks exhausting her. Kedzuel knew what the Yahg were; the Kethosi used to hunt them. They were prey, food, or even pets. He felt a wave of humiliation wash over him at the thought that he, the Emperor of the Kethosi, would allow himself to be captured by prey. He pulled himself away from the wall and slowly staggered forth. Alan rose to his feet, seeing the pale, teal blue Blitzardi walk slowly towards the Shadow Broker, his eyes wide.

"Kedzuel?" he said. "What are you–"

Kedzuel said nothing as he gathered what little strength he had left. He straightened his back. Alan felt his gun snatched from his hands and he heard a low, electronic hum. He could taste lead upon his tongue and he felt the charge in the air, racing up the back of his neck, his hair beginning to stand on end. Liara looked on, her eyes wide as bits of metal she had on her person were snatched away. Everything metallic reacted, rising up all around Kedzuel. The air rippled about him, creating a field of energy, looking almost like a field created by a magnet. Positively charged streams zipped across his body, rising up, making him look almost like a living Tesla Coil. Liara felt the charge around her, her body seemingly freezing as the metal armour that protected her forced her to freeze. The biotics in her body sizzled. Streams of negative charges raced out from her, urgently wanting to connect to the streams of positive from Kedzuel.

The Shadow Broker, panting heavily, turned and let out a loud roar, charging at Kedzuel, but the Kethosi held out his right claw and a stream of positive charge raced out towards the Shadow Broker. His streams of negative flowed forward and the connection was made. A bright flash of blinding white light blinded Alan and Liara and a sound as deafening as cannon fire pounded against their ear drums. As the light dissipated, Alan felt his heart leap into his throat. He looked on, seeing the Shadow Broker now in the claws of Kedzuel. The Precursor held tightly to the Yahg, sparks of lightning flowed out between them. The Yahg's multiple eyes lit up with every flash, his mouth glowing white. Kedzuel felt the energy flow out from the Shadow Broker, every bit of his body tingling with rejuvenated life. The Shadow Broker stiffly shook and all that Alan could think about was the images of prisoners being sent to the electric chair, their bodies convulsing with every charge sent through. Smoke rose up from the Shadow Broker as every nerve fried, his heart bursting, his eyes crusting over, becoming nothing more than blackened orbs. It was horrifying to say the least to see this happening. The air was filled with the smell of burnt tar and ozone. As Kedzuel drew the negative charge from the Shadow Broker's body, his colour slowly returned to him. The teal blue became bold and bright, golden copper. The Blitzardi's lupine-draconic head held a euphoric expression, as if every pain he inflicted upon the Shadow Broker gave him even greater joy. His colour returned, his strength returned, Kedzuel let the Yagh drop with a hard metallic thud, still smoking. Every metallic object clashed upon the floor.

Kedzuel looked upon Alan, his blood red eyes almost beastly. Then, he dipped his head and whispered something. His body began to glow with cyan blue and he tilted his head. The glowing cords of ghostly blue flowed out from the back of his neck and each cheek were marked by three triangular markings that seemed to converge into one long stripe going down either side of his neck. He opened his eyes. They were glowing cyan blue again. He allowed the energies of the Array to flow into him, giving him renewed strength. Kedzuel took in a deep sigh, lowering his head again. He lowered down to the floor, leaning his head into his claws, exasperated by what had happened. Alan leaned over to pick up his gun and slowly walked towards the Blitzardi.

"Kedzuel..." he said, hardly daring to believe what he had just witnessed.

The Blitzardi said nothing, but shook his head. The cords draped about his body, encircling him protectively. Then, after another minute of silence, Kedzuel finally spoke.

"I didn't want you to see that."

"I wish I hadn't seen it," said Alan, holstering his weapons, and looking exhausted. "Just this once, I'd rather not know what just happened."

A moment's silence followed. After the euphoric look on Kedzuel's face before, he now looked disgusted. Liara looked as if she was about to be sick, as her eyes fell on the charred remains of the Shadow Broker. Even now, the body was still smoking, filling the air with the horrid acrid smell of burning meat. As she shook her head, about to open her mouth to say something, a voice suddenly spoke up from the large control console:

"_Shadow Broker, this is Operative Morat. We had a momentary connection failure. Can you confirm status?"_

The console was connected to a large communications array, with several small monitors displaying the wavelengths of a multitude of radio communications. One of these was now flashing red as Morat spoke.

"_Operatve Shora requesting update,"_ another voice suddenly spoke. _"Are we still online?"_

"_Shadow Broker, I've lost our feed,"_ a third voice said. _"We are online and awaiting instructions."_

As Liara approached the console, more and more voices joined the chorus, all wanting updates, confirmations, anything that could explain the loss of power before. Soon the room was filled with these voices, as what had to be every agent in the Shadow Broker's employ began filling the office with questions. If something was not said soon they were all bound to get suspicious. Liara closed her eyes and hung her head, apparently absorbing all of this information that was spread out before her. Here was the nexus of a galaxy-wide network, with contacts in every possible position to act. It was only now that the true scale of the Shadow Broker's operations was known to any of the group, with so much information to absorb all at once. Very few individuals would be capable of pulling off such a feat. Liara thought about what this could mean for the galaxy if there was any way to turn such a network to their advantage. An idea formed in her head, and as her eyes opened again she knew that she could not afford even a second's doubt. In that moment, she knew what she had to do, what her role was in the war yet to come. With her mind made up, she approached the console and opened a communications channel across the Shadow Broker's network.

"This is the Shadow Broker," she said. "The situation is under control. We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading hardware. It disrupted communications momentarily."

As Liara spoke, the door suddenly opened, and both Dorva and Feron burst in, their guns drawn. However, when their eyes fell upon both the Yahg's burnt body and Liara at the console, they paused, looking incredulous.

"However," Liara continued, "we are now back online. Resume current procedures. I want a status report on all operations within the next solar day. Shadow Broker out." Once she had finished, the lights on the console went from red back to blue; apparently the agents were satisfied with the explanation.

"Goddess of oceans..." breathed Feron, as he limped over to Liara. "It's you... You... How?"

"Who did you think it was?" Alan asked.

"Out in the hall," said Dorva, holstering his rifle, "it sounded like the Shadow Broker's regular voice. We thought you were all dead!"

"A voice modulator..." Alan breathed. "He even disguised his own voice."

"And everyone who's ever seen him in person is dead, so..." stammered Liara, stepping away from the communications array.

"You're the new Shadow Broker..." breathed Feron, swaying as he stood. He looked drained, and utterly in awe at the stunt that Liara had pulled.

"Is this really a good idea, Liara?" asked Alan, looking very uncertain.

"It was either that or lose everything," said Liara. "His contacts, his trading sources... Those will really help us. With the Shadow Broker's information network, I can give you... I can..." She paused for a moment, as if the sheer audacity of what she had just done was only just occurring to her. She stood still for a moment, her body trembling from the adrenaline. She nearly jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to find Kedzuel peering at her with a kind smile; now that his body was stabilised once again, he could touch freely.

"You're an incredibly brave woman, Liara T'Soni," he said. "It is a monumental burden that you have placed upon yourself, one that I am sure you can carry with grace and precision. And you're right; this information network will prove invaluable in the war against the Reapers. If you'll indulge me, I have some ideas for information that I believe your network can track down." There was a slight thud at that moment, as Feron fell to one knee. "It can wait until you are settled, however. Right now, let's get your friend attended to. He has endured more than any man ever should." He walked over to Feron and helped him to his feet. The Drell made no protest as Kedzuel led him to the back room, where the Shadow Broker's private quarters were located.

"I'll..." Dorva stammered, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'll go check the power systems." He departed from the room via the entrance, eyes still wide, removing his helmet to scratch his bald head.

When everyone else had gone, Alan moved closer to Liara. She had her back turned to him, and was now burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. When Alan gently held her arm she turned to face him. When she raised her head, he saw that her eyes were shining with tears, which streamed down her face.

"It's over..." she said in a loud whisper, her head beginning to hang. "It's finally... For two years..."

She sniffed, and almost seemed to fall to her knees. Before she did so, Alan stepped forward, embracing her. She wrapped her arms tight around him, weeping into his shoulder like a frightened child, as Alan wrapped his arms gently around her.

"It's alright..." he whispered soothingly, his own eyes closed as he almost felt like weeping himself. In spite of his appearance, Liara somehow felt warm in that embrace, as if nothing could go wrong if they stayed like this.

"Alan..." she breathed. "Can you...?" Her voice trailed off, the words she wanted to say dying in her throat at this moment.

"I forgive you," Alan said softly. After all this time, he felt as if Liara had earned his trust once again, and everything she had been through over two agonising years was finally coming to an end. After another minute of consoling Liara, the Asari drew herself away, putting on a brave smile.

"Thank you," she said, nodding. "Now, let's see what we have here..." She turned back to the communications array and leaned in for a closer look. "No safeguards or user restrictions. It's like he never anticipated anyone but himself being here. And it's all ours."

"What kind of information are we talking about?" asked Alan, moving to stand beside her.

"I'm not sure. I'll need to go through his files. If you come back later, I might have something useful for you. I don't know what Kedzuel wants me to do, but once I get used to the systems I'll do what I can to find it." Liara stepped away from the console and looked towards the back room. "All I wanted was to rescue Feron... But is it wrong that part of me wants this?" She turned back to Alan, now looking more resolute, her fears washing away. "With the Shadow Broker's network, I can help you. Maybe I can turn this operation into something better."

"Just don't be a stranger this time," said Alan, actually allowing himself a slight smile.

"Actually..." said Liara, closing her eyes. "I wanted to come back to Earth with you, at least for a short while. I wanted to pay my respects to Alistair at his funeral. That is, if you would allow me to..."

Alan walked up to her, placing a claw on her shoulder. "He'd appreciate it," he said.

Liara nodded, placing her hand on his claw. Her face showed enormous relief, reflecting the removal of the weight that had been on her for the past two years. For the first time since the first _Normandy_'s loss, she began to feel secure again, as if, somehow, the horizon looked brighter.


	5. The Winds of Change

**The Winds of Change**

_Two days later..._

Nobody had any particular inclination to do anything else until after Alistair's funeral. All could sense that, if they moved any further, then events would spiral and there would be no turning back. This felt especially true after the Shadow Broker's death and Liara's ascent into his former position; with all of the information she had to process, it would be hard for her to return to any sense of normality. After the extraordinary events of the past two days, the chance to do something as relatively mundane as giving one last farewell to a dear friend was actually considered welcome.

Over the past day, the group had been staying at the vast estate of the London Clan of gargoyles known as Knight's Spur. It was located just outside London, deep in the heart of an isolated and forested valley, the estate consisting of a vast stone mansion and several acres of land. Old buildings such as this were protected by heritage laws in England, kept beautifully preserved by dedicated restoration workers. The _Serenity_ crew had been welcomed with open arms by the gargoyle clan, many of whom worked as merchants in a large shopping complex in Soho that had expanded from a small occult shop that they owned. Of all the gargoyle clans in the world, they were the ones that had best adapted to the ways of humanity. As Alistair had once said, every member of the London Clan had their features based on a heraldic animal. The new clan leader, Morrigan, was a female gargoyle with the features of a wild boar, with prominent tusks emerging from her lower lip, brown leathery skin and wearing forest-green armour. In spite of her fearsome appearance she had been very amiable, welcoming the crew with open arms, even greeting them as clan-brothers. She had gone over the details of what to expect from the funeral, or the 'Wind Ceremony' as gargoyles called it.

"Will you spread Alistair's ashes, Captain?" she asked Alan when she was finished. She and Alan were sat in the vast library of the mansion, surrounded by books and warming themselves by the large roaring fireplace the night before the ceremony.

"I thought that was something his clan would decide," said Alan, looking surprised.

"He served under your command for seven years, love," said Morrigan, leaning back in her armchair. "I'd say that makes you his clan leader, really."

"Well," said Alan, rather taken aback, holding a claw to his forehead. "I've got a couple of ideas for people I think are more deserving of that honour. I'll talk it over with my crew and let you know before we start tomorrow night."

The next day, while the clan slept in the form of stone statues in the light of the sun, some other individuals arrived on the estate who would be attending the ceremony; the clan had been informed that they would be arriving the previous night. As well as the _Serenity_ crew, Megellan, Liara and Kedzuel, Alan's former crew members José Lovano and Rachel Tam would also be attending, their children left in the care of Rachel's parents. It was a sombre reunion for them, as they had fought alongside Alistair for as long as Alan had prior to their retirement two years previously.

"God damn it, amigo..." José had said, his eyes closed. "I never did beat him in a game of Shufflepuck. Now I'll never get the chance to. He was like a brother to me, ya know?"

"I know, sweetheart," said Rachel, standing beside her husband and looking like a small doll compared to him. "Maybe now he's finally at peace after that deal he made went bad. Remember that? Maybe he's finally free from the curse of the Far Realm?"

"Maybe..." said José, wiping his eyes. "It just ain't right, though, good people being the ones that die while the bad guys live on."

"Well," said Alan, clapping the muscular Hispanic on the shoulder, "with any luck, no-one else will have to die in this fight."

The last of those attending was Kiryuu Knight himself. Liara spent the day trying not to be in the same room as him; she didn't feel ready to speak to him yet. Alan's commanding officer, Telek 'Heros, had wanted to come, but urgent matters had arisen that required the attention of his fleet. When Alan had told him about Kedzuel and the return of the Precursors, he was positively aghast.

"_God damn it!"_ Telek barked over the comm. _"I wish Kiryuu had told me about his Precursor friends being on Earth. It would have saved me a lot of trouble."_

"Kiryuu didn't know until a few days ago," said Alan.

_"Even then, just a couple of days of them coming here and actually telling those idiots the real truth,"_ said Telek. _"Because lord knows they didn't believe me–AGAIN! After all I tried to do for them, they didn't believe me again about the Forerunners."_

Alan combed his grey claws through his hair: "What happened?"

_"Civil war,"_ replied the Sangheili Zealot. _"This whole Forerunner shit, I never knew how many of my people still bought into the whole thing even after all we've been through during the Covenant War. I tried, Alan. I honestly tried. I thought they listened, many of them didn't. Luckily, there's guys like Otto, Rtas, and a few others in power who still honestly believe what I've been saying was true. Thing is though, when you find out that your gods were lying all this time, it's kinda hard to deal with. Many of them think I was possessed, still believe that shit that the Prophet of Truth told them. Then I went to Otto and told him about Megellan. We had to tell the Council. I think that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Not your fault, not Megellan's fault. No one's fault. This was just building up for the last couple of years after the war ended. Now we've got these Sangheili Storm assholes who broke from the rest of us, using terror to bring many back into the Religion of the Forerunners again."_

"The Forerunners are dead, Megellan killed the last one," said Alan.

_"Jesus died too, but that didn't stop half your planet from going to Sunday worship,"_ said Telek. _"They're calling the Didact a martyr. His death strengthened their beliefs. Now, I'm in the middle of a war against my own people all because those idiots who still believe in the Forerunner's divinity are a bunch of morons who won't listen to me!"_

"So, what does this mean?"

_"It means that I don't think I can rally enough Sangheili ships to fight the Reapers when they finally get here,"_ said Telek, drawing in a heavy breath. _"Not with this civil war going on. Maybe you can have this Emperor Kedzuel come over and have a talk with my people. Have him tell them the truth. Let them hear it from him since he's the leader of the Precursors. The Forerunners stole their technology; have him tell the Council that. The Forerunners were never really the true protectors of this galaxy. Have him say that! Other than that, I don't know what all I can do for you. I'm sorry I can't be there for Alistair's funeral. Just a lot going on here. I feel like I'm kicking you in the teeth by not being there."_

"No," said Alan. "It's alright. You have to think about your people and get them ready for the Reapers. This Civil War is gonna put a dampener on things, Telek."

_"It wasn't my idea,"_ said Telek. _"I didn't want half my people fighting the other half over a stupid religion that was, in its creation, a fucking lie. But religion does that, you know?"_

"Yeah," said Alan. "I know."

_"I'll keep you posted as best as I can,"_ he said. _"I really do think I need some help here. My own voice doesn't carry the same weight anymore. I thought it did."_

"I'll talk to Kedzuel," said Alan. "He still needs to travel around the galaxy and see where everything is. Since his ship is pretty much built, and if he has the coordinates, he might be able to come, but I can't speak for them. The Precursors are having issues of their own trying to get resources to finish the other ships."

_"If he can solve my problem,"_ said Telek. _"I'll give him the resources he needs from Sanghelios. No questions asked. If he has to drill in some farmer's backyard to do it, he's got my permission. That farmer can piss off and go somewhere else."_

"I'll let him know that," said Alan. "Keep in touch, Telek."

_"No problem,"_ said Telek. _"Take care. Give my best to Alistair's clan. And tell him–I'm not too sore about what happened that night on Illium. He's–he's alright with me."_

"Thanks," said Alan. "That–means a lot."

The comm. went dead.

The ceremony was to take place at night, about an hour after the gargoyles had awakened. Everyone involved gathered in the vast courtyard, the shape of which resembled a church cloister; it was a rectangular open space surrounded by covered walkways. Those members of the clan who were unable to find room on the grass knelt on the roofs of the paths, their outlines visible all around in the moonlight. As Alistair died as flesh and blood, he was cremated on a large funeral pyre, the flames licking upwards as if trying to escape to the sky. All were silent during the cremation, everyone's mind reflecting on the days they had spent with the one they mourned. Never had Alan felt so melancholy. Close to him, he saw Rachel weeping into José's chest, the reality of the loss of their friend overwhelming them all.

Once the fires had died away, Alistair's ashes were gathered into an urn, and they were to be dispersed at the highest point in the area. This would be the top of a large hill about a mile away from the estate, which the gargoyles reached by gliding on the night winds using their wings, carrying the other mourners between them. Over two hundred clan members existed in total, and anyone viewing the clan's flight from the ground would see a spectacular, even intimidating, sight, with so many winged bodies silhouetted against the night sky. As he was carried through the sky by a gargoyle who resembled a stag, the cold night wind blowing his hair back, Alan felt as if his problems were flying away from him.

Once everyone had arrived on the hilltop, the view stretching for miles all around them, the mourners held silent vigil while those who wished to speak did so. When it came to Alan's turn, he was hesitant at first to speak, feeling his jaw quivering. He was never very good at speeches, so when he spoke he was sure that what he was saying could never possibly do Alistair justice:

"I remember my first meeting with Alistair at Saeder-Krupp's Site Alpha. After I learned he was to be my First Mate on our first mission to the stars, I was told that I would have to tie his beak shut on occasion due to his smart mouth. Well, it never came to that, but the smart mouth was still there. He was always trying to see the funny side of things. But that wasn't all there was to him. When he needed to be serious, he was very serious. He was dedicated to the _Serenity_ and all who sailed within her, and risked himself many times to keep them all safe from harm. He made mistakes... big ones..." he paused, as he looked over at Rachel, "but he made up for them a hundred times over. If it wasn't for him, I and others would be dead long before now. He died the way he lived; always striving to protect his loved ones from anything that could harm them. I could not have asked for a better First Mate..." He actually felt himself begin to sob as he spoke, closing his eyes to force back tears. "Now here we put him to rest. It's up to all of us to continue where he left off, continuing to fight the good fight, continuing to protect the people we love. He wouldn't want it any other way. As long as we remember why we fight, we will ensure that his death was not in vain."

Other mourners gave their own eulogies. It seemed that, even before joining the _Serenity_ crew, Alistair had led a colourful life, with mentions ranging from small things like practical jokes he used to play and funny things he said, to huge life-changers such as the Rage Incident in London. Once they were all finished, Gillian stepped to the edge of the hill, her eyes closed and carrying the urn. Of all of the people gathered here, Alan felt that she and Call had the most right to scatter the ashes, as it was their lives that Alistair had saved in his final moments. Surprisingly, it was Gillian that had volunteered,

"I'm sorry, Captain," she had said, in that same odd monotone that she usually spoke in, with the barest inflection of emotion. "For what it's worth, his sickness has left him now."

Alan knew that she was referring to what Rachel had mentioned; the forces of the Far Realm that resided within him that he had taken upon himself in a deal gone awry. Such forces allowed him to walk about in the daylight, unlike other gargoyles, but at a cost of rendering him susceptible to control from creatures from the Far Realm, such as the Reapers. It did seem to be the only consolation that they had from this entire sorry affair, as Gillian stopped at the top of the slope, the wind at everyone's backs.

"Ashes to ashes," she said, reciting the lines that Alan had learned from Morrigan as she opened the lid of the urn. "All is one with the wind." As everyone else repeated those lines, she tipped the urn over in front of her, causing all of the ashes to spill out and be carried away by the winds. As they seemed to sweep and dance in the air before them, the gargoyles took flight, swooping amidst the wind-strewn ashes. It was said that this was to ensure that a part of the deceased would remain with them forever. It was a haunting, yet beautiful, sight.

"Adiós, amigo querido," Alan heard José say. None of the others spoke as they watched the aerial display before them. None of them felt that any more needed to be said.

0

A short time later, once the ceremony was over, the procession arrived safely back at Knight's Spur. The London Clan had offered everyone a place to stay for the night to rest, for all of them were tired and had long journeys ahead of them. José, Rachel and Kiryuu would be flying back to America in the morning, and so the couple decided to head to bed early while Kiryuu spoke to Morrigan and Kedzuel. Most of Alan's crew also decided to sleep, as they were feeling very tired after the past couple of days. They also decided to get what sleep they could as Kedzuel was now more determined than ever to speak to the Council. He wanted to travel to the Citadel the following morning and would not take no for an answer. Alan, however, stayed awake, as did Liara. He knew that there was one thing the Asari had to do before she could truly rest. They went to the great hall, which was a cavernous room with a long dining table, suits of medieval armour spaced out along the walls, an oil painting of the mansion above an enormous fireplace, and a large gold and diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The room was dimly-lit, and Alan and Liara saw Kiryuu and Kedzuel engaged in conversation by the fireplace. They were saying their farewells to Morrigan, who bowed and left via a side-door; most of the clan would be leaving to go to work. Upon seeing Kiryuu, Liara closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"This is it..." she said, looking very apprehensive. "It's time I... as humans may say... faced the music. I need to clear the air with Mr. Knight before anything else happens. It's long overdue."

Alan nodded. "Go on," he said. "The sooner you do it, the better. I'll be waiting in the library if you want to talk afterwards." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Liara to stand there for a moment, trying to steady her nerves. When she was sure that she was no longer trembling, she approached the great bio-mecha.

Kiryuu dipped his head as he saw Liara approach him. He could sense her unease, noticing a slight tremble in her upper lip. Light flickered off his metallic armour, casting a myriad of fiery reflections upon the floor. His golden eyes captured the flames. Kedzuel rose up, also picking up on Liara's uneasiness.

"Do you two need some space?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Kedzuel," said Kiryuu. "This is personal. Liara and I need to have a little talk. Besides, I think Alan needs to talk to you about something important."

That statement alone felt like icy shards in her heart.

"No problem," said Kedzuel as he turned towards Alan. He walked over to the mutant and he and Alan started leaving.

"Yeah," began Alan, his voice trailing off the further they went. "It's about Telek–"

As soon as they had left, Kiryuu returned his attention to Liara. He offered the seat that Kedzuel had sat in with a smooth gesture. For a long time, they said nothing, Liara finding her feet more interesting than Kiryuu's baleful stare. Finally, that deep, rich, rather handsome baritone broke the silence.

"I wish you would have come to me. I'm not as mad as I feel betrayed by you."

"I'm sorry," said Liara. She lifted her eyes, meeting his piercing golden ones.

"Liara," he began. "If you would have come to me for help, you know I would have done everything in my power to bring Shepard back. She is a remarkable woman, a leader that we need in a fight as great as the Reapers. And I would have overlooked the prospect of using G-Cells if they were my cells, my parts to be used in reviving her. I would have donated my cells from my own body to bring her back, no questions asked, no hesitations, I would have done it. Did you think not once that I wouldn't have that power to bring her back? Why go to Cerberus?"

Liara looked away, averting her eyes from his. She had the face of utter shame, unsure how to answer that question. Kiryuu tilted his head, waiting patiently, folding his metallic claws into his lap. His tail lightly tapped the stone floor. She lifted her hand, feeling the scaly ridges upon the back of her neck.

"I was," she began, searching for the right words. "I was afraid of how you would react if I asked you. You are so protective over the G-Cells. I read your file; I read what you almost did to Alan when you found out what the Japanese government did to him over 500 years ago. You nearly killed him and then you gloated over him as if he was expendable, as if he owed you his life and it was yours to decide. I didn't want you to treat me or Shepard like that."

Kiryuu rose from his seat and walked in front of the fireplace, staring deeply at it. He looked like a silvery knight in his armour, standing in the shadowy old castle. He listened to the sound of the fire crackle, little embers rising up with the heat into the chimney. Kiryuu placed his claws behind him and sighed.

"I was a different man then, Liara," he said. "It was a different time." He turned around to her. "I had not gone through the strife the Covenant war put me through, the lessons I learned when I was the President of the United Nations Space Command, or having more than my own life to worry about. In the early 21st Century, I was a selfish, self-serving synthetic. I manipulated those I believed were beneath me. If using my G-Cells would have brought Shepard back, I would have given them willingly, Liara, and used all of my resources to help you. Not because I knew I would have something to gain, but because Shepard deserved better. The law states I have that right because they are my cells, my body and I must willingly donate them, that is why there is a ban. My company is allowed to use G-Cells for my maintenance. As long as I use them, the ban has no meaning. I instated the ban because of the dangerous potential that they could be used for, and also, because of my son. I didn't want my son Godzilla to be a science experiment or be used as a weapon. If you had a child, would you want the same thing?"

"No," said Liara. "I wouldn't."

Kiryuu knelt down to her, placing her blue hands into his armoured claws, folding a claw over them.

"I would have never turned you away if you brought Shepard to me, Liara," said Kiryuu softly. "And I would do everything in my power to protect you and her from the Shadow Broker."

Liara's eyes became downcast, staring upon his claws.

"This trouble with Cerberus would never have happened either," Kiryuu continued, his voice almost like a soft purr of a large cat. "If you would have come to me instead." He tilted her chin up with a gentle talon, looking deeply into her crystal blue eyes. "I would have been honoured to call Commander Shepard my granddaughter."

Liara bit her lip, her eyes moist. They rose together and the Asari broke down into tears, throwing her arms around his silvery shoulders. Kiryuu held her close, rubbing her back, comforting her.

"Thank you, Kiryuu," Liara said, sniffling. "Thank you."

They stood there, Kiryuu laying his chin upon the hardened cartilage tendrils of her scalp, letting her weep upon his shoulder. Then, he slowly pulled away and Liara wiped her eyes, her cheeks showing the silvery lines of her tears. Her tears were more over the relief she felt that he was not angry with her rather than her own sorrow.

"She is my granddaughter," Kiryuu began, holding Liara's hand. "Whether or not she knows it. And I take care of my family." Kiryuu backed away from her, letting her hand slip from his claw. He lifted the claw to his chin and tilted his lead to the side in deep thought. "Though she probably wouldn't want to call me granddad like Alan does, that would sound awkward." He looked to Liara, hearing her laugh at that notion. Kiryuu continued. "The relationship Alan and I have is one that has been built over the centuries through bitterness, I'm afraid. Not a relationship both of us are proud of." He flipped a metallic green lock from his shoulder. "But she has the right to know what is inside of her."

Liara nodded: "I'll tell her."

"No," said Kiryuu. "As I was the one who told Alan–though my method was rather insidious–I will tell Shepard. I do hope to use this proof against the Illusive Man. The tooth isn't enough to condemn him. I wish to perhaps have a blood sample from Shepard to confirm the presence of Organiser G-1 in her body. Combine that with the ex-Cerberus personnel who worked on Project Lazarus who are willing to testify against him. He must have some enemies somewhere within his own organization." His brow furrowed and his golden eyes flashed fiercely. "He will pay for using G-Cells without my permission."

The fury she could sense radiating off of the biomecha could have very well been for her, but he solely reserved it for the Illusive Man. Kiryuu straightened his back and his scaly face softened.

"Liara," he began. "Next time don't hesitate to come to me for help. For a moment I thought you didn't want me involved because of myself being an AI." He lowered his head. "I know how much most people are rather distrusting of AIs."

"Oh no!" said Liara. "It isn't like that. In fact, sometimes I forget you are a synthetic."

"I used to be completely organic," Kiryuu began. "But unfortunately, you would not have appreciated me as much–no more than a person would a pet. With the help of the artificial intelligence, I have become more than that lone dinosaur who awoke on Ogasawara Island those years ago. I would never be able to speak to you like I do now nor even be interested in your scientific contributions, Dr. T'Soni. Without it, I wouldn't even understand you nor reply in kind. Nothing more than roars and growls." His head lifted and he took in a virtual breath. "I like to think my time as an organic helped me truly understand organics today. If I hadn't had that experience, then I would be as cold and calculating as the Geth–at least to organic tastes. But through my organic side, I know what instincts are, feelings, emotions, the need to belong or to be loved. All the silly illogical things that organics do, I know where they come from." He sighed. "I know that Shepard doesn't share the same feelings for you that you had for her."

Liara nodded, perching her lips together.

"I'm trying to move on," she said. "Though it's hard."

"Sometimes the best thing we can do for those we love is to let them go," said Kiryuu. "I've–had to do that myself."

"You were in love?" Liara asked, her eyes widened. "How could you–I mean you're a–"

"And I thought you forgot that I was synthetic?" asked Kiryuu said with a deep chuckle. "Yes, I was in love. A love that wasn't meant to be. And I let her go and fell in love with someone else–a fiery Mexican scientist who punched me right dead in the eye." He raised a claw to his right eye and felt it, grinning a sheepish grin. "While I was in my true size no less. She punched a 60-meter tall cybernetic dinosaur in the eye and I begged her not to do it again."

Liara laughed: "She must have been incredibly strong, for a human."

"She tossed a chair at the window to the launch bay where I was positioned in, broke the glass," Kiryuu began. "I tried to restrain her with my biosyntech, and when that proved difficult, she climbed onto my nose and gave me a black eye for my troubles. And she was the most wonderful woman I had ever met. Maria Vasquez, a marine biologist who lived in Florida." His smile drooped to a frown and he dipped his head. "She died due to the VITAS disease that struck in the mid 21st Century. Died suffocating from the worst allergic reaction–and I wasn't the same when she died. After all these centuries, I could never find someone like her. So, I stopped. Business caught up and I kept my mind to the task. I'm married to my work now."

Liara crossed her arms: "You're not thinking that you and I–"

Kiryuu chuckled, shaking his head. His dreadlocks bounced around upon his shoulders.

"No," he said. "No, my dear, you're not my type. Besides, an Asari child with Organiser G-1? That would be a little odd. I know you will find someone, someday. But remember you have a friend in me."

"Thank you, Kiryuu," said Liara.

The conversation over, Liara stepped out of the dining room and went down to the library, trying to stop her knees from giving away from nerves. In spite of all that had been said and done, she felt as if she had been purged, as if a great weight that had been on her shoulders for two years had now been lifted. Stepping into the library, she found that the only source of illumination was the fireplace. Two armchairs were placed there before a coffee table. Alan was sat in one of those chairs, and on the table was a bottle of red wine and two tall glasses.

"Fancy a nightcap?" asked Alan as Liara approached.

"Well..." Liara stammered, looking a little flustered. "Yes, thank you very much, but... Is that wine yours?"

"It's from their wine cellar," said Alan as he pulled out the cork with a gleaming silver corkscrew and poured half a glass each. "I checked with Morrigan. She assures me that one bottle's not going to be missed, since there's like a hundred down there." He handed a glass to Liara as she sat down in the other armchair.

"I propose a toast," she said, raising her glass. "To Alistair. May he find peace with the wind."

"To Alistair," said Alan, knocking his glass against Liara's. They both drank a sip before placing their glasses back on the table. Alan was not a big wine fan, and something of that must have shown on his face as Liara began to chuckle.

"I didn't think it was that bad," she said.

"I wouldn't know," said Alan, shrugging. "I'm not what you'd call a connoisseur of these things." He leaned back in his chair, allowing the warmth of the fire to wash over him. "So how was your first day as the Shadow Broker?"

"I'm a bit overwhelmed, to be honest," said Liara. "The Shadow Broker had more resources than you can imagine. He had top-level access to the Turian and Asari governments, and more than one Salarian Dalatrass traded intel. As to how he knew about the Precursors, it seems one of his agents managed to tap Admiral Hackett's personal communication lines. At least I now get to share all that information with you."

"You're not gonna turn into a recluse with creepy information on everyone in the galaxy, are you?" Alan asked, smirking.

"I can understand the temptation," said Liara, looking up at the ceiling with a rather wistful expression. "I've got all the secrets of the galaxy at my fingertips. Give me ten minutes, and I could start a war." She took another sip from her wine. "But I've got a purpose; helping you to stop the Reapers. That will keep me honest." When she heard Alan snort, she added, "You know, relatively speaking."

"Well, if you're ever in over your head," said Alan, "you could just crash that ship and walk away."

"That's just it," said Liara, shaking her head. "In a way, I feel like I belong there. Working on my own, I was always hunting for leads. With the Shadow Broker's resources, it's more about organising, cataloguing. I've got everything, Alan. It's my dream job... although the location could be better."

"So you found anything useful?" asked Alan. "I know it's only been a day, but I know that you're a fast learner."

"The Shadow Broker knew about the Reapers," said Liara, peering into the fireplace with her elbows on her knees. "Perhaps that's why he offered to help prove Saren's guilt to the Council."

"He didn't want Saren to succeed," muttered Alan. "But if he knew about the Precursors, why risk a war at the worst possible time?"

"You heard it from him yourself," said Liara. "He must have felt that studying Kedzuel was the key to unlocking Technomantic potential in all races. Can you imagine the power that a galaxy full of Technomancers could wield against the Reapers? The fight could be over in a day."

"That's still leaving it in the hands of people like Urdnot Wreav and the Shadow Broker himself," said Alan, shaking his head. "We have enough trouble stopping every human Technomancer from running amok, especially as some of them work in Cerberus; otherwise Kedzuel would probably be all over that plan in a heartbeat."

"Yes," said Liara. "I'm inclined to agree. Technomancy was given to humans for a reason, and I'm inclined to trust Kedzuel's judgement on this." She took another sip from her wine. "The Shadow Broker also knew that the Collectors were Forerunners repurposed to be King Ghidorah's puppets. There's even some data on the Forerunners, and even some on the Protheans. I think he knew what was coming and was looking for a way to survive."

Both were silent for a moment, thinking about this new information. Everyone in the galaxy who had seen the writing on the wall was looking for a way to survive the Reaper invasion. However, Alan didn't want to just survive; he wanted to be sure the Reapers could never threaten anyone again. However, on this night he couldn't think straight, the wine obfuscating his senses slightly.

"Let's stop talking about work tonight," he groaned. "I meant to ask you how Feron's doing. The poor guy's been through Hell for the past two years."

"He'll be fine," said Liara, nodding. "You know how Drell can recall memories so vividly that they experience everything all over again – the sights, the sounds, even the smells and textures? Feron was able to do that whenever it was... when it got to be too much for him. That helped him to keep his sanity. Physically Kedzuel did a good job of healing him. He's offered to help me run the base and the Shadow Broker's operations, and I must say that I'll be glad to have the company. Otherwise I only have the Broker's old assistant droid, who insists on addressing everyone he meets as 'Shadow Broker'. I'll have to reprogram him soon before Feron throws him out of the airlock."

Alan chuckled, before gulping down some more wine. "How did you find the Wind Ceremony?" he asked.

"I found it fascinating," said Liara. "It was a beautiful send-off to Alistair, and it was good to see Mr. Lovano and Ms. Tam again. Or is it Mrs. Lovano these days?"

"I don't think Rachel minds either way," Alan said, chuckling.

"It was also thrilling to be able to ride on _Serenity_ once again," said Liara. "I've loved that little ship from the moment I set eyes on her. Treat her well and she will protect you forever." She breathed in deeply, and looked straight at Alan with a concerned expression. "How are you actually doing, Alan? I mean, really; not what you tell your crew to keep their morale up."

Alan paused, his hand raised to his chin. It felt odd for him to be confronted with such a question so openly. He had always encouraged the idea of honesty between himself and his crew, but this was one of those rare times where it felt like he was being asked an honest question. He leaned forward, peering into the fireplace, then closed his eyes.

"Between you and me?" he said. "I have no idea how we're going to do this. I've done everything I can, but..."

"You've done more than most," said Liara. "You and your team destroyed a Forerunner installation and walked out alive."

"Except Alistair..." muttered Alan. He raised his head and looked at Liara. "I know what you're trying to say though. We fought that bastard the Didact on his home turf and won. On top of that, Shepard blew up the Collector homeworld and got her team out without a scratch. Nobody can say that we're young or primitive anymore."

"Young?" said Liara. "You know, I'll be 109 in a couple of months."

"I should get you something nice," chuckled Alan.

"Thank you," said Liara, chuckling along with him. "But I have everything I want."

"You sure you don't want anything else?" said Alan, arching his eyebrow. "Assuming we're not all dead when this is over, you sure you won't want marriage, old age and little blue children?"

"You just say these things!" snorted Liara. "Though I would like to live long enough to be able to settle down someday. It may be a while before I find the right mate, though. I can't believe I was ever so possessive of Shepard, that it didn't occur to me to move on..."

"Liara," said Alan, "it's like I said before. That's all water under the bridge. Let's just hope she and Kaidan live long enough to patch things up again."

"You're right," said Liara, smiling. "It's given me another reason to fight. I want to make sure they both live long enough to think about marriage, old age and little human children." She set down her now-empty wine glass, and stood up. "I should be getting some sleep now. Thank you, Alan, for the wine and... well... for everything."

"Anytime, Liara," said Alan, returning a smile.

Liara then walked out of the library and to her quarters. Alan stayed in the library for a while, by the fireplace, thinking about everything that had happened. He was now beginning to feel at peace; the Wind Ceremony had brought this feeling on, as he was thankful to have had a chance to properly say goodbye to Alistair, to thank him for all that he had done for the crew. Although Alistair was no longer alive, something in his gut told him that the gargoyle had seen everything and heard every word that he and others said. It was a comforting thought to him, comforting enough to help him drift off to sleep. He ended up sleeping in the chair all night, with the soft glow of the fireplace for company, for the first peaceful night's sleep he had had for a while.

0

Kedzuel could not sleep. Of course he could not sleep; he had slept soundly in the months before. His kind rarely needed any rest. The news that Alan had given him about Telek and the Sangheili was most disturbing and he grumbled over it. The Forerunner's fingers were in the cultures of those people who brought about this civil war and now this Telek 'Heros was asking him to help stop it.

In return for mining privileges to Sangheili owned planets.

He roamed the halls of the old mansion, humming to himself as he gathered his thoughts over these new troubles. He knew full well his people would not want to become involved in some civil war they had no business in being involved in. However, in his own mind, he was willing to do what he needed to do in order to get the resources for his ships and if that meant settling a civil war, then he was willing to do just that. However, Kedzuel had a feeling he would have to do this on his own. There was no way he could involve his own people in the matter, they would not go for it. The Senate Council would forbid it, Serina would scream at him if he demanded his ships to stop the war. She would blame it on the Blitzardi for being the bullies of the galaxy again. He could not act as the Emperor; he only could act as Kedzuel. But he would take his ship once it was completed, he would take it and settle it on his own.

"Shit..." he sighed. "What a mess I've gotten myself into."

The Blitzardi took hold of the loose rivers of auburn hair that flowed down near the bend of his knees and pulled them over his right shoulder. Loose short layers draped over his left shoulder as he tied the long tress in a white hair tie. The long hair was a symbol of his nobility, though he recalled before he took the throne, he cut it short to rebel against his uncle Khan. Now that he was the Emperor, he had to grow it back out again, but how he longed to take a pair of scissors and hack it off up to his shoulders like it was before. He flipped the long ponytail over his shoulders and placed it between his wings.

He walked down the corridor, looking in on everyone else who was settling in for the night. The Gargoyles were up though, as he recalled Alan telling him why they would be. Finding the Gargoyles awake during the night only to be stone statues in the day was a little interesting to him. Megellan of course got a kick out of it, but kept himself reserved for the funeral. He paused at the door where Megellan's room was, rapping it rhythmically upon the wooden finish. When no one answered, Kedzuel turned the knob and opened it up. His eyes were well adjusted for the dark and he could see as well as he could in the day. He peered in and found Megellan at long last, dead asleep upon the bed. Even in their slumber, Kethosi were connected to the Array. The Technomantic Cords draped over the bed as Megellan snored loudly. Kedzuel commanded his own to flow out, a single glowing tendril snaking up to the Lengodo's shoulder and tapped on it softly.

"Mel," he began. "Mel."

Megellan's snoring shifted in tone and the Lengodo grabbed a pillow from under his head. Kedzuel tapped again.

"Mel," he repeated. Megellan just tossed the pillow at Kedzuel's snout.

"Vad sohd'agar," the Lengodo growled in Blitzardi, turning over into a deeper sleep.

Kedzuel withdrew from the door and closed it behind him, crossing his arms.

"Humph, don't tell me to 'go away', you jackass," he said with a snort.

The Blitzardi looked on, seeing Liara walk down towards her quarters. She paused for a moment and then gave a slight dip to her head, opening the doors. Kedzuel cracked his knuckles and gave his coppery golden claws a gold wiggle as he walked towards her room. He rapped upon the door and Liara opened it up slowly.

"Your Majesty," she began. "I was about to turn in–"

"Do you see me wearing any royal regalia?" Kedzuel asked, pulling upon his drab, olive green, baggy T-shirt.

"No," she replied.

Kedzuel pushed himself into her room: "Then why are you calling me 'Your Majesty'?"

"Because Alan told me you are the Emperor of the Precursors," she replied.

"Yeah, that's my crummy day job," he said with a slight hint of sarcasm and a heavy sigh. Kedzuel lifted his tail up as he sat down upon her bed. "But I'm off the clock right now. It's just Kedzuel."

"Uh–right," she said.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," he said. He waited for her to join him upon the bed, but Liara was still standing stiff. Kedzuel shook his head. "I'm not going to bite."

"I just–um–your–uh–"

Kedzuel threw up his arms: "The Emperor orders you to sit with him on the bed. So, sit."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said, bowing slightly as she took her seat opposite of him.

"Okay, we need to get something out of the way first," Kedzuel began. "Don't call me 'Your Majesty' when it's just me and none of my honour guards around or if I'm just dressed like any Average Joe on the street. If I'm wearing the fancy robes, among important people, honour guards and such, you can abuse the 'Your Majesty' stuff to your heart's content. Fine?"

"Yes, Your Maj–uh Kedzuel," Liara said.

"Okay," said Kedzuel. "You know, I'm pretty much a farm boy, that's hardly royalty. When my grandfather died and my uncle took the throne, my father, my mother, my sister and I, all we got was a little farm out in the Middle of Nowhere, Kethoi and my childhood was basically milking Gath'yrki and running the tractor–even if my father was a royal prince. He wasn't the Crown Prince heir to the throne. So, it's okay, you can talk to me without the formalities and all that. I'm not going to be insulted."

Liara just nodded.

"So, I want to talk to you," he continued. "Average Joe to Average Joe."

"What about?" Liara asked.

"This Shadow Broker business," Kedzuel replied.

"Oh."

Kedzuel's brow raised: "Oh? Some how this Shadow Broker found out about me."

"Admiral Hackett's phones were tapped," she said.

"No, it's a bit more than that," said Kedzuel. "He knew I was the damned Emperor. The only other people who knew I was here were Kiryuu and Malcho. I have reason to believe that their phones were tapped. Their vid-coms or whatever were hacked into. Worst yet, he knew how to take me down and how to hold me. The only person who knew that was Malcho. So, I'm hoping that out of trust, you don't go sharing that weakness my people have to anyone."

"No, of course not," said Liara. "I wouldn't. Honestly. The Precursors could be this galaxy's best chance against the Reapers, I would never betray that."

"A bit overconfident," said Kedzuel. "But, okay, if that's what keeps you going through all of this."

Liara tilted her head, blinking in confusion at his words. She closed a hand upon a mound of cotton covers.

"Are you saying you're not?"

Kedzuel leaned against the side wall with a heavy sigh, banging his head against the wood panelling. The soft incandescent light of her room reflected off of his golden coppery scales and his golden horns scraped upon the wall.

"We are limited," he replied. "Heavily limited."

"Alan said you need resources," said Liara.

"Yeah," he replied. "We do. I haven't mined Earth of its Black Lake for my ship. I took what I needed." Kedzuel lifted his head up, looking upon the Asari. "The thing is though, I'm putting together ships that took decades to build in a matter of less than two years. We had to take them apart, teleport them piece by piece to Earth and then put them back together just to get them here because we didn't have the fuel reserves to move them. After our civil war, our economy was a bit crippled, our resources tapped out. And we had places we could go and mine, just we didn't have the power to get there. And there're no resources on Kethoi. The planet's a hollowed out shell transformed into a Dyson Sphere–Shield Installation."

Liara's eyes widened and she took in a deep breath of awe.

"You turned your own planet into a Dyson Sphere?" she asked.

"Complete with an internal sun," said Kedzuel.

"That is absolutely amazing!"

Kedzuel chuckled: "That's nothing. It can move, travel like our ships can. Dive in and out of reality, fold space to get from point A to point B instantaneously."

"The amount of power you must need to move the planet–no wonder you ran out of resources," said Liara.

"Yeah," he said, lowering his head. Kedzuel's silvery bangs fell into his eyes. "I was hoping to bring Kethoi here. But that was a near impossibility. So, I had to settle for the Shi-Class Battle Chariots, my flagship included. But we still need resources. I have one outlet. Apparently if I solve the issue of a civil war that the Sangheili are having, Supreme Commander Telek 'Heros can put in a very good word for me with his council and allow us to mine Sangheili-owned worlds for whatever we need. Really nice of him. And I need his support. I need everyone's support." He ran an onyx-coloured talon through his bangs, pulling them back, allowing them to fall forward softly. "Most importantly, I need the help of this Citadel Council you have. My people don't have the awesome power that we used to, Liara. We have Technomancy, but, we can only rely upon it for so much. Technomancy helps us be able to build the weapons we use to fight King Ghidorah and his Reapers. It doesn't power our ships. It doesn't give us the material to build our ships. That's why I need to go to them."

"I see," said Liara.

"It's more than just getting their permission to start mining," said Kedzuel. "I don't want to start a scare when all of a sudden my gigantic ships come charging in from out of nowhere during a battle. They need to know we are here and that we are here to help. But we are not going to get rid of the Reapers for you. We're here to help you get rid of the Reapers. I can share all the information I have on them, their weak points, battle tactics. All that has been stored in the database we use in the Array. I'm sure some of these other fleets would love to get their hands on it."

Liara nodded. She rose from the bed and paced up and down.

"I will do whatever I can to help you speak with the Council," she said. "Of course, in return, perhaps you can help me."

Kedzuel straightened his back, crossing his arms, his left brow cocking up.

"Why, Dr. T'Soni, are you trying to bribe the Emperor of four galaxies, including your own?"

"Oh, no!" Liara called. "No, that's not what I meant." She paused. "Wait, four galaxies? And ours?"

"Long, long story," said Kedzuel, grinning. "But yes, technically, due to my species originating from this galaxy and as we took over once we realized what was in store for us. We own this galaxy. We spread out from here, and started our assimilation upon Andromeda and the others."

"Your species came from this galaxy," said Liara. "If only I had found evidence of your species being here during my archaeological researches."

"Unfortunately, many of our ancestral structures had been metamorphosed into the rocks over the millions of years," said Kedzuel. "And the Halo Array's resonance pulse destroyed the others." He shrugged. "Which is why I must–give up what control we had those many thousands of years ago. No proof of us. I can't use the old 'I'm the ruler of this galaxy, therefore you must do what I say' bit." He lowered his head. "It's not going to work that way. I have to let you decide, your governments decide."

"I see," said Liara as she finally lowered herself back to the bed. "This is all new for me, all I could in fact learn about your people. The history, the technology, the culture. It is all whirling around inside of my head, and to be speaking with the leader, I am–overwhelmed. One of the things I would like to ask from you is to tell me what you know about the Protheans and the Forerunners. Since you apparently may have known them both personally."

"Forerunners, yes, I know them personally," he said. "The Protheans were my grandfather's responsibility–and he didn't act much on it." Kedzuel sighed. "Their extinction was his fault. He just let the Reapers come and get them and didn't even lift a finger. And when the deed was done, he didn't even banish the Reapers. They returned to Dark Space until King Ghidorah was ready to use them again." He stretched his muscular arms. "All in the name of scientific research. The Forerunners were my uncle's mistake, he didn't wipe them out when they stole our technology and abused it–creating the Flood. I hoped that I could do something better than that."

"And the humans, why did you choose them to carry Technomancy? Why not another species like my own?"

"I didn't choose it," said Kedzuel. "Khan did, when he wasn't insane. Humanity is a species of action. The Blitzardi are also about action. We were a perfect match."

"It would need to be action if any of us have hope against the Reapers," said Liara.

"One thing I hoped was that if they saw us, knowing we were here, we could build confidence in the other species," Kedzuel began. "They won't hesitate in taking action; they won't feel afraid to stand up in order to protect their homes. But I need voices to speak for me. I can't do it on my own."

"You have my voice," said Liara, she stared deeply into his glowing, blue-within-blue eyes. Then, she lowered her eyes from his. She looked upon the glowing cord bundle draping over the edge of the bed. Liara reached out for them, placing her hands upon their ethereal surface.

"I have always wanted to–touch these cords. But no Technomancer ever stayed–Connected–as they called it for long–at least long enough for me to examine them."

Kedzuel shrugged and grabbed them and draped them over Liara's lap. She reached out again and took hold of them, letting her curiosity get to her. They felt warm, comforting, and strangely solid despite their ghostly appearance. As she took hold, she saw something flash before her eyes, as if all the light in the universe was lit up for her, expanding out in the Big Bang that created it. Her Asari, psychokinetic senses allowed her to even glimpse what Kedzuel could easily see all the time.

Infinity.

"Goddess–" she gasped, snatching her hand back. "I'm sorry!"

"She's fickle, isn't she?" Kedzuel asked. "You alright?"

"Yes," Liara replied. "My psychic abilities must have touched something when I touched your cords."

Kedzuel shrugged: "I dunno. Though I'm a Technomancer, doesn't mean I'm the all knowing being you think I am. I'm pretty much as dense as wood. The only good my abilities through the Array are for are just to make something die–as violently as possible." He cleared his throat. "One other thing. Now that you are the Shadow Broker, I hope you won't mind if I ask a favour."

"More favours?" she asked. "Only if you show me this ship of yours."

"That was the other favour," said Kedzuel, chuckling. "But as the Shadow Broker, you have files on planets that might suit our needs, perhaps planets that are uninhabited, ones that have no claim by any of the other space-faring species of the galaxy. It would make mining easier if we don't have to go around asking for permission each time. Also, I need images of planet systems, especially main systems with capital planets so I would know where they are when we are ready to move."

"Why?" Liara asked. "Wouldn't star charts work as well?"

"No," Kedzuel said with a wag of his head. "Our method of travel is much different. We don't use King Ghidorah's relays, we don't use slip-space; we fold space. It's like teleporting, only I'm moving a ship that's tens of thousands of meters long–" He touched his forehead. "I move the space around the ship to get where I'm going, with only my mind."

"Goddess–" Liara's eyes lit up again.

"The way we handle King Ghidorah requires a lot of power, so the big ship is necessary," said Kedzuel. "I have to see where I am going. So, I need visual coordinates of planets. Outer planets will be fine, but I need to see where I am going to make the jump. I know where Earth is, I know were Kethoi is, and now I know where Illium and Tuchanka are. I will need images of places like the Citadel, Thessia, Palaven, Sur'Kesh, and various others. If you can get this for me, it'll make my trip much, much easier to do."

Liara folded her arms: "I can do that. I will be able to download any information you need to get where you want to go."

Kedzuel rose from the bed. He held out his claw to her. Liara paused. Here was the Emperor offering his hand to her, maybe breaking some sort of royal protocol.

"I believe it's a correct gesture to seal the deal with a handshake," he said. "Since we are going to be working together."

Liara stood and took his claw, shaking it.

"Yes," she said. "I'll be happy to work with you, Kedzuel."

"Good. Give me any information I require and in return, you get to learn about the most ancient and advanced species in the universe. A fair trade, I think."

"Fair," said Liara. "Thank you."

She followed him, showing him out the door. Kedzuel ducked down as he exited.

"When I go see the Council, I want you there," said Kedzuel. "I'll be leaving early in the morning to return to the _Shi'lithra_. If you like, you can follow me on board. I have to prep the ship for travel. I intend to give her the shake down she needs, I suppose a trip to the Citadel would be good enough. And I have to–get dressed. I can't show up to this Citadel only dressed in blue jeans a T-shirt. They won't take me seriously looking like this."

Liara laughed.

"Good night, Liara," said Kedzuel.

"Good night," said Liara. "Your Majesty."

He took in a deep breath as she close the door and walked back towards his own quarters.


	6. That Awkward First Meeting

**That Awkward First Meeting**

The next day, Liara looked around, still in silent awe of the luxury and decorative style that was the Imperial Palace within the battle chariot _Shi'lithra_. The palace itself looked to be made from all natural materials, the finest of wood and stone, sculpted right from the gigantic trees and the hill that surrounded it. It was not what she first expected when she met the highly advanced species who had travelled here all the way from Andromeda, the ones who introduced themselves as the Precursors. The architecture was somewhat similar to that of a Japanese palace, but adorned in cascading gardens and waterfalls, nature itself on display and working all in symphonic harmony to create the home of the Emperor of Kethoi.

His home away from home.

The use of such natural materials only served to show the great wealth and power the Kethosian Emperor had. She stood in a garden of blooming sakura trees. Kudzu vines draped decoratively over the roof of one of the levels of the great palace like an emerald curtain. Soft glowing orbs of pink and gold floated playfully around the baby pink blossoms and wove in and out of the black, twisted branches. She heard a wind chime sound, the wind carrying the music through the garden. Beyond a wall of what appeared to be bamboo was a steaming onsen bathhouse built around a deep hot spring.

Before her at the centre of the garden was a fountain formed from obsidian rock. Water trickled out from the top, flowing between the cracks of the rocks and then splashing into a pool of deep blue water. If she was not standing inside a massive starship, Liara could have sworn she had gone into the past, to a simpler time before space flight. Though what broke the mood every so often was a maintenance droid of cyan and blue crystal shards. Kedzuel stated that his people never created artificial intelligences, so Liara was curious as to what commanded the droid. From what she understood, the systems in the ship were commanded by the Emperor and his crew psionically. Not even the Asari could ever think to achieve the level of advancement that the Precursors had made. But such an achievement came with a price, as she was often reminded by the Emperor himself.

She was already shown the guest room where she would be staying as she remained with the Precursors to learn about the cultures and assist in whatever they needed in order to help fight the Reapers. Her quarters were lavish, mirroring the natural feel of the palace's exterior; tall trees, wooden panelling and a personal onsen for her to refresh herself in. She almost felt like she was sleeping in a forest, except she had a comfortable bed and a dresser built out from the side of the rock wall of her room to put her clothes.

Kedzuel had informed her that she stood inside a pocket dimension housed within the ship itself. The dimension spread out for ten miles in all directions and the borders were marked by tall, snow-capped mountains. Guards patrolled the lush forests and crystalline droid sentries floated on by.

Everything around her was gigantic, made to fit beings who were hundreds of times larger than her. However, Kedzuel made an adjustment, using his power to apply mass to the much smaller Asari so that she could be closer to his true size. She sat upon a decorative wooden bench with vines of lotus leaves and flowers carved into the surface. Liara stared at the pond, seeing a golden and orange crested bird splash in the water and singing happily. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her, walking upon the cobblestone and wooden path. She turned to the sound and her eyes widened. There he was, dressed in the finest of silken robes befitting one of his class, which gleamed in colours of silver, gold, crimson, scarlet, deepest of black and midnight blue, was her host, Kedzuel. His wings were folded to his back, his tail swaying slightly. Over his shoulders was a collar of black, decorated with golden and silver, pointed leaves. Two purple tags descended down from the collar, denoting his rank. Only the Emperor could wear purple. Ornate golden beads were tied in his long auburn mane and it was tied back in a loose ponytail, allowing his feathered layers to fall to the front. There was an air of divine authority about him as he walked up to her and she gave a polite bow.

"This is a lovely garden you have, Your Majesty," she said.

Kedzuel shrugged his shoulders, giving into the polite and courteous comment.

"Thank you," he said. He walked over and picked up a watering can, coming to a bushy fern hanging from a steel grey pot. He looked at her, as he started watering it. "What is my name again?"

Liara tilted her head mockingly sneering at him.

"You're in your royal robes," she said.

"So I am," he said as he set the can down. "Completely different than the guy who you helped save from that Yahg. Now, I actually look the part. There is no need to stand on ceremony, Dr. T'Soni. You can still call me Kedzuel. No important people need to know."

Liara walked around the fountain just as the bird flew off back into the cherry trees. She looked towards the crystal blue sky, soft billowing clouds floating by.

"Still getting over the–view?" Kedzuel asked.

"This place," said Liara. "This is not a ship; this is an entire countryside on a planet! Ships are cold metal corridors, hard-light screens, people rushing around trying to fix some leak, maintaining the drives, cramped spaces. Even the Sangheili ships, though huge, roomy–all you see is the structure. This place is–so–comfortable." She looked back at him. "Is this what your planet looks like?"

"Yes," he replied. "Except replace the blue sky with green continents and oceans. Stars are the cities on the opposite side of the interior shell lighting up."

"Your people don't live on its surface anymore?"

"Some do," he replied. "But it's a desert, mostly. Big, vast, rusty red desert. Sort of like the fourth planet in this system–Mars, I believe it's called. The only planet we never really–refurbished. The damage was too much and we made the best of it long ago. Now, it looks innocent, no one would ever suspect my species living there. The vacant exterior serves as an illusion for anyone coming too close for comfort." Kedzuel looked up at the sky. "I'm glad I was able to get this ship fixed. I hated being grounded for so long."

He closed his eyes as if some sort of silent message was sent to him and a small grin appeared upon his lips.

"Kiryuu's gathered up President Mendoza, Admiral Hackett, and a few others," he said. "I believe they are ready for the big reveal. I can finally phase into reality."

He raised his claw up and gave it a wave. Liara looked up seeing the sky grow suddenly dark. Stars filled the sky and she saw the looming orb of the planet Earth. Eurasia was turning over, the terminator of night slowly making its way across the surface, casting a purple band between the light and the dark. Liara held her breath.

"How are you doing that?" she asked.

"Magic."

Liara laughed at the reply. Sure enough, it looked like magic. Kedzuel just could not go completely into the method of how his technology worked, mostly due to her not being a Technomancer. Though, the best thing he could explain was that Technomancy was only limited to one's imagination; if it could be thought, it could be done. It was the best answer he could come up with.

"Is what I'm seeing real?" Liara asked.

"Yes," Kedzuel replied. "What you see now in the sky is outside the ship. I wouldn't attempt to fly to it though; you'll only end up back here. It's an enclosed pocket dimension, flat, circular. You climb over the mountains in that direction, you'll end up on the mountains on the opposite side. Actually, if you stand on the highest point here, look out towards the edge of the tiny universe, you'll see your backside."

"Light is bent," said Liara, "around this little universe. Makes me wonder if we had the ability to see out beyond our own reality, will we see our backsides too?"

"Maybe," said Kedzuel, placing his claws behind his back. "As the theories go, light gets bent and comes right back around. Enclosed. As infinitely enormous as it seems, it's rather finite. You'll just keep looping around. There is no edge, just one constant loop." He looked back to her. "Kiryuu said everyone is now on the Cairo Station." He lifted a claw and pointed to the massive defence station with its MAC gun pointed outward away from Earth. "Hackett's cleared the area so that no ship would accidentally either run into mine or get phased inside of mine when I bring it out of its little hiding spot. The last thing I want is a bunch of humans sticking half way out of the bulkhead." Kedzuel turned back to Liara. "You should go join him."

"Well–I–suppose I could," Liara began.

"Don't you want to see what the ship looks like from the outside?"

"Yes," she replied. "I do. But how do I get there?"

"Sorry I'm late," said a smooth voice behind her. Liara jumped in surprise, turning around to the sound of the voice.

"Megellan!" she called, seeing the green Lengodo scientist appear right behind her.

"There's your ride," said Kedzuel. "Once I've phased the _Shi'lithra_, I'll contact the Cairo and we'll be all set to make the trip to the Citadel."

"Right," said Megellan. He placed a green claw upon Liara's shoulder.

"Wait, won't I be gigantic when I get on the Cairo?" Liara asked.

"I will make the adjustment in transit," replied Megellan.

Liara turned to look at him with utter sickening confusion upon her face.

"How–"

"Magic," said Kedzuel. "Magic."

"Magic," said Liara. It was the simplest answer he could give her to help her cope. Even with all the advances in technology that the Asari had accomplished, the word 'magic' was the only thing she could take comfort in. But before she could think anything else, the lovely garden that she and Kedzuel stood in was now replaced with the sterile tiling and a large window opening out into space. Liara held her breath, looking around to find both Admiral Hackett and Kiryuu Knight-former Ambassador of Earth. Kiryuu was already dressed in his formal attire, a style almost mirroring the Kethosi, with a layered, wrapped tunic and coat on top, though she thought he was wearing clothing the Forerunners wore. Liara began to realise how much the Forerunners stole from the Kethosi, including their costumes. Alan Tyler and his crew, as well as a tall man she recognized as President Geraldo Mendoza and another man with striking magenta eyes were also present. The magenta-eyed man was dressed in a dark brown, three-piece suit and a green tie. Liara's eyes lit up and she stepped forward to him.

"Mr. Malcho!" she said.

"Hola, Liara," said Malcho. "I hope you enjoyed the little tour of my project."

"Your project?"

Kiryuu turned to her: "Malcho had been assisting the Precursors in reconstructing their flagship."

"Captain Tyler managed to bring one Precursor back to Earth, but apparently Malcho brought a whole bunch of them," said Mendoza. "Including their Emperor?"

His dark gaze shifted to Malcho. The human-disguised Great Feathered Serpent started laughing, placing his hands upon his hips.

"I should throw you in jail for hiding aliens under our planet's crust, Malcho!" said Mendoza. "But considering the circumstances, I'll let it go–for now."

"Under the planet's crust!?" Liara said, her eyes about to pop right out of her head. She looked to Alan, who only just shook his head.

"If there's one thing I've learned after dealing with people like this for so long," he said, "it's that you just take it all for granted. Makes things a hell of a lot easier."

Megellan dipped his head and raised a claw, calling forth a cyan glowing, holographic panel. Lights flashed in a myriad of colours as he tapped out some sort of sequence of commandments. Then, he turned the screen to the others and gave it a push, allowing it to float up towards the glass window. The image of Kedzuel appeared upon the screen. He backed away, standing beside the screen.

"President Mendoza, Admiral Hackett," Megellan began. "I present Xi Kedzuel Draconis of the Kethosi Imperium. The Emperor."

"Your Imperial Majesty," began Mendoza. "Welcome. If only we knew you were here."

"Unfortunately, as you may have read in the report we had our reasons to keep secret," began Kedzuel.

"This valuable resource you require for your ships," began Mendoza. "And you stealing it from our planet. The United Nations Space Command isn't exactly happy about that, especially if you expect us to uphold this alliance your people and mine once had a hundred thousand years ago–especially if you want us to speak for you to the Citadel Council."

Kedzuel dipped his head, his eyes closing: "I only took what you could not use. We had to leave before we were able to teach you how to properly utilize Black Lake like we do. But you did not need it; you were more than capable of handling yourselves against the Flood when we both discovered the Forerunners' treachery. My only regret is that we could not return in time to stop what the Forerunners did to you." His eyes looked to Malcho with a grin. "But my sister's plan worked like a charm."

"Plan?" Hackett asked. He looked to Kiryuu who shrugged.

"What plan?" asked Alan.

"To make sure at least one person on Erde-Tyrene remembers our way of using Technomancy," said Megellan. "My project between Kedzuel, Nercine–and Malcho."

"I am the only other non-human on Earth who can use the power of the Precursors to the fullest," said Malcho, crossing his arms. "Not even Manda can claim that! The Forerunners changed him and his abilities are flawed because of it. To be able to use Technomancy, I allowed the Kethosi scientist Megellan to alter my body and I assisted in creating the cure to the Flood. But the Forerunners caught on and the bastards stole my memory." His eyes narrowed. "The Didact's men did the same to the humans to prevent them from remembering how to use it. He paid for it; the cure could not be finished and his arrogance caused his own species to become extinct." Malcho allowed a sinister grin to crawl up his cheek. "Fitting."

"Makes me wonder if I should have had you follow me to the Ark when I went," said Kiryuu. "Still doesn't let you off the hook for allowing the Covenant to gain the Tower of Atlantis."

"Insubstantial loss," said Malcho. "What's done was done. At least the Librarian was one of the few Forerunners who realized the Precursors were right all along. Humans, not Forerunners, were the correct choice."

"But that is beside the point now," said Kedzuel. "I do not care who was originally chosen to take our place in this galaxy, my only concern is defeating the Reapers. And the humans cannot face them alone; you will need us, and the combination of all sentient peoples of this galaxy to truly take them down. I am here to see to it that happens–hopefully before the Reapers arrive."

Admiral Hackett shook his head. He took his cap off to run a hand through his silvery hair and then replaced it back, adjusting it slightly.

"I'm afraid you are asking too much of us, Your Majesty," he began. "To do what you ask is–a bit impossible. The Council still does not quite listen to us despite having Anderson among them. We are still treated rather–like an afterthought." Hackett huffed and crossed his arms. "Even if we were the ones who saved their damned asses when Sovereign attacked."

"Completely understandable," said Kedzuel. He lifted an index finger, closing one eye in a wink. "Which is why I intend on going to the Council myself and straightening this all out. After all, they must know we are here if we are to continue to gather our resources to repair our ships if we are to even hope to assist you in the fight." He straightened his shoulders, his glowing blue eyes narrowing. "The time for secrets is over." He looked to Megellan. "So sa'richiosur g'gander e lo denokku!"

"Y'sa ouita sishoma," replied Megellan.

He pushed the screen aside, bringing it towards the others. They all looked out across the window, to the inky blackness of space. Spread out along the rim of the world were the other stations comprising the Orbital Defence Grid, each one with armaments capable of blowing a hole into a Covenant capital ship with one shot. UNSC ships floated below the Grid, ordered to make room for whatever it was they needed to make room for. Then, the stars looked like they were vibrating, rippling, like water had been splashed in front of them. Liara and Alan's eyes widened as something titanic slowly phased, sparking blue-white energy dancing across its slick, black surface. The floor and the walls of the white meeting room they were in seemed to rattle as the ship slowly revealed itself. It was indeed enormous, much larger than any ship they had ever seen. Dorva thought the ship was almost as massive as _High Charity_, the space station that once belonged to the Covenant. Its black shape was smooth, angular, and dotted along its surface looked to be tiny stars. Lightning sparked up and down the metallic, inky black surface of the ship. Megellan turned to the floating screen, hearing Kedzuel chuckle. The screen turned to him and Megellan could see the smug grin upon the Blitzardi's face.

"Alright," said Megellan. "You've had your fun."

"I'm just getting started," said Kedzuel. The screen backed up to allow him to address his audience. "I do not wish to appear to the Council alone."

"Do you have any reason to join the Citadel?" asked Mendoza.

"Our species is far beyond the Citadel races' understanding," Kedzuel replied. "We will always work outside of their knowledge due to the nature of our government. I rule over multiple galaxies and I cannot be hindered by your Citadel. Our only purpose in this galaxy for now is to assist in defeating the Reapers and in order to do that, we are willing to work with your Citadel. In return for our services, we will ask permission to mine for our necessary resources and after that, we will be done." He tilted his head, looking up, thinking on what else to add. Kedzuel shrugged. "I may leave a few ships here to patrol his galaxy because the fight against the creatures of the Far Realm is never ending."

Hackett looked to Mendoza, deep suspicion passing between them. His grey-blue eyes narrowed and Mendoza nodded, knowing what that concerned, withered look upon his face meant. One thing that seemed fishy about these beings from afar was the Emperor's insistence of working above the Citadel. Hackett turned back to the screen, stepping forward.

"The Citadel Council will not be so agreeable about a higher power telling them what to do, working above their heads," he said.

"I realise that," said Kedzuel. "We will not involve ourselves in your personal business. We are neutral to any political struggles you may have beyond the fighting of the Reapers and we will not interfere with them."

"Switzerland," said Kiryuu. "A Space Switzerland."

His comment granted him a few uneasy chuckles from the group. The biomecha dipped his head and a dark smile appearing upon his scaly lips.

"Alright," began Mendoza. "We are allies with other species outside of the Citadel. What's one more? The Sangheili for one do not wish to involve themselves with the–issues that the Citadel brings. There are times when I am very inclined to agree with them."

"I believe many of our own planets within the Orion Arm have agreed that the Citadel is one of many little obstacles we do not need," began Malcho. "I was hoping you'd listen to them and finally withdraw."

"After all we've done to put a human in the Council seat," said Hackett. "No."

"They wanted Kiryuu in that seat," said Malcho. "Only because of one thing he has; information on how to defeat the Reapers, because he is one of the few in this galaxy who has faced King Ghidorah multiple times and lived. Kiryuu and I were able to figure out in five years what those cholos never even bothered to research, that the Relays use King Ghidorah's own energy. It was us who figured out what Saren was up to, what Sovereign was up to and that the Reapers are in fact King Ghidorah." He snorted. "We only settled upon Anderson because they felt they owed us. We're nothing to them."

Kiryuu sighed and walked out, turning to Mendoza and Hackett.

"With or without any consent, he is going to the Citadel and he will get the attention out of the stagnant, do-nothing councillors," the cyborg dinosaur began. "I hate to see what would happen if the Citadel fleet meets the full power of one Precursor ship, especially the Imperial Battle Chariot."

Hackett and Mendoza's eyes widened. They looked upon the looming, metallic, ominous form of the _Shi'lithra_. The _Destiny Ascension_, the flagship of the Citadel fleet would look nothing more than a gnat against the mammoth inter-dimensional juggernaut. Liara held her breath again, looking into the glistening, golden eyes of Kiryuu. She turned back to the President of Earth.

"You need to inform the Citadel he's coming!" she said.

"I would say so," said Alan. "They wouldn't know what to do with a ship that size, let alone question its friendliness."

"I hate to have them mistake a potential and rather powerful ally as an enemy," said Kiryuu. "Geraldo, if you don't mind, inform David that we are coming. He should be able to notify the other councillors and Citadel Control won't be caught with their–pants down–so to speak."

"I'll–get right on that," said Mendoza. He could feel his heart pounding inside of his chest, thumping against his ribs.

"You can do that from within my ship, Mr. President," began Kedzuel. "I do hope you and Admiral Hackett will join me."

With that, the screen vanished. Mendoza approached the glass, placing his hand upon the surface as he continued to stare out at the _Shi'lithra_.

"I think everyone has noticed that ship in orbit by now," he said. "The extranet no doubt has been swamped with video, images, lord knows what. The Council will see that ship here before we even make our move towards the Citadel." He turned back to Kiryuu. "Turians, Asari, Salarians, Krogans, everyone knows we have that ship here." He leaned against the glass. "What would they say? We built it?"

"Don't sell yourself short," said Megellan. "Had we stayed here a little longer, you would have had ships like that, Mr. President." He leaned back and placed his hands behind his hips. "But now you will help us rebuild the ships responsible for getting rid of the Reapers before."

"Kedzuel's people have agreed to build us one ship," said Kiryuu. "If we give him the resources we need."

"Just one ship?"

"It will be similar to the Shi-Class ships," said Kiryuu. "Like the _Shi'lithra_. Maybe not as big, but we don't need a ship to be that size. Many reasons why he has ships so huge is because his people are much bigger than you–"

"They're your size, Mr. Knight," said Hackett. "You'd fit in one of those ships no problem."

"It will still be built to allow someone similar size to them to pilot it," said Malcho. "I am assisting with the construction. All my assets are being put forth into helping rebuild their ships and to build this one too. But it will take a Technomantic Master to pilot. The amount of mental exertion to command one of their ships is great."

"Means only you or Malcho will be able to pilot it, Mr. Knight," said Hackett. "No one else."

Kiryuu nodded: "There hasn't been a human master in a couple of centuries. Not since the regulations limiting what we are allowed to do. We still need Technomancy to keep up certain barriers, like for the Invae. We use Technomancy in place of the Asari Biotics for some of our soldiers."

"One ship for us so that we can have a chance against the Reapers, amigo," said Malcho. "It is a long ways from being finished though. The Reapers, I suspect, are nearly at the edge of our galaxy. Two months, maybe three? What then? They'll have the Relays after that; they'll use them to coordinate their attacks." He looked out to the blackness before him. "It's good to have our Relay guarded, no?"

Mendoza pulled Hackett to him: "Not a word about this to the Council. Not even to Anderson. Not until that ship is completed."

Hackett nodded.

"If the extranet has sent all the images of Kedzuel's ship to the Citadel and beyond," began Malcho. "Well, what a surprise it will make. I'd join you on you trip, but I hate visiting that place, Kiryuu."

Kiryuu took in a virtual breath, dipping his head in agreement.

"I'll take care of things from here, Malcho," he said. "Alan, I hope you don't mind if we all pile into the _Serenity_. She can take us to the Emperor's ship."

"Let's go," said Alan.

0

Councillor David Anderson stared upon the images that had just been sent to him from his own agents inside of the extranet. Udina wasted no time in showing these to him once he had gotten the word. Udina sat across from him, folding his hands together.

"Precursors," said Donnel Udina. "Kiryuu Knight was right. They do exist."

Anderson studied the massive ship orbiting close to the Cairo station.

"Kiryuu Knight, Soñador Malcho," said Anderson. "Two Technomantic Masters and they were the ones who brought back the original species who used it."

He glided his fingers across the holopanel, pulling up the other information he had been given from Admiral Hackett.

"Alan Tyler, Kiryuu's adopted grandson has also brought home a Precursor," he said. "Hackett sent the information to me as soon as he came home with Dr. Halsey and her team. The Precursor was held prisoner for over 50 thousand years in a Forerunner installation."

Udina leaned up, crossing his arms, his mouth drawing a taut frown when he thought of Kiryuu Knight and Alan Tyler. Nearly two years ago, he had brought the former Earth Ambassador Kiryuu Knight up on charges for conspiracy over the Reapers and even revealed the secret that the cybernetic dinosaur was capable of utilising Technomancy to the Citadel Council. He did this in hope that he would keep the peace that he felt Kiryuu would soon upset with the stories about the Reapers and their connection with Knight's old nemesis King Ghidorah. Kiryuu then demonstrated his power over Technomancy by teleporting out of the council chambers before he was apprehended; however, when the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius came with Sovereign, the truth had shown itself. Kiryuu Knight was right and the Council wanted him on their side, as one of them. Kiryuu of course refused, preferring to go back into the private sector where he had little to no restraints, political or otherwise. It made him dangerous and many Citadel Races feared him more now than when he served as Ambassador. An artificial intelligence with political influence, enormous amounts of resources, and money, as well as the freedom to utilise that. However, he was helpful to Kaelyn Shepard, despite her Cerberus involvement when they brought her back. Shepard recently sent Knight information of her missions, especially about the Collector Base, which was then sent to Anderson and Udina. When Alan Tyler brought the Precursor called Commissioner Megellan J'rasai to Earth, Megellan told Hackett the potential danger a Human-Reaper might pose to the galaxy.

Now a Precursor ship orbited Earth. Anderson stood when he saw the screen flash. Udina walked around the desk and leaned down to the holoscreen.

"It's President Mendoza," Udina said. "He's calling." He turned to Anderson. "Answer it."

"Right," said Anderson. The screen flashed again revealing President Geraldo Mendoza sitting down at a rather luxurious table and a Japanese styled tea cup in his hand. Beside him was Admiral Hackett and right beside him was Kiryuu Knight, a large grin was on his muzzle. In the background, there was a large tree and black stone pillars with angular golden designs winding up their surfaces. And they could hear the sounds of birds chirping and crickets singing.

"President Mendoza," said Anderson.

"Hello, Councillor," said Mendoza. "I hope we're not intruding."

"No," said Anderson. "I just got the feed from Earth. That ship–"

"It is the Imperial flagship belonging to the Precursor Emperor," said Mendoza. "And now we're on board her."

"I hope you don't mind if we stop by for a visit," said Kiryuu. "We have a big surprise for the Council."

"I bet," said Udina, sneering at the biomecha.

"I hear that nasty tone in your voice, Udina," said Kiryuu. "If you behave, I may not lock you in your office this time."

"I am not your 'secretary' anymore, Knight!" Udina said. "I will not take that kind of talk from you! You're not an Ambassador, nor the President, and you declined the position in the Council, so you're neither that as well–"

"Yes, and that means you can't kiss my metallic backside anymore, Udina," said Kiryuu. "Not that I wanted you to. Anderson, I hope you're keeping him on a tight leash."

Mendoza sipped at his cup, hearing Kiryuu chuckle deeply.

"That's enough," he said.

"Compliance, Mr. President," said Kiryuu. He dipped his head, a metallic green lock falling upon his cheek. "Anyway, Councillor, I am sure you had time to see the many transmissions coming in from the extranet."

"That ship in orbit around Earth," said Anderson. "I've seen it. No doubt the other Councillors will be walking into my office in a few minutes about it."

"Good," said Kiryuu. "I hope to see them."

"I can share the video feed between them," said Anderson.

"No need," said Hackett. "We are already here at the Citadel to see them about the ship, and its 'captain'."

Anderson's dark eyes blinked with some confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Anderson looked to his assistant who crossed his arms in front of his slender chest. The aging bureaucrat shook his head.

"Councillor, no Earth ship reporting into Citadel Control is carrying the President, Admiral Hackett, or Mr. Knight," said Udina. "And any Sangheili ship we have in possession with cloaking technology, even if that ship was cloaked, we would detect some heat signature. Besides, using any of our Sangheili-loaned ships' cloaking devices in Citadel Space is against the regulations."

"They can't see us," said Kiryuu. "Citadel Control doesn't possess the capabilities of detecting a ship that is out of phase with reality."

Anderson looked down upon the screen, seeing Kiryuu's smile growing. He was enjoying that confused look on the Councillor's face.

"We've brought the _Shi'lithra_ with us," said Hackett. "The Precursor imperial flagship and its 'captain' the Emperor himself."

"What?" Udina said, his heart suddenly dropping into the pit of his stomach.

"You're on that ship?" Anderson asked. "And you've brought it here?"

"That ship looked to be over 50 kilometers in length!" said Udina. "We would have seen a ship that gigantic coming through the Relay, cloaked or not!"

"It doesn't use the Relay to travel, Udina," said Kiryuu. "Emperor Kedzuel and the Precursors fold space rather than jumping through slip-space or using King Ghidorah's Relays to travel. Actually, if you want an easier explanation, we didn't bring the ship to the Citadel; the ship brought the Citadel to it."

Anderson stared upon the holoscreen, his eyes wide, his jaw limp.

"Still, we would have seen it!" said Udina.

"Not this ship," said Kiryuu. "I will not go into specifics. I'm afraid that tiny little sack of chemicals you call a brain won't be able to comprehend it, Udina."

"Why you–" Udina stepped forward, curling his fingers into tight fists, ready to knock the screen from the table. He clinched his teeth.

"Donnel," said Anderson, placing a hand upon Udina's forearm. "That's enough." He looked back to Kiryuu, Mendoza, and Hackett. "Since you are here, you've brought this Emperor Kedzuel with you?"

"Yes," said Mendoza. "He's insistent to discuss an alliance with the Citadel races. His people do not want to join the Citadel, but only create a temporary alliance long enough to see that the Reapers are defeated."

"We hope that you will inform Citadel Control of our arrival," said Kiryuu. "His Majesty does not want to stay 'phased' for long and he knows allowing this ship to drop back into normal space might cause an issue with the fleet guarding the station. Also, currently, from what I understand our position, several Turian ships are hovering inside one of the _Shi'lithra_'s launching bays. If we drop out from our hiding spot, they'll be trapped inside." He leaned closer to the screen. "We don't want to cause a panic with them and have them open fire upon the inside of the ship. Kedzuel doesn't need a repair bill."

"What do you suggest?" asked Anderson.

"In about a second, you will receive a three-dimensional vector from Kedzuel himself as to where his ship is located," said Kiryuu. "It will give you the ship's position, and its height, width, and length and where it is sitting in relationship to the Citadel. Give that to Control and advise them that they must clear those ships out of that area before we can phase back into normal space."

Immediately, Anderson saw the image on another screen flash on and an image of the _Shi'lithra_ came into view, showing where it was in relationship to the Citadel. Flashing orange dots were the locations of the Citadel Fleet and Anderson could clearly see that about ten Turian ships were indeed inside the _Shi'lithra_'s hull. Another dot moved, a Salarian ship, passing right through the aft section of the massive starship.

"Impossible," said Udina.

"It is there," said Kiryuu. "Occupying the same space as those ships, just, as I said, out of phase."

"Anderson!" called a gruff voice from behind him. The human Councillor turned to see Valern, the Turian Councillor, Tevos, the Asari Councillor, and Ikram, the Salarian Councillor come walking right into his office. Valern paused, seeing the screen with Mendoza, Hackett, and Kiryuu Knight there. "I am sure your leaders have an explanation to what we were just forwarded from the extranet."

"Councillor Valern," began Anderson. "President Mendoza, with the help of Kiryuu Knight, has brought the Precursor Imperial flagship to the Citadel." He paused and swallowed. "Along with their Emperor. They are requesting that the Citadel Fleet be cleared so that they can have room to–phase back into normal space."

"They brought it here–" began Tevos, she looked to the screen. "You brought it here? Dear Goddess, why?"

"Because the Precursors can help fight the Reapers," said Anderson. "If we have any hope to win this war that will inevitably happen, we better make some powerful new friends."

"You can't keep the arrival of the Reapers secret for long," said Kiryuu. "As quickly as word spread about the Precursor ship over Earth, the news about the Reapers will too, and many people will feel betrayed that you did nothing to prepare them."

"Alright," said Valern. "We will speak to the leader of the Precursors."

"I have a question, Mr. Knight," began Ikram. "If the Precursor ship is here, where is it?"

"Out of phase with reality," said Kiryuu. "Can you please tell the fleet to move so he can return back to normal space?"

Anderson pointed at the vector sent to him and Ikram knelt down to study it. A rather large blip representing the _Destiny Ascension_ was now slowly passing through the bow of the ship.

"Do you want the _Ascension_ to suddenly become apart of his ship?" asked Kiryuu.

"Get Citadel Control!" called Tevos. "Tell them to move the fleet from that location."

Valern leaned down to the holopanel and pulled up Citadel Control. The moment the news came to Control, there was disbelieving chaos. Where were they going to move a fleet from a thing that they could not see? Move the fleet, that was all Valern cared about. He looked towards the orange screen, seeing the little dots of the Citadel Fleet back away from the three-dimensional shadow that was the _Shi'lithra_. The _Destiny Ascension_ veered right, angling itself now over the mass. On the other screen, Kiryuu Knight looked up, as if receiving a silent message from the strange ship's captain. He turned back to Anderson and nodded.

"We are ready to drop," said Kiryuu. He nonchalantly sipped at his tea cup. "You might want to switch to an exterior view. This will be entertaining."

The screen switched over to the exterior view, showing the purple-grey, dusty clouds of the Serpent Nebula and the five prongs of the Citadel opening out into space. The purple wisps flowed across the arms of the Wards, blanketing between the tall skyscrapers. Then, the clouds started vibrating as if something enormous was pushing them away. Electrical charges flashed through the gaseous cloud as a dark shape slowly materialized into the nebula. Anderson's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull when he saw this massive ship, much, much larger than the Citadel itself fill the view of the open arms.

"I take that back," said Udina. "It's 70 kilometres."

"Actually, it is 86 kilometres," said a new voice over the speaker. "Width is 37.8 kilometres, and the height is 55.2 kilometres."

"And here I thought the Sangheili ships were huge," Valern whispered.

"Who are we speaking to?" Tevos asked.

"The commander of that ship you see on your screen," the voice replied. "My name is Xi Kedzuel Draconis; I am the Emperor of the people you refer to as the Precursors."

The four councillors looked to themselves, passing concerned expressions between each of them. Anderson swallowed.

"My name is Tevos, I am the Asari Councillor."

"I am Ikram, the Salarian Councillor."

"I am Valern, the Turian–"

"As much as I would like to be introduced to you all," began Kedzuel, "I think introductions should wait until I have arrived on the Presidium itself. For now, I wish to–well 'dock' as it were. Your Citadel Control says I cannot because my ship is bigger than your station. I'll have Captain Tyler transport my passengers to your docks since I cannot teleport them off my ship without any visual coordinates. I have no idea what your Citadel looks like from the inside. I cannot teleport to a place I have never seen." The voice paused. "But thanks to Dr. T'Soni and a few others, I was able to fold space from Earth, the visuals they gave me were rather accurate, though I am surprised I didn't fold space right inside of your station given the obstructing view from the nebula itself."

Anderson felt his mouth run dry, his eyes grew even wider. Tevos almost felt like a part of her was shivering over this discovery.

"Don't worry, you would never know I had folded space into your station," said Kedzuel. "I have one condition when I arrive."

"What is that?" Valern asked.

"Councillor Anderson, I wish for you to be there to meet me. Your people and mine have an alliance older than the discovery of this Citadel by the Asari. It would only be proper if you were there to introduce me to the other Councillors."

The other three Councillors looked to Anderson. Udina crossed his arms upon his chest, almost trying to make himself look important.

"Anderson," began the voice of President Mendoza. "We will be arriving on the _Serenity_ soon, in docking bay 422. Best not be late."

Anderson backed away, walking slowly towards the door: "I best see to our guests."

Outside the Citadel, a small glowing light opened up from the side of the _Shi'lithra_ and a tiny, Firefly-class ship flew out from it. The glowing hole closed in a spiralling darkness afterwards. Already, they were given immediate docking clearance. Anderson and Udina rushed through the steely grey halls towards the main docks. Anderson looked out again over the arms of the Wards, the looming, black, angular mass of the _Shi'lithra_ still ever present, casting a dark shadow over the arms. The space still seemed to vibrate across the outline of the great ship. Blue-white bolts of electricity inched its way across the front of the hull. The _Destiny Ascension_ dipped down slowly roving close to the enormous ship, keeping its watchful eye upon it. Anderson looked over, hearing scuffling off to the side. Anderson felt his heart suddenly leap into his throat as he looked upon just how gargantuan the Precursor ship really was. The Citadel Fleet look like tiny gnats against it.

C-Sec guards were already coming to the docks to keep many of the civilians from getting too close to the new arrival. He saw several reporters there with their camera drones floating above them, already reporting in. He looked to a few human C-Sec guards; two of them he saw were in fact Technomancers, their eyes glowing cyan blue, singular triangular markings upon their cheeks and the glowing cords draping down their backs. C-Sec Executor Venari Pallin felt it was necessary to have a few of Earth's Technomancers working for him, since the display of its power that Kiryuu and Malcho had shown two years ago. They proved quite useful to him. After hearing about the Precursors also being Technomancers, Pallin felt it best to have his own Technomancers there. Anderson could see Pallin standing amongst his human Technomancers, an assault rifle in his hands, evidently not taking any chances. The Turian gave a nod to his men and they called upon a glowing ball of blue-white light into their hands. Squeezing the ball, they formed their energy swords. Other C-Sec guards stood among the crowds, non-Technomancer humans and Turians alike. The _Serenity_ pulled into the docking clamps and Anderson heard it lock. The cargo doors opened up and everyone began to file out. First was Alan Tyler, then Kiryuu Knight, then President Mendoza and Admiral Hackett. Anderson saw Liara T'Soni come out as well. There was one more individual, a tall, green-scaled, humanoid dragon-like creature. Its head held a cross between a wolf and an Eastern Dragon. Anderson's eyes widened; that thing was a Precursor. Kiryuu and Mendoza walked over to Anderson and he shook both of their hands. Hackett came up and did the same.

"Quite an entrance you've made," said Anderson.

"The show's just starting," said Kiryuu. He then turned back to the enormous ship and lowered his head. The ship then replied to whatever message he had sent, colours of purples, blues, golds, and reds flickered about the surface. Flecks of gold flickered about the dock. Kiryuu slowly moved Anderson aside just as several tall, armoured, humanoid-like creatures, much like the green-scaled Precursor, except even taller than him, suddenly appeared as if out of thin air. Right in the centre of their circle was one Precursor dressed in luxurious robes that looked like they were taken straight from the multiple cultures of Asia. The armoured Precursors were obviously his guards. The Precursor in the centre looked around his guards.

"Ji shush-shish," he said. One of the guards tilted his head at his command, but made no effort to move. The centre alien repeated the command. "Ji shush-shish."

He tapped the guard upon his armoured shoulder.

"Move? Please?" he finally said in English.

Liara allowed a laugh to escape her lips, and she covered her mouth. The guards parted, allowing him to step forward.

"E-thola do," said the guard.

"Not now, Zhane," the Precursor turned to Anderson and walked towards him. "I am Emperor Kedzuel Draconis, Councillor David Anderson."

Anderson bowed respectfully. Kedzuel held out his golden-coppery claw to him and Anderson took it.

"It's an honour to finally meet you," said Anderson. "This is my assistant, Donnel Udina."

Udina stood up, bowing his head.

"He was my assistant as well," said Kiryuu. "When I was the Earth Ambassador. And I should have fired him."

Udina sneered at Kiryuu.

"Don't worry, Mr. Knight," said Anderson. "He's been–behaving himself. Handling the details of the councillor position I have no real patience for." He sighed. "I still say you would have been the better choice."

"I wouldn't be here if I had taken the spot," said Kiryuu.

"Nor I had met him until now," said Kedzuel. "I think we've both benefitted from Kiryuu Knight turning down the position." He motioned for the green Precursor to come to him. "This is Megellan J'rasai, Science Commissioner of the Imperium of Kethoi. My lead scientist. Though for now, he's taking a slight vacation, assisting Alan Tyler on his ship."

"It has been an adventure to work on a ship like the _Serenity_," said Megellan. "As you can see by the _Shi'lithra_, we take our technology too often for granted. To be on a ship like the _Serenity_ is like stepping back to a simpler age when we were not so–complicated."

"It has been a bit of an adventure," said Kedzuel. He looked to the C-Sec Technomancers standing along with Pallin. Anderson walked over to him.

"This is our Citadel Security Executor Venari Pallin," said Anderson.

"You have Technomancers working for you?" Kedzuel asked.

"I do," said Pallin.

"Good," Kedzuel turned back to his own guards. "I hope you do not object to my entourage. It's customary."

"Normally I would, Your Highness," said Pallin. The Turian looked to the shadow of the _Shi'lithra_ and his pale eyes seemed to tremble. "But that is a big ship. I do not wish to argue with it."

"A wise decision," said Kedzuel. He turned back to his guards and snapped a claw at the guards who then proceeded to follow him. "Councillor Anderson, lead the way."

As they began their walk towards the elevator that would take them to the Presidium, Kedzuel looked back at Liara. She nodded to him. There was not much Kedzuel wanted to say to Anderson, at least just yet. He had gotten so much information about how the Citadel worked just from Liara and Kiryuu. He learned that for the modern times, the Citadel was first discovered by the Asari and then it became host to the various space-faring species of the galaxy. Many races had embassies here, including Earth. Though, he felt there was no need for his people to open one. The moment he set foot upon the Citadel, Kedzuel could sense it, that aching, rotting energy beaming off the walls. King Ghidorah was in the Citadel, everywhere in the Citadel, though his presence was not felt by the others. Kiryuu had told him that he and many were well aware this place was in fact a death trap created by King Ghidorah long ago, but due to their efforts in stopping Sovereign, the trap was never sprung. However, despite the trap failing this time, he could still sense King Ghidorah within the walls and it made him ill. Liara caught up with him, looking up at the 9-foot tall Blitzardi between his guards.

"Your Majesty," she began. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm fine," Kedzuel replied.

"Y'sah fadush," said Zhane. "Gorath."

Kedzuel rumbled, shaking his head at the slightly shorter Blitzardi. Kiryuu caught what Zhane had said, his eyes widened. He came to Kedzuel's left side.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

Just as Kedzuel was about to say something, Anderson spoke up.

"Mean what?"

Kedzuel turned back to the Human Councillor and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "It's nothing. A little Blitzardi humour."

As they came to the Presidium, Kedzuel looked up to the fake sky upon the ceiling. The sky appeared to swirl for a moment and a spark of shadowy light struck across the clouds. The clouds parted, and three pairs of eyes stared down upon him. The Blitzardi blinked and the illusion of what he saw vanished. He leaned down to Kiryuu and whispered.

"He's watching us."

Kiryuu looked up to the false sky, his eyes narrowing.

"You've sensed it too," he said. "I've sensed it the moment I set foot on this accursed place over seven years ago." Kiryuu looked back to the Emperor. "And one of the reasons why I turned down the position and left the embassy. This place is dripping with his presence. If I stayed here any longer, I would have–"

"Do your best not to think about it," said Kedzuel.

"No one knows," said Kiryuu. "No one can sense it except myself and some of the C-Sec Technomancers assigned here. One of the reasons why I wanted them to be here, to keep an eye on him. Pallin just saw it as a means to get this–special gift we Earthlings have under his command. We both benefitted."

"If we win the war, this place may have to be destroyed," said Kedzuel.

"The Citadel, and the Relays," said Kiryuu. "I've known that the moment I discovered what this place really is."

Kedzuel's blue eyes narrowed: "We know that it is here, that is enough for now."

They ascended upwards towards the Citadel Tower. Already the Councillors had looked over every last bit of information that was fed to them while Anderson had greeted the Precursors. Everything. The moment Kedzuel had entered the Tower's cathedral-like main hall, the Councillors were looking at him with near concern. Tevos' deep purple complexion almost looked drained. The Emperor motioned for his guards to step aside as he and President Mendoza climbed up to their level. Anderson went up another ramp, finally joining his fellow Councillors. Various Turians, Humans, Salarians, and Asari looked on from the upper levels. Kedzuel's pointed ears twitched, hearing the sounds of their whispering. He looked back towards the lower level where Kiryuu, Alan, Liara, Admiral Hackett, Megellan, and Udina stood. His guards stood by near the islands of orange and purple trees.

"Welcome, Emperor Xi Kedzuel Draconis, to the Citadel," began Tevos.

Kedzuel only dipped his head.

"Your arrival was–a bit–ah–" began Valern.

"Shocking?" Kedzuel asked.

"Let's just say we've never seen a ship like that before," said Ikram. "Or do what that ship just did. I'm sure you did it to give us a sample of what your species is capable of."

"A small one," said Kedzuel, grinning.

"Your ship could hold an entire Turian fleet with room to spare," said Ikram.

"Could hold more than that," said Kedzuel. "But we're getting ahead of ourselves."

Liara allowed for a slight grin upon her lips when she knew what he meant by what he said. After being inside of the ship and seeing the pocket universe it held, there was no doubt he could fit a lot more than just one Turian fleet inside.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Mendoza asked. "As you've read, apparently Humanity has had some powerful allies thousands of years ago. And now these allies have returned."

"Yes," began Valern. "We've read it."

"Though no visible proof can be made to this alliance you once held," said Tevos. "We can only take your word for it."

"The proof is within Humanity itself," said Kedzuel. "We've woven the ability to use the Array so tightly in their DNA that it would take turning them into a completely different species to take that away. Not even the Forerunners could do it." He crossed his arms. "But if you are looking for an eyewitness, Malcho is your witness. However, he is not here. You'll just have to take mine instead."

"I wish to ask you if you could do the same for the rest of the galaxy," began Valern.

"No," said Kedzuel.

Alan saw that question, and that answer, coming, as he had indicated to Liara the previous night. He had a feeling that Kedzuel would not agree with giving Technomancy to the rest of the galaxy, and that one word alone confirmed it.

"Why not?" asked Tevos.

"For one, it would take too long," said Kedzuel. "And time is not on our side. I think worrying about defending your homes from the Reapers should be on the priority list, not this feeling of being left out of the 'exclusive' club the humans and my people seem to be a part of. I believe in diversity. Technomancy unfortunately homogenises races at the genetic level. My uncle, who chose Humanity to have Technomancy, did not believe in diversity. He wanted the Humans to be like him, right down to the way the used to dress." Kedzuel looked to Kiryuu, taking note of his suit which bore semblance to his people's attire. He looked to every Councillor. "It is the Emperor who chooses, and now that I am Emperor, I choose diversity. Take pride in your individuality. From what I learned, Councillor Tevos, of the Asari, that you do just that. You prefer to mate outside your species because of the strength other species' genetics grant to your children. A belief I am behind. Technomancy takes that away."

Tevos dipped her head: "I see, and I–agree with your reasoning. Our individuality is what makes us who we are. If you can find strength in our diversity, then I hope it will be enough to fight against the Reapers."

"It should," said Kedzuel. "Or else why should the Kethosi bother with your galaxy? I could have just stayed in Andromeda. But I didn't." He looked around to the upper levels. "I'm not here to solve your problem; I'm here to give you an extra push in the right direction. Don't expect us to just magically make the Reapers go away."

"What is it do you want in return, Your Majesty?" asked Ikram.

"Well, this is what we require now," began Kedzuel. "The Reapers have yet to touch the rim of this galaxy, so, we've got some time to prepare. My ships–the ones I brought over, have yet to be fully built. You see, we took them apart and teleported them to Earth piece by piece." Everyone in the hall was now looking at him with wide, astonished eyes. His story even garnered a few uneasy murmurs from the upper levels. Kedzuel cleared his throat. "Due to the problems we had over our own war, we had to do it that way. I merely request for now mining privileges upon a few of your planets for the repairs."

"What will you be mining?" asked Ikram.

"A substance that is a bit difficult to pronounce in any common language," said Kedzuel. "We call it Black Lake. It is the secret behind many of our technologies' tricks. Like the one you just saw my ship do. We will scout out the planets you designate for any deposits and mine. It will only be to mine for Black Lake and only for the Shi-Class Battle Chariots. They are the ones who have the power to poke a decent sized hole through a Reaper fleet."

"How many of these ships did you bring?" Valern asked.

"Ten," he replied. "One has been competed. The ship you saw–the _Shi'lithra_–my ship. Five are half way, and the other four are a quarter. But I do not want to risk any ecological damage to Earth, so I have ceased mining operations until I can find decent planets to continue the repairs."

"Ten ships barely make a fleet," said Valern. "Even ten ships of that–size, Your Majesty."

"Ten is what we could bring," said Kedzuel. "However, once those ships are completed, I can use their energies to open up a gate for our much smaller ships to pass through, some destroyers and frigates here and there. Those smaller ships are more along the size of the Sangheili ships and easier to move. These ships though, how they work–I need to lead the entire Reaper species to one spot and banish them. Even back then, that was a difficulty. We travelled from system to system just doing that and by the time we had the galaxy cleared, the species we were defending often had either passed on, or regressed due to the strain of the war. I want to be optimistic here, I hope to prevent that from happening to you. Back then, we didn't work with the other races, which is why they died, they didn't see us coming. Hopefully if I work with you now, I can prevent that from happening to you. But we're no miracle workers. I hope to just give you the added edge you need."

"And what sort of planets will you mine?" asked Tevos.

"Planets you don't care too much about me mining on them," said Kedzuel. "I have no intentions of going to Thessia and start digging around in someone's backyard, Councillor. Black Lake mining requires me to go underneath the planet's crust and scrape the mineral off the surface. Mining tends to cause some ecological damage to the planets in the form of seismic quakes. Tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, earthquakes–all this can be a result of Black Lake mining. I don't think you want that to happen. I have read that you have many abandoned planets, planets left uninhabitable due to some of your own wars. The Krogan Rebellions seem to have made many Turian planets rather hostile; I can mine on those planets."

Valern took in a deep breath: "We do intend on repopulating those planets someday, but we lack the unique talents humans have–this Connection Heal thing they use on the planets that were glassed during their war with the Covenant."

"Then perhaps we can come to an agreement," began Mendoza, stepping forward. He leaned over the metal banister in front of him. "You are already making some use of our Technomancers, as seen with C-Sec. Though you lack the ability, it doesn't mean you can't benefit from it. We've basically released the ban on Technomancy, but it is heavily regulated. If and when we succeed in defeating the Reapers, I could send Earth Technomancers to those planets and terraform them for repopulation."

Kedzuel nodded, tilting his head up at Valern: "It wouldn't make sense if I just came in, mined, and then healed the planet afterwards. The planet will be devastated when the Reapers come. So, after the war is over, we will return to those mined planets and help the humans refurbish them."

The four Councillors looked to each other. Anderson looked back to Kedzuel and then to the other councillors.

"I say we give them what they want," he said. "What harm can it do?"

"You can't be serious!" said Valern. "These outsiders coming in, telling us what to do, how to handle things."

"Their proposal is a bit difficult to refuse, though," said Ikram. "If they are agreeing to return and help rebuild."

"We need all the help we can get against the Reapers," said Anderson. "You saw what Sovereign did to the Citadel. And that was one Reaper. How many lives were sacrificed to stop him? Even then, we got lucky. Now a whole fleet of them are heading our way."

Kedzuel scratched his chin: "They are coming whether you like it or not. At least this way, you might have a chance to save at least most people. I cannot guarantee that our added forces with yours will save everyone."

The Turian Councillor huffed, shaking his head.

"The humans were your chosen race, according to those reports we got," he said. "Not Turian, not Asari, not Salarian–human! Now here they are with you backing them up, another ploy to get special privileges because for some strange reason humans are special! They have Technomancy, the access to this computer we can't even see, touch, hear, nor speak to, access to something none of us even understand! And you come here, demanding to–"

Kedzuel slammed his hands upon the metal banister. Electricity sparked up, fluctuating down the metal pole. Mendoza backed away right before he was about to be shocked. Plasma arcs of pale yellow-white zipped up between Kedzuel's branched horns. His wings spread slightly, rustling with his frustration.

"I am not demanding anything!" he bellowed loudly. "I am here to help you and you are not even listening to a damned word I've said! Bureaucrats! Get your heads out of your asses for one moment! Humans having Technomancy isn't the issue here, the Array isn't the issue. The Reapers are. I am asking for a simple favour in return, you get the power of my ships to help save your pathetic lives!" He stared deeply into their eyes. "King Ghidorah is a being that you cannot even imagine, you cannot even fathom. To even come close to understanding him is an act of madness! My uncle, the Emperor who came before me, fell to that madness. Not even my own species is impervious to King Ghidorah. And there have been many others who also have fallen to that madness! People I know, people you know. This Saren, he fell to it. Not even the Array can give me an answer to the nature of King Ghidorah. And as for the Array, whether or not you utilise its power, you still contribute to it, by living, through experience, lessons, mistakes." He pointed an onyx talon at them. "And if you wish to continue to contribute to it, you must continue on living." He stood back from the banister. "But if you wish to contribute to King Ghidorah's madness, then who am I to stop you? It is your choice. And I believe in choices, I believe in Free Will. But I will make the choice in destroying you if you do."

There was a silence after that. All Kedzuel could hear was the shuffling of feet, an idle cough or a sneeze. Anderson of course showed every bit he was on Kedzuel's side, but he was alone in that. Finally, Tevos' smooth voice broke the silence. She raced a graceful hand.

"We cannot make this decision to allow you freedom to mine some of our planets," she began. "Not lightly. For one, I want to know personally, do you intend to subjugate us after the war? Will you feel we owe some sort of allegiance to you because you helped us?"

"My people were originally given the responsibility to defend galaxies like this one from the creatures of the Far Realm," Kedzuel began. "That was a choice we did not make on our own. We gave up our own freedom so that we could do this so that we could protect civilizations like yours. I am not here to conquer you, or tell you how to run your governments. I may disagree with them, but I will not meddle in them." He turned around, scanning the many eyes upon him. "I have no interest in your Citadel Council, nor an embassy here, nor setting up a new galactic order based on our dusty old principles. I came to fight the Reapers, and only that. What you do after the war is your business alone. If you decide to blow yourselves to oblivion, that's not my problem, it is yours."

"They are neutral," said Mendoza. "Emperor Kedzuel has expressed this to me already. What his uncle did to my species is something he cannot undo."

"In regards to Technomancy," Kedzuel began. "If you feel unprivileged because of the actions of Cerenath Khan, then I will promise you my people will not teach Humanity any further new skills with Technomancy. They will do what we did; they will learn how to use it on their own. And what they do with it on their own is their choice."

"Councillor Valern," began Anderson. "If Technomancy continues to be regulated on Earth and her colonies, wouldn't that be acceptable? Though every human has the ability to use the Array, not every human does so."

"And the humans cannot do what we can," Kedzuel began. "Remain permanently Connected. Even an attempt at that fries the mind."

"Councillor!" began Kiryuu. His voice rolled off the walls, calling everyone's attention. "Not even I can stay connected to the Array. That's a regulation there."

"Still, we cannot make a decision right this instant," said Tevos. "Councillors, I feel we may have to meet in private about this."

"Yes, that is the appropriate measure," said Valern.

"Agreed," said Ikram.

"Very well," said Anderson, releasing a deep, weary sigh.

"Give us twenty minutes to decide," said Tevos. "All this news–it is overwhelming to take in one sitting. There is still the matter of the Forerunners, and your claims about them stealing your technology–"

"I was there when it happened, Councillor," said Kedzuel.

"We are not dismissing this," said Tevos. "But many races are dependent upon the belief, the hope the Forerunners brought. The Hanar worship them, they call them the Enkindlers. As you have probably heard, a civil war is breaking out between the Sangheili all because–well–one of them had to challenge a collective belief."

"Sometimes the status quo has to be challenged," said Kedzuel. "Telek 'Heros is right in what he did to try to save his people from the Forerunners' so-called religion. My people refer to them as the Usurpers. My good friend Commissioner Megellan was a prisoner of war because of them. And he was helping the humans create a cure to the Flood, a cure that could have been made if not for the Forerunner's arrogance! So, you tell me, Councillor, is it better to live a lie or know the truth?"

Again, they were silent. Kedzuel leaned back, crossing his arms, a sneer drawing upon his face. His eyes narrowed, his lip curled. He watched them whisper to each other, mostly making comments he did not like. Anderson again, argued in his defence, but he was being outnumbered by Ikram and Valern.

"Councillors," said Liara, her soft voice seemingly calming Kedzuel's own fury. "You are correct that this choice cannot be made lightly. However, it has to be made. Action must be made. That is why the Kethosi chose humanity to be its successor because they are a people of action, not indecision."

"To act is better than to have not done anything at all," said Kedzuel.

"But to act rashly," said Ikram, "makes more mistakes. Surely your people as advanced as they are know this as well."

"My people take hundreds of years to act," said Kedzuel. "Thousands to think. And when that happened, the civilisation you know as the Protheans, the species that came before the Forerunners, went extinct because of our own indecisiveness and scientific curiosity." He sighed, and shrugged. "Do as you will." The Emperor turned and began to descend the platform, signalling his guards to follow him. "I will go to others who are more–decisive, more willing to help."

President Mendoza dipped his head and descended down, walking up beside Kiryuu Knight.

"That went about as well as I suspected," said Kiryuu, gaining an agreeing huff from Mendoza.

"Wait a moment!" Anderson called. "Please, Your Majesty! President Mendoza."

Kedzuel paused, and turned slightly back to the Councillors.

"Even if the Council does not decide, Earth should decide for itself," Anderson began. "Any glassed planet the UNSC owns that has not been terraformed again, you can mine, Your Majesty."

"Exactly what I was about to suggest," said President Mendoza.

Tevos sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"The Asari have some planets within our section that are sitting unused due to being not exactly ideal for colonisation," she said. "I can provide you with the necessary star charts of those areas."

"I suppose the Salarians have some planets–out in the–as the humans say–trailer park area," said Ikram. "So long as it is only this Black Lake you require. Perhaps in return, you can show us its–usefulness? Does it require Technomancy to use?"

"No," said Kedzuel. "It doesn't."

"That is agreeable," said Ikram. "I will send you the information and locations of those planets."

Valern sighed, leaning over the glass pane of the podium he stood upon: "I suppose that we will need to find another method of travelling the galaxy since, as it was proven, the Relays use King Ghidorah's energies. If this Black Lake helps you travel, and it does not use Technomancy, then the benefit for the Turians is perhaps you sharing it with us."

"Very well," said Kedzuel. "The details are a bit–sciencey for my tastes to explain–" He turned to the sound of Megellan snickering and Kedzuel growled, rolling his eyes. "But I suppose my scientists can try to simplify it for your understanding. If Salarian scientists are as great as I've been hearing, then after the war, you may be able to figure it out without the aid of the Array."

"And you will remain neutral after the war?" Tevos asked.

"Yes," said Kedzuel. "If my people stay, it is only because they choose to do so, but we will not involve ourselves with any political struggles you have. If one of my people ends up in the middle of a struggle, and he decides to take a side, he does so of his own free will and without the assistance of the Imperium. But our government will remain neutral."

"Then we will allow you to mine for resources on the planets we choose," said Tevos.

"Thank you," Kedzuel said. "While I do wish to get to business as fast as I can, I know it will take some time for you to list off the planets you want us to mine. I suppose, I can work through the Earth Councillor and Ambassador when you are ready to send me the chosen planets. We'll be sure to save back a nugget or two for your own scientists to examine."

Tevos nodded: "I believe this meeting has been adjourned."

Kedzuel let loose a great sigh of relief and looked to Alan Tyler. He leaned down to the mutant and simply said.

"That is the Blitzardi Push."

Alan laughed. "I wonder how long it's been since the Council had anyone shout at them like that," he said. "Bet that was a shock to the system."

Liara placed her hand upon Kedzuel's silken coat.

"If you can make those morons actually decide on something so immediate," she began, "I see the effectiveness of this Blitzardi Push."

As they began to exit the great hall, Anderson came down to join them. Mendoza and Hackett shook his hand again. Kedzuel took in a deep breath once more.

"That's quite a performance you did, Your Majesty," said Anderson.

"I try my best," he said.

"I'll try to send Kiryuu the information about the planets where you can go," said Anderson. "I'm not sure if they have this resource you desire or not."

"Which is why when we go, we will send out our probes," said Kedzuel. "Not every planet has it."

"And sometimes," began Megellan. "A planet will have so little of it that it cannot even be refined for our needs."

"Thank you for helping us deal with this–troublesome Citadel Council of yours," said Kedzuel. He looked to Kiryuu, cocking an eyebrow at the biomecha. "I can see why you passed it up."

"Indeed," said Kiryuu.

Anderson parted from the group with Udina bowing politely and following him. As they made their way out to the Presidium again, Kedzuel's ear caught the sounds of a pink, floating jellyfish-like creature standing, calling out to those who passed by. He heard the echoing words of the Hanar preaching once more about the Enkindlers, the Forerunners, and just how wonderful they were. The Emperor shook his head.

"I suppose I can let them live in their fantasy land one more day," he whispered.

Above in the levels of the Presidium, he saw several alien species, ambassadors mostly and a few other important dignitaries looking on as he passed by, heading for the dock once more. Kedzuel paused, looking up.

"I think the news has spread," he said. "They know we have returned."

"And the flood gates have opened," said Kiryuu, looking up at the crowd looking on from the upper levels. "Your ship is no doubt all over the extranet, especially with it here on the Citadel."

"Let them take their pictures," said Megellan. "And spread the news."

"I know that I am going to get swamped with phone calls," began Mendoza. "The press will want an answer."

"Give it to them," said Kedzuel.

"What should I say?"

"What you say is your matter, not mine," the Blitzardi said. "My worry is just getting you back home." He sighed. "And I just want to get the hell off this floating station of slamming one's head against a desk to relieve stress." He turned around to look at the Presidium one more time. "But maybe I might come back–without wearing my–uh–robes. Love to make a personal experiment of seeing how these people treat me when I just walk among them without them knowing that I am some ruler of a far off galaxy."

As they walked back to the docks, heading for the Serenity, Alan took a final look, seeing various people taking snap shots of the Blitzardi. Kedzuel paused, dipping his head and then he and his guards vanished. And as the _Serenity_ took off for the enormous ship blocking the view of the Serpent Nebula, they had indeed gotten over one hurdle. Things looked hopeful, but the reveal of these powerful aliens may create more problems along the way; concerns over Technomancy, concerns over the mining projects, personal beliefs of the people who live in this galaxy, and many others. Though, still the one thing that loomed upon the horizon of the galaxy, one thing which no race in the galaxy could deny for any longer.

The Reapers were coming.

**THE END**


End file.
